Fate Chooses a Wolf's Mate
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Saitou and Tokio. this is a serious background story of these two starting during the revolution. 11 is up. angst, drama, romance, action, drama, ST
1. The Observant Shinsengumi

Diclaimer; yo y'all i don't own Ruro Ken characters phooey

_Thoughts are in italics-all Saitou's in this Chapter_

now the story;

* * *

Heat and ash floated through the air as he dispatched the last victim. They had tried to attack several compounds. Only one was buring now as they died without seeing their handy work. Even alone, the Shinsengumi Captain was more than a match for a couple malcontents. They weren't the real problem. He snorted as he stepped over their bodies, mentally tallying them in his head to make sure none had escaped. He had saved three of the four main buildings that had been their target, and stalled that one long enough for the evacuation.

He heard a rumble, spun around and saw the building begin to crumble. He figured now was a good time to scat. As he turned to run out of the way he saw a woman. She was just standing there looking at him.

Then all was black...

**Ch 1 The Observant Shinsengumi**

The next feeling was a sharp pain in contrast with a cool, moist freshness. He was slightly confused. His head hurt but the cloth felt really good. he was also sitting up, an unusual thing for someone still relatively unconscious.

"He's coming put of it" There were several giggles. The cloth moved away as he heard them spread out around him.

_a woman? No several women_

"Good, Fawn should be here soon"

"Shhh!" The authoritative voice silenced them. They were quiet and still. He could sense them only slightly. They were well trained, whoever they were. They had all ceased motion when the woman had shushed them.

_Waiting obviously,_ he thought as he squinted his eyes open and glanced around, taking stock of his surroundings. Five women, one still holding a wet cloth, stood in the clearing. They each had weapons at the ready and were in relaxed fighting stances. He could see that most of them carried a weapons pouch and side swords. Then he felt it...

"Here she comes", 'it' reported calmly, if not flatly.

He had completely missed her... until he ignored the others. She had absolutely no ki, just empty space. Which was actually how he located her. There should always be a resonance of the background; living things, wind, and the like. She seemed to simply be nothing. It was bizarre and slightly aggrivating to find someone this close to home with this much control and ability and they didn't know it. Then he realized he had no idea how close to 'home' they were. He could have been out for hours. It looked dark out but it had when he had last seen the sky as well so it didn't mean much. He figured a flying piece of that burning building had given him the goose egg he was feeling grow on his head.

She jumped down from her perch on a branch and joined the rest as they all waited tensely. He could feel their attentiveness. Even "Miss Invisible" had a feeling of purpose around her. He stretched out his own senses to try and feel what they were waiting for. After a while he felt them come into his range. He could tell they had entered the range of the women in front of him as well for some of them smiled and relaxed. The didn't relax entirely, being good ninja, but there was a definite change in their constitution. He had figured them for ninja from their weapons and general behavior. That and their clothing.

Two were approaching, they were also expertly controlling their ki. He normally would have some trouble sensing them except he was hyper alert from his run with "Miss Invisible". They weren't as well hidden as she had been. They were keeping a good pace and arrived shortly there after. They bounded around the forest with speed and exuberance. They seemed to be playing almost, but Saitou could feel them slowly changing their ki. They were making sure no one could follow them, or would want to. The chase they would give a pursuer was rambunctious enough to give anyone a headache. He was getting a larger one just keeping tabs on them.

They landed in the middle of the clearing. He couldn't decide what was so special about them, their manner and dress were similar to those already in front of him. If there was nothing specific about them then why were all of the other women waiting so much for them, and why did their arrival change the moods in the clearing so drastically. He had been expecting the leader or a messenger or something important, not two more womne exactly thte same as those already present.

They all wore ninja uniforms, which accounts for their behavior and relative skill. The uniforms were tight with no sleeves and thin ubi. Most of their legs were exposed, down to their white socks and slip-on shoes. The majority of the uniforms were dark blue or dark green. None of this was extraordinary for shinobi, even kinoichi. The startling aspect was the chains. Each had two or three chains cross-crossed over their waist and between ten and twenty thinner chains connecting their shoulders with wrist bands, acting as sleeves. The chains were a mud color though they seemed clean so Saitou could only assume they were supposed to be that color. They also did not clink together, but rather, when rubbed together they seemed to make a soft swishing sound as if made of cloth. They probably were a form of armor as well as decoration. Unless the sword was parallel to them, they would block, or at least slow it down. All in all their entire ensemble was rather intriguing. Their hair was tied up in every imaginable fashion, though it was all up and out of the way. He saw ponytails, buns, braids, braided buns, braided ponytails, double ponytails, and any other method of keeping long hair out of one's face., not that he ever paid much attention to women's hairstyles.

"You idiots should pay attention"

A quiet whisper, harsh as steel, caught his attention. Actually it startled him so much he nearly jumped, which he only didn't do because he was Saitou Hajime, and he was tied to the roots of a tree. None of the women in front of him could have said this, the voice came from behind him. Yet another woman came up behind him. She stopped just behind his left shoulder. All the girls looked at her, confused but chastised. He smirked inwardly, they had let their guard down a little and they knew it. But this new person was a mystery.

He was now quite off-balance, he couldn't sense her, he had to use other senses and ignore what his ki "sensor" was telling him.

She came forward and put a hand on his left shoulder, "Please completely open your eyes, Saitou Hajime"

000

Saitou opened his eyes and attempted to look at this woman whose ki was completely blended with her background. It was like trying to see a fly; if you don't keep your eyes on it, you will look right over it. It was even more agravating than 'Miss Invisible'.

He found that he couldn't physically look at her, his wrists were bound behind the tree and his ankles were similarly bound to the roots.

The woman, _Fawn_ he assumed, put her hand on his shoulder and came in front of him. She wasn't dressed much different. A startling thing about her was her head. She had a bun of blonde hair, though she definitely looked Japanese. Her eyes were a hard blue green. They practically glowed in the dark. She purred to him not to strain himself as he tried to get a better look at her before she was completely in front of him.

The group giggled, _Girls _Saitou just glared at them. He was not finding this funny in the least. This woman was dangerous, and "Miss Invisible" would be difficult too. THey were the type of opponent you could predict. He would probably spend all the time he could observing them. "Miss Invisible" moved in a soldiers directness. He got the impression she was second in command and she knew it well. Her moved would be precise and practiced. Fawn, on the other hand, moved with a fluid grace to put water to shame. She would bend around attacks and find every unlikely weakness. He doubted either of them had to worry about many opponents. They all just stood there around him giggling for a moment.

"Report!" Fawn ordered, her voice stern in its merriment. Still giggling a woman and 'Miss Invisible' came over to report. Saitou wanted to hear what was reported but Miss Wet Cloth came over and sat in his lap. She was one of the smaller of the girls, however, when she moved her body looked as though it had great speed and agility. She had gotten the cloth wet again, but Saitou doubted it would be as relaxing now as it had been earlier. His headache had faded for the most part to a mild ache, that was more of a pain than a headache.

"You must still have a headache Saitou-sama"

Many of the women had come over and they were almost preening him, _flirting_ he assumed. They were still giggling and laughing to themselves. Their fingers were feeling his hair and tapping his shoulder. Generally, and annoyingly, drawing his attention.

"Ferret! Girls!" Fawn had stopped talking to her reporters and was staring at the group of fighters, looking almost as annoyed as Saitou felt. One of the group, a restrained individual, felt immense relief. He was not used to what the girls had been doing and could not rationalize it out. He was their captive, and they were combing his hair with their fingers! That was usually what you did if you wanted to infiltrate, not guard.

"What are you doing?" _That's what I wanted to ask_

"We were just going to begin questioning him that's all" Miss Wet Cloth crooned sweetly batting her eyes at Saitou. He was not amused to say the least. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he glared at her. He could have wiggled his nose for all the good it did. She just giggled and ignored him.

"Squirrel, if you must have your fun go about it one at a time…and cleanly" Fawn responded after thinking a moment. She made sure to enforce the second half of her order. Saitou was confused. _Cleanly?_ What kind of shinobi were these people?

Squirrel pouted. _All these nuts must have animal nicknames, a good idea for women if I do think so myself. _Saitou thought to himself as he began to file names away for future reference. He already could see resemblance. Squirrel was small, light and agile, and Ferret was inquistive, agile and flexible.

At this point, Squirrel replanted herself on Saitou's lap saying excitedly, "me first me first" Saitou just raised his eyebrows at her antics and further locked his jaws against what ever torture they had in store.

* * *

A/N i have combined chs 1&2 so it's nicer. and added more detail

sorry for all the problems

i realize this sits hard sometimes and yes i am very unconfident

but i post this for others enjoyment and if they aren't enjoying it then i shouldn't post it

my next ch already has 900 words, so it will be longer

i would like to thank all my current reveiwers;

cleo  
Saitou is knocked out because there wasn't any other way he would get himself captured and tied to a tree  
he way to cool for that

nannon  
thank you so much for the compliment

Narouki  
i'm still typing the next chapter

TheBetanWerecat  
Thank you for the scathing opinion of reveiw blackmailing  
i will attempt to take it to heart

"someone, doesnt matter who "  
i am going to continue at least another chapter i hope

and a special thanks to Menolly Harper for her insights  
i hope we keep communicating

Ja Ne


	2. New Allies

**Disclaimer** i don't own any ruro ken characters like Saitou, Okita, or Tokio; but i'd like to keep Fawn and Co as all mine

**Ch 2 New Allies**

She leaped on his lap and giggled. Then she looked down into her lap, took a deep breath, and stared into his eyes.

"my name is Squirrel, what's yours?" she was using a sultry voice, puffing up her chest and leaning close to him.

_Is she serious?_ Apparently this was their version of 'questioning' captives. Hajime just raised his eyebrow and frowned at her.

Although each girl, save Fawn and her reportees, tried, Saitou just straight-faced them all.

_Eventually they'll tire of this game and get nasty._ However, the girls just continued trying. They seemed to have limitless energy. When he didn't respond to their antics; they pouted, allowed another a try, then return to try again.

Fawn, finished discussing with Miss Invisible and her compatriot, came over, "Girls, assignments!" All the girls immediately jumped to attention, and skipped over.

"Hawk, Ferret, Fox scout; Squirrel, Chimp hunt; Ox, Bear, Beaver messages; Snake, Falcon upward scout... Move!"

Several of the girls had continued staring at Saitou, suddenly they jumped into action. Five disappeared into the woods and two to the trees. Two remained to receive their respective messages for delivery.

"We'll be at the Underground later so return there." Fawn instructed as they leapt off into the trees in different directions.

"Owl, please bring me Horses answer as soon as it arrives." At this Owl, Miss Invisible, bowed and took to the trees. Saitou attempted to keep his senses on Owl as she moved off but, he lost her when Fawn grabbed his notice.

She turned to him, holding what had appeared to be a stick that she had used to point to the girls as she delivered assignments. In fact, it seemed to be a small spear or a long handled kunai, being roughly the length of ones forearm. She looked at him.

"Now to deal with-DON'T MOVE!" she had suddenly snapped to attention and thrown her "stick" at Saitou _No not at, near._

Saitou tensed but remained motionless. The "stick" stuck two inches into the tree a bit above his left ear. Within moments two kunai were vibrating on the stick. They had just been thrown and had landed stuck in the handle of the small weapon. If the stick hadn't been there his head might have had a few extra holes in it, or at least a new, shorter haircut. He was having a hard time moving as it was, no way he cold have dodged them.

"Fox!" Fawn was pissed, someone scurried away in the brush.

"I swear those girls" she muttered under her breath then looked up, "hungry?" Her mood changed at the speed of light and he found that he was indeed hungry. She came over with some food and plopped down on the stump next to him, rummaging in a sack. Saitou looked at her with some skepticism.

"Don't worry it isn't poisoned, we won't be attempting more questioning of any sort until we're back at headquarters. The girls were just bored." She smiled, and sat on his lap, a plate of food in her hand.

"Open up" she lifted a chopstick with up to his mouth and waited patently. He glared at her a moment then obediently opened his mouth.

They went through an entire plate of food and a few cups of water. Fawn was talking most of the time.

"You know I haven't seen the girls this frustrated with a subject in years. You can't blame them though, you Shinsengumi guys have been a mystery to them long enough where their concerned, we're all a little curious. I've heard of your Aku Zoku San motto, can you really keep up this motto I wonder. And why do you think you have the right to judge? If you say because we're strong then your no different then those you hunt. What a mystery. I mean why can't..."

She broke off suddenly and looked up. Owl hopped down on the other side of the clearing and tossed her a message. A white bird flitted about her, _the messenger_ and then came over to rest on Fawn's shoulder.

Fawn had caught the message and was reading it, a frown growing ominously large on her face. "Did you read this?" She asked of Owl who nodded solemnly. "I'll go inform the others."

"Good leave Snake Ox and Falcon remain so we can deal with him" She jerked her head at Saitou, who was attempting to see exactly how they had tied him to the tree.

As Owl leapt away Fawn turned, with a frown on her face. Saitou, having decided that not only could he not free himself but that he couldn't even see the knots, turned and looked at her. Her hand was on her chin as she though hard, whatever was the problem, she didn't have an easy answer.

She came over and plopped down, "oh boy". Saitou just watched queitly, facinated. So far she had been authoritative, stern, giddy, or stoic. Right now she seemed to be swaying from anger to upset, and then back again.

Suddenly she gave a harsh "KYAAA!" and slamed her hand into a neawrby stump the width of Saitou's shoulders. The stump was immediatly dimolished. Saitou raised his eyebrows with interest, he **never** would have expected her to loose that kind of control. Fawn was holding her head in her hands and glaring holes in the ground in front of her.

"The Shinsengumi protect Kyoto, right?" Her question startled him. He didn't think she remembered he was there, much less that she would say something to him.

She looked up when he said nothing, "you guys protect Kyoto right? Are you willing to give everything for your goal, Aku Zoku San? Will the ten leaders be willing to give their all, is Kondou-san willing to send his men into any battle for this ideal?"

Saitou had straightened up considerably throughout this, _how does she know so much about our group._ Although the Shinsengumi was a proud force that tried to explain their ideas, they were very strict on how much was told, including the inner structure of command. And yet this woman...

"I'm much more observant than my companions. So?" _Much more observant could be an understatement, no one should know that kind of info._ He bgan to answer her when "Squirrel" and another woman, _"Chimp" ifI remember correctly_, entered the clearing, immediatly drawing both fighters attention.

"Oooooooooo Fawn you try!" Fawn spun around angrily at the singsong voice of Squirrel.

"No! Absolutly not!"

"Come on!"

"I said 'No!'"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" She just kept repeating over and over again, giving Fawn and Saitou each large headaches. Saitou, when he wasn't glaring at the annoying girl, looked at Fawn in confusion. Fawn didn't see his look because she was holding her hands over her ears and clencheing her eyes shut.

"Alright!" She finally shouted, well as close to a shout as a ninja gets anyway. There was cheering as Falcon, Ox and Snake also landed. "Stop before my head explodes, jeez" she muttered as she walked towards Saitou.

She sat in his lap and put her arms around his head. "You have to actually try"Squirrel chirped.

"Hai Hai" Fawn chuckled, then she took a deep breath and leaned her face close to Saitou's. Saitou slid his face back into the stone facade he had before as Fawn swept her lips across his. As she settled on his lap he prepared himself to not flinch.

The kiss didn't last long, but its effects were profound. For the first time in her nineteen years, fawn hungered for the feel of flesh. Saitou who usually controled his reaction perfectly, felt heat rise in his body as her tongue slid across his lips. When she withdrew her tongue they both felt the absence of the contact.

The only outward sign of this emotional change was Fawn's eyes sliding closed, and Saitou's hands fisting. All at once she broke off. She looked at him with confused eyes then back at Squirrel, who groaned.

"Awwwww! He didn't even react to Fawn, man, this guy can't have his head screwed on correctly." The only one who had noticed either reactions by the participants of the kiss was Owl, who was standing behind him. SHe now spoke.

"Fawn, our orders are here, we'd best move out" Fawn nodded, leader back in place.

"Snake" and "Falcon" were assigned the job of watching Saitou, whose feet were tied a foot apart and hand re-bound tightly behind him.

After a few minutes, Saitou decided that besides being very insubordinent, these girl were very sadistic. Since he couldn't lift his legs very high he kept stumbling and falling flat on his face. Even those with the best balance can't walk if they only have a foots leeway betwwen their ankles. When he stumbled they would just giggle and pick him up.

Up front, Owl and Fawn were having a discussion, and Fawn was getting aggravaited.

"We can't do this on our own, too much of our forces are in other cities."

"I agree, but we can't trust them, their to dangerous, too unknown."

"I believe you said the same thing about me when I approached you with this posting."

"That was different, our Okashira trusted you. I'll follow our Okashira, and trust his judgement"

"And you don't trust your commander, I'm hurt." Owl glared at Fawn.

"In all seriousness though. They would fight for their goal of Aku Zoku San, if nothing else."

"That's the other thing, when did you collect all this info you seem to have about these nuts?"

"You know I'll never reveal my sources, Besides I trust them and I'm going to use that trust"

"Then better go to him now and not wait until we stop." Fawn just looked at Owl oddly. "If you don't he'll likely be as black and blue as our uniforms."

Fawn started and smiled. She then stopped, signalling the others to keep walking. As soon as the trio had caught up with her, she began walking in step with them, catching Saitou as he was about to fall for the umpteenth time.

"Falcon scoot ahead with Owl. Snake please scout to the left for our target." They both bowed, grinning, and took off.

Fawn just shook her head and secured her grip on Saitou's arm. They began to walk in step again. Fawn, Saitou soon discovered, not only watched his steps, but knew exactly when to support him to smoothly help him traverse the wood. Together they made good time, Saitou not falling once. Then she spoke her reason for returning to his side.

"Would you help someone else protect Kyoto?" Her question surprised him, by content more than sound. _Is she asking for...help?_

"Depends" he finally answered, deciding that was safer and more profitable than remaining quiet.

"They're going to burn Kyoto." Plain and simple. For the first time in their trek Fawn didn't anticipate Saitou falling, as he tripped over nothing at all. This was incredible news to him.

"The plan is to burn Kyoto and assasinate the officials in the chaos. This is not the concern, those who live in the city of Kyoto that are not the intened victims will also die in the raging fires. This is the fate we must stop"

Saitou had been walking in silence, soaking in this idea. It was a stunning.

After another hour of silence they slowed. Appearantly they had arrived at teir destination. "Saitou-san, we may not have enough power to stop this. If your commander is willing to help here is a location and intructions for conact with our group. You'll wake up in a 1/2 hour with a teeny weeny headache" Saitou attempted to pull away from his captor. He wasn't fast enough.

* * *

A/N sorry it took me so long

those of you who wanted longer Chapters here's one  
over 2000 words yeah!

hope ya'll like it i'll go through in a week if any one has any grammar suggestions or sentence corrections  
story request welcome  
veiws on my current idea be wonderful

enjoy  
Ja Ne


	3. Found Fate

_**Diclaimer** I don't own any Ruro Ken character, but my Fawn and her posse is mine _

**Chapter 3 Found Fate**

Souji Okita suddenly lost all his men. His katana flew to his hand as he located the two perpetrators. He was about to attack when a ninja popped in front of him.

"Sorry for knocking out your men." She said offhandedly.

Okita raised his eyebrow, his patrol was interrupted, it was past sunset, and one of his friends had been missing for over 24 hours. He wasn't in an amiable mood.

"Listen, we have a present for you, in the forest 20 paces" she pointed as she spoke.

Okita stooped to take the pulse of his closest man, then, finding a strong beat, decided to trust the directions of the ninja, who had disappeared abruptly after her brief speech.

He began to count his steps.

At step 17 a voice danced through his ears, "Hold. Turn let, he'll awaken in a couple of minutes, please tell him the message is in his pocket. Ja Ne!"

Okita pushed through the foliage and saw, "Saitou-san!"

The lanky man was laying on his side unconscious, his hands, legs and mouth bound. Okita raced towards him, and began untying him as he stirred.

"Saitou-san! Saitou-san!" Okita exclaimed frantically. Saitou just glared at him for his excessive show.

Then they both heard a whisper floating on the wind, "Farewell wherever you fare, Shinsengumi"

Okita looked at Saitou, "This will be a very entertaining report"…"Shut-up!"

………………………..Five Months Later………………………

"Damn them!" Saitou flew backwards. The spy had double-crossed them and led Okita and Saitou, on a two-man mission, into a 50-man army, _A **well-trained** 50-man army_ Saitou thought cynically as he mentally tallied his victims.

He and Okita had done well considering they were vastly out-numbered, but now both were injured. Okita, himself, was a foot behind Saitou as they hightailed it through the woods. Saitou could hear his companion panting and when he gasped Saitou turned to look at him. Just then Saitou was struck by an arrow.

He looked down, the arrow went clear through his calf muscle, and the slash on his chest was still gushing blood. Saitou felt Okita stop next to him, _Oh well, at least we dented their forces by 40 men_ Saitou smirked as he lost to a world of darkness.

0o00o00o00o00o

"How do you like your tea, Okita-sama?"

"With a touch of sugar, Tokio-san, and can I please convince you to call me Souji-kun? Pleeeeeease?"

"That would be improper Okita-sama!"

"At least call me -san" Okita sighed dramatically as the cultured woman smiled slightly. She turned and looked over to Saitou, who immediatly faked sleep.

She came over and knelt beside him. Saitou waited, curious as to what she'd do. She eventually placed a hand on his forehead, two fingers moving to his neck, to check for a pulse.

Saitou grasped her wrist before her fingers reached his nerve and sat up. She gasped a recoiled from the attack, startled.

"Satiou-san, you're awake!" Okita exclaimed as he bounced over. He sat next to the futon smiling brightly.

"Okita, Where are we?"

"Ah, What a question, do we ever know truly know where we are? Hmm..."

Saitou wanted to roll his eyes, but settled on looking expectantly at the silent woman whose wrist he held captive.

"You are at the Sonka woods retreat. You were found by the monks some minutes from here. They requsted i apply my knowledge of medicinal herbs in an attempt to help your recovery. Okita-sama awoke anly minutes before you Saitou-sama." She responded quietly to his silently inquiry. Never looking up, she acted obediently humble.

They all perked up at the sound of water boiling. "Saitou-san, if you will release Tokio-san, she will retrieve the yummy tea." He smiled brightly.

Saitou looked at Tokio, who still held her head down, simply waiting. He released her and turned to Okita. While she left t the kitchen, which appeared to be behind the left wall, he asked, "what's going on?"

"I know not. Tokio-san is the only person i have seen and she maintians that she has not even laft the retreat for over 5 months"

"Do you believe her?" Saitou looked sharply at his compatriot. Okita's instinct about people tended toward the reliable.

"For the moment. We must find more information. Yup! Yup!" He smiled disarmingly as Tokio re-entered the room with a teaset.

Just as Tokio began to perform the proper tea ceremony, a monk entered behind her. He bowed to Saitou and Okita and put a hand on Tokio's shoulder, informing the young woman of the addition to the tea group. Tokio looked up, then she began to prepare another cup of tea.

"Please allow me to extend my hand of friendship to the both of you. You are both most welcome in this place of serenity."

Saitou would have snorted had these people not in all probability saved his life as well as that of his comrade. Serenity was an impossible dream in this chaotic world.

"We thank you kindly good sir. Please explain to us what happened." Okita got straight to the matter at hand without lossing his cheerful disposition.

"Of course. If you will follow me I'll take you to those who found you." Okita rose. Saitou made an attempt to follow, however, the arrow partly responsible for his previous unconsciousness had been lodged in his leg and the apendage still refused to work properly.

"Don't worry Saitou-sama. Tokio-dono will remain and serve you tea. If you require anything the monks completing the temple behind you will assist you."

The monk bowed to Saitou and left followed by Okita.

Tokio, having completed the tea ceremony, sat quietly waiting, her hands folded in her lap. Saitou was observing her behavior silently, he noticed how practised she was at performing the tea ceremony, meant for higher ranking officals. Such a woman was unusual at a woodland temple, even one as large as this on appeared to be.

He had counted more than 20 monks in varies levels of training, and many more visiters. They had not seen him as they were focused on their own problems, heading towards the main temple on the other side of the clearing. Okita and himself seemed to be in a building used by the monks or other residents personally, not by mere daily visiters. High ranking officials would have very little use for such a simple place though. So why was this woman here?

Tokio's eyes darted when she felt his stare and after a quick glance she blushed and answered his unspoken question. She seemed to have a knack for answering unspoken questions.

"I am the duaghter of the late Tanagi Tenchiki. I now reside with his brother, my uncle, and his wife. I have just recently come of age to marry and my uncle is attempting to find me a suitable husband. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, to get a last free look at nature. You see I..."

She halted immediatly, blushing, realizing what she was about to reveal to a stranger. Saitou raised his eyebrows. He had noted the passion behind her wish for freedom from what appeared to be restraining social commitments. Her eyes had sparked with life briefly, and her smile became carefree. This woman wanted out, in this society all too often people found themselves in position where there was no outlet for their frustration at life's path. Tokio was in this position, or she soon would be. He almost felt sorry for the girl, for she looked to be 16.

"My uncle was kind enough to allow me to come here for a few monthes, I am greatful" She said softly, the polite woman back in place. Saitou just sat there drinking his tea, believing she will continue talking on her own, as women tend to, and he wanted nothing to do with the conversation now.

She dissappointed him. Tokio, like himself, seemed to relish the silence. She sat there quietly sipping her tea and closing her eyes.

Truthfully, she was listening; to his breath, the sound of the cup; attempting to calm herself to his presense to ask an important question. She looked at him and decided not to ask. As much as she wanted to know, she couldn't bare the weight of the answer just yet.

After nearly ten minutes of this, okita and his guide returned. The monk called Tokio out as Okita came in.

"So? What did you and Tokio-san talk about?" He asked cheerfully. Saitou raised his head and glared at his giddy friend.

"What happened to the army?" he said by way of a response.

"They were taken care of. Apparently, Tokio-san's brother is omnitsu and some of his friends were in the area and heard the ruckus. THey decided the enemy was too close to the temple, to Tokio-san, for comfort and disposed of them for said crime. THey then called the monks to take care of us. I'm afraid was only conscious long enough to see them enter the area and did not get a description. They left once the threat was dealt with. Tokio-san was not told this as she is quite upset at her brotherand his friends for joining a ninja clan in the first place."

Saitou sat quietly, listening to all this. When Okita finished, he simply nodded.

"What do you make of little Tokio-san?" Saitou looked at him. His normal bubbly friend was serious in his question, watching Saitou for any sign of an answer.

"She is entertaining, nothing more." He stated flatly. Okita just smiled. _It is nice to see him liking her, she might be a good influence on you, Saitou-san_

This is when the monk and Tokio returned. "I hope you both are comfortable. Tokio-dono tells me you both will be up for leaving on the morrow" Saitou looked at him, _that can't be right! at the rate I'm moving today,I shouldn't be fit for a journey for several days. Are they trying to get trid of us. Even Okita's wounds will still be healing tomorrow, considering his normal healing rate. _"Please, i have a favor to ask of you. Tokio-dono and her friend are returning to her beloved uncle's home at the same time. May we impose upon you to esort them home? As the streets are rather dangerous in this time, we wish no ill will to befall them." Tokio just bowed her head humbly behind the monk as he half bowed in requesting help.

"We would be happy to escort Tokio-san home to Tanagi-sama's house, on one condition. From now on Tokio-san must call me Sou-chan as I'm in her debt for tening to our injuries." Okita smiled disarmingly.

The monk looked back at Tokio, who bowed her head in compliance.

"Good, its settled then you four will depart on the morrow."

* * *

Hi guys 

I'm sorry it took me so long

thank you to all my reviewers

Impashence  
thank you  
it never occured to me that people might think this is a Fawn/Saitou fic  
it isn't, i needed to introduce the characters  
sorry  
here is Tokio

i also want to apologize for the reveiw "blackmail" i did  
it was stupid  
i guess i was depressed or something

i hope you all enjoy this chapter  
i'll update soon i promise

oh so you all know  
omnistu - ninja  
-sama - lord (as a title)  
-Dono - miss or madam (as a title)  
-san - title for stranger of same statis  
-kun - close friend  
-chan - child

if there are any i use that i've missed please tell me in reviews

some short phrases in here are stolen form others  
since i don't get paid for this, and really shouldn't be  
so yeah you might see familiar wording here and there  
i'm a poet at heart and love the feel of those moments

Ja Ne


	4. Intrinsic Interactions

hi guys, It has been a while

**_Disclaimer_** I don't own anything

**Chapter 4 Intrinsic Interactions**

Saitou still rose before everyone else the next morning. He always did, even at Headquarters. He went outside and began slow exercises to determine the amount of damage done to his leg. He was surprised to find only minimal pain, though he was very sore. He paused, confused.

"Would you like some tea?" A small voice floated over from the terrace behind him. He had sensed someone approaching, however, their chi had felt similar to Okita's so he had assumed he had woken the Shinsengumi captain. They both had acalm composed exterior that hid an intelligence as well as an inner turmoil to conquer. Okita's growing sickness was his fight, but this woman seemed to also have an inner struggle.

Tokio had just remained on the terrace waiting for his answer. He nodded an came over to sit with the woman. Tokio spoke as she poured the tea,

"If you will allow, I will complete my treatment of your injury." Her voice was quiet, the practised voice of a lady brought up to be invisible to the world of men. Saitou sipped his tea asa he studied her. He hadn't taken the time the previous night.

She looked to be 16 or 17 with rich black hair tied into a braid bun (a long braid rolled into a bun). Her face was soft, giving her the look of a kind naive girl, but for her eyes. They were a deep yellow, almost amber he decided. The color most people told him his eyes were. Those eyes were what interested him the most about her, glittered with intelligence. An intelligence to be tested.

"Do you think Siako Ichimusu was in the wrong when he ambushed Sichiro Hanika at Tobafushimi?" She started at his abrupt question and looked at him. He stared at her, trying to disern how she would answer. Most women would look confused then say, "I'm sure you know best" or some other meaningless nonsense. They wouldn't listen to the question or if they did and they understood it, they wouldn't catch that the ambush wasn't at Tobafushimi. With her demure personality she should reply in the like. She surprised him.

"It is not my place to speak of any ambush,whether it be at Tobafushimi or Iwaki." He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her. Her eyes were sparkling, as if amused that he would test her knowledge as opposed to accepting her manners and praises.

After they finished their tea, Tokio rose and returned inside with the tray. She was only gone a moment when she returns carrying a magenta bag. The bag is rather large and is built for carrying on one's back as opposed to one's shoulder or side.

She sets it down and reaches into the bag. The next process fascinates Saitou as Tokio pulls out several bottles and a bowl. Then, while visually searching through leaves on one side, she pours and mixes several different powders in the bowl. Her hands flew from the bottles to bowl to leaves and back again with a speed that probably rivaled the Battousi's.

Tokio could have done this in her sleep, she had performed it so often. _Let's put on a show_. She smirked slightly as she pushed her speed to it's limits, adding unneeded motions to increase the effect. She was enjoying his mental prowess.

Tokio moved to Saitou and began to gently remove the bandages wrapped around his leg. Saitou simply watched her quick, efficient movements. When he saw the wound itself his eyebrows rose slightly; it was a bright baby blue. She began to apply the mixture, created from her previous antics, which was now bright green.

Had he bee a lesser man, he probably would have jumped,Her hands had been cool but the paste was freezing! Saitou forced his body to relax and adjust as she continued to spread her ppotion. Partway through the process he sensed his comrade approaching. Cheerful as ever, Okita beamed at them,

"Morning it is, today we go, have fun we must, we go when?" Chuckling at his own foolishness, he looked over at Tokio.

Smiling at his antics, she answered, "Saitou-sama will be up and about after breakfast"

"Ah yes, how goes the woes from the pointed peg through his leg?" Okita asked about the wound. Saitou shout his companion a look, but Tokio answered.

"It is healing nicely"

"But it was blue, and now it is orange!" He responded humorously.

Tokio just smiled, "The color will wash off in an hour or so, While won't be any permanant damag, there might be a visual scar." She frowned slightly at this last statement. Okita noticed and jumped in,

"Now now, at least Saitou-san canwalk, right?" he smile hopefully at her.

Tokio looked up, a slight smile graced her features,"Thank you Sou-kun"

Immediatly the smile dissappeared as she lookedmortified, her hands flying to her mouth. Okita just clapped his hands and hopped around celebrating this wonderful new nickname.

Tokio giggled. Saitou looked at her. He hadn't heard her act girlishly in all the time he had seen her. It contrasted her subdued personality. He found he liked it.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Tokio's friend, whom they met at breakfast, was probably a servant of her household that followed Tokio around. She was quiet, not demure, more like a brick or a stump to everyone except Tokio. Most would find her stony stares intimidating.

Okita Souli was not most people. He chatted just as happily and fluidly with "the rock" as with Tokio. Her silence didn't make him falter.

It simply amused Saitou.

Akame, that is what Tokio introdced her as, joined them at breakfast with the inintention to set off for home directly following the meal. During said meal, Akame and Tokio spoke quietly. Akame did indeed undrstand Tokio. THeir conversation rarely focused on gossip that most women's tongue frequented. Instead they discussed benefits of smaller villages verses large cities. It seemed Tokio understood the fighter's acceptance that women did indeed have brain should they care to cultivate them. They discussed supplies, farming, customs and social differences between the two living environments. Okita took it all in stride, offering his humble opinion very now and again. Saitou simply listened with interest. this was obviously an old discussion between them. Here and there, they would approach a sensitive or emotional topic like social obligations. At this point Tokio would grow silent. Akame would give her her peace for a time, and when it seemed Tokio was working herself into depression or anger, she would speak up, changing the topic to a far more neutural idea. They both displayed greet knowledge of the subject.

Suddenly Akame turned to Tokio and whispered in her ear. Saitou couldn't catch much more than "Okita" and "sneak". Tokio looked at Okita, surprised, then back at Akame,"Realy?"

At Akame's nod, Tokio looked back at the captain, "Sou-kun, I could make you some more food, there is no need to hide it."

"Gomen Tokio-chan, but I did not wish to be a bother."

"No bother at all" with that both women rose and left for the kitchen.

Okita glanced at Saitou. In truth Saitou had been watching his comrade and knew he had been grabbing cookies for later. He also knew Okita had only hid the sweets when both women were turned away. Akame still saw this, and knew Tokio hadn't. They would have to keep close eye on these two.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The walk to Tanagi's house would take over three hour, so they set out just after breakfast in the hopes of reaching their destination before evening meal. The monk waved them good-bye as they walked away, towards Kyoto.

The first portion of the journey was counrtyside, so they walk in comfortable silence. Okita and Tokio led the way. Partly because Tokio knew the way and partly for strategic purposes. Okita would step in front of Tokio should Trouble arise. This trouble arrived only 15-20 minutes in to walk.

Saitou was the first to tense up. Akame had been a foot or so ahead of him, close behind Tokio's right shoulder, however, when Saitou sensed company he moved closer. Okita, sensing both the enemy and his friend, moved in front of Tokio slightly.

Two little dudes slid in front of Okita. They were built like a toad and a snake. H e just smirked at them, clicking his sword into ready position.

At the same time, three guys landed at the rear of the group. Saitou, whose back was already to Akame and Tokio, lowered his position and tilted his sword forward. Both defenders could sense one remaining fighter hidden in the woods but began to ignore him as the fight began.

Okita drew his sword just as the snake-man slithered in for the kill. The attacker jumped back as Okita swung his sword out to the first move of his jutsu. The frog tried to slash him in the back, forcing him to leap forward, following snake-man.

Saitou pulled himself into his first gotatsu stance. As he charged, two of the men charged his sides. As he was pulled into the heat of battle he glanced at the squabble his comrade was involved in and seeing that Okita was holding his own, he turned back to his fight.

Not a moment later a big guy with a spiked club landed between Tokio and Akame. He turned and swung at Tokio. She ducked, and stepped back. Akame was trying to come around and help but Tokio kept dodging in the wrong direction and kept her attacker between them.

After the third swing of the club, Saitou was able to jump in, having delt with his own adversaries. As Saitou and Big Guy dueled, well more Saitou hopping around the club like some crazed pingpong ball, Okita stepped over and pulled Akame out of danger. Tokio, herself, had retreated behind the danger line off to the side of the road. Saitou quickly dispatched his enemy, who fell to the ground with a great thud, Glancing at Okita and Akame, determining that a small scratch was all their damage, he turned towards Tokio to ensure her her no more involvement with such ruffiens.

Tokio, once she saw the completion of the battle, began venturing back towards the middle of the road.

Saitou studied her as they walked towards each other. Her stride was controlled. Usually she glided with practiced grace, more so than most high court ladies, but right now her step was purposeful, as if wary of everything. He also noticed she was holding her left hand oddly as if hiding it from view. A few quick strides on his part and he was along side Tokio.

She looked up at him, startled. He firmly but gently wrapped his fingers around her slim wrist. She looked up and then down as he brought her hand into sight. There was a gash on both sides of her hand.

"Tokio-san! You have been hurt!" Okita exclaimed as he and Akame bounced over, well Okita bounced. Akame skitted quietly. They waited, anxiously on the other side of the fallen enemies as Saitou guided Tokio to them. Actually, Akame looked more irritated at Okita who looked downright frantic. Indeed he was scurrying between pleading with Akame that Tokio would be alright, to which she rolled her eyes, and fidgeting at the edge of the battle field that used to be the road. In fact, he was staying within a certain distance of Akame, in order to keep a protective eye on her.

When Tokio and Saitou came within that radius, he rushed over and began fussing over Tokio like a mother hen. He had been bouncing around her for several minutes beforeTokio gently reprimanded him, "If you keep moving you'll lose more blood."

"Oh, don't worry about me-what about you-this is just a scratch-you have a much bigger injury..."

"We should bandage it up anyway" she said with a small smile.

Somehow Tokio talked Okita into sitting as she put a bandage around his ankle. The scratch was indeed small, but no sense in letting it getting infected. After she was done Okita sprang up, nearly knocking noses with Tokio.

"Now, Tokio-san, we must tend to your injury, Akame?"

"Akame, I'm afraid, never got the hang of bandaging wounds Sou-kun" Tokio said quietly as her friend's brow creased and she looked down, seemingly ashamed.

"Well then, There's no hope for it. I'll bandage your hand. Here I go"

Okita, normally rather adept at bandaging wounds, was failing at his task miserably. He was still bouncing around, it was so bad that Tokio's wrist was likely to be sprained before done. Finally, Saitougrabbed the bandage out of Okita's hand and shoved his bouncing buddy aside.

He knelt in front of Tokio and proceeded to calmly bandage her wrist. The wrist was quite slender as was her hand itself. Her fingers were graceful and well-kept. Her nails were shapely and clean despite living in the woods for so long.

As Saitou bandaged her hand Tokio took this oportunity to study him. While his face remained hard and impassive, his fingers were gentle. He held her hand firmly in one hand and gracefully wound the bandage around her wrist. Tokio's eyes began to flit towards their comrades. The swordsman apparently had decided that since Saitou was handling one woman he should entertain the other. He was, therefore, re-enacting the battle for Akame in the most spirited fashion.

She was not entertained.

With all crisese handled, they began their journey again, each unconsciously taking upp their previous configuration. They continued this way for quite some time, Okita and Tokio leading and chatting with Akame behind Tokio and Saitou a step behind her. A block or so from "home", Tokio began to slow and grow pensive. Akame, sensing her friend's change in additude, even perhapsanticipating it, hastened to catch up. Indeed, both men noticed Tokio becoming meloncoly and Akame's sudden presense next to her friend. Okita dropped back to join Saitou as they approached the Tanagi residence.

As Tokio opened the door, she turned and began thanking Saitou and Okita for their assistance. However, the door swung open and a chunky man walked out.

"Tokio! Why do you send these good men away so soon. We shall invite them in for tea."

Tokio, tensing at his arrival answered, "I only thought they may have other duties and I shouldn't keep them, Uncle."

The fighters looked at Tokio. Akame had disappeared the second the door was opened, so that left Tokio with the three men.

Tokio was looking down, in a subdued fashion. Her voice was quiet and serene. In fact, the only indication that she wasn't as calm as before was her hands. Normally folded in front of her waist delicately, they were clenched tightly, almost shaking in aprehension.

"Nonsense, come in all. Anjo take our guests to the sitting room."

As the servant led the warriors, Tanagi-san gripped Tokio's wrist and pulled her in a different direction. She winced was she followed him.

After they had been seated, saitou focused his senses to try and locate Tokio and her massive uncle. He heard shouts from a room beyond and a quiet whimper but could make out no intelligible sounds.

Then the dorr opened, admitting Tokio with a tea tray, followed by her uncle and a woman who was probably her aunt. As Okita began hellos and conversation, Saitou focused onTokio. Something was amiss.

Then he put his finger on it, she looked scared. The woman looked terribly frightened and subdued. Confused, though he would never show it, Saitou brought himself back into his comrades reality and to the conversation which strangely enough seemed focused around women. Apparently Tanagi was the person trying to marry Tokio off and looked as if he was adament about doing it.

"Control, that's what its all about, right Tokio?"

"Yes Uncle."

"See, she'll make a fine wife. We want her settled before we journey out of the country. After all, we can't be bothered with carting the along, right Tokio?"

"Yes Uncle." Tokio looked more unhappy with every word but remained as composed as ever.

The rest of the service was more of the same with inquiries into the warriors opinion of woman and marriage and a promise to see them at the gathering the following evening. It was a party arranged between Kondou and the politicians in town. One of the pruposes was indeedthe display of eligible young ladies.

In fact, this functions true prupose, or so Saitou had heard was to insure a wife for himself and Harada. Harada was an obvious problem. They had ahd many complaits in regards to him but why did Saitou need a wife? He liked being 'over dedicated' to his vow, as his commander had put it and prefered battle to soft company. Nonethelees, he was told to find a wife at this party, no ifs, ands, ors, or buts.

* * *

A/N so sorry i haven't wrote in a while. It truly was all down on paper  
so? what do ya'll think ?

Oh about Harada, i'm adding a captain to the historical list  
Writers progative


	5. Her Own Good

HI guys, sorry it took a while.

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**Chapter 5 Her Own Good**

Lanterns and candles lit in the restaurant. Laughter, talking and occasionally a drunken song sounded out the brightly lit windows into the courtyard. Even far into the garden, the party wouldn't leave Saitou in peace. He growled as even the fireflies in the trees seemed to be dancing around to the music. The entire world seemed to be partying tonight except him. He really wasn't one for parties.

He walked on. Sooner or later this path was bound to return to the main building. He wandered further into the gardens. He saw Ineoke for a brief moment as the irritating captain walked the other way.

As he came around a corner he felt Okita sitting under one of the trees by the water. _Odd, this kind of interaction is one of his elements. He likes parties._ In fact, the last time he had seen the captain, he had been regaling tales of new recruits with great joviality. Saitou couldn't think of a reason for him be out here at all much to have beaten him out here. Saitou made-up his mind and headed for the source of the ki.

Coming around the tree he found himself face-to-face with, not Okita, but Tokio. _Damn, I must stop doing this. Why do I always mix these two up?_

"Saitou-sama? My apologies. I did not intend to interrupt your peace. I shall return to the party."

As she turned he spoke," Silly"

Her eyebrow rose an inch, "Nani?"

"If you return I must escort you"

She smiled faintly and returned to admiring the scenery, which was what she had been doing when he arrived. She really enjoyed these peaceful views. She was glad Saitou was letting her enjoy it longer. She knew that she would probably wed soon and then she would not be able to do this.

Saitou glance at her surreptitiously. She had a content filled face. He had never seen her so carefree as they sat there looking across the river. He relaxed and leaned against the tree.

Both of them just relaxed, enjoying the companionable silence as fireflies danced.

_Maybe it was okay for them dance._

000

It was not to last. Faintly they heard a persistent "Tokio!" repeating. Tokio finally bowed to the inevitable and rose, "I should return. My uncle will be cross."

As she turned and walked back towards the party, Saitou turned and walked beside her. She looked up at him. Actually their height's were comparable, her being only an inch or two shorter than his daunting six feet six inches. He was impressed, he hadn't ever really met another girl that came close to his height.

"Now neither of us can be scolded" she said quietly.

As they approached the building, Tokio spotted her uncle and aunt off to the side.

"There you are! You are not here for the trees girl! Why have you not been inside?" Her uncle inquired angrily.

"Tanagi-san!" Okita bounced over, "Don't you know? Saitou-san is our most eligible bachelor here!" He exclaimed cheerfully much to Saitou's irritation. As he glared at this giddy person, he would not call him a friend right now; Tokio turned a questioning look his way. He had never mentioned that he was looking for a wife. Tanagi, however, was ecstatic,

"Really, then you couldn't do better than Tokio here. She can cook wonders, clean, sew, and is a wonderful hostess. She.." He went on and on. It sounded like he was trying to a piece of furniture, like a stove or a cabinet, than propose a marital alliance. Okita stepped in just as Tokio was looking as stony as possible and Saitou's peeved-ness was beginning to crack through his stoic mask.

"I'm sure Tokio will be an excellent wife for Saitou-san. Now, I shall introduce you to our commanders." He reached over and kissed Tokio's hand playfully, which she promptly snatched back, and led the Tanagis over, calling for Kondou in a singsong voice that made everyone who knew him wince.

Tokio looked after them with amusement showing on her face. "My apologies if my uncle offended you Saitou-sama." She trailed off as she realized he wasn't paying attention, or even looking at her face.

After Okita had kissed her hand, she had pulled it back and was holding it now in a peculiar fashion. One which tugged at Saitou's mind until he remembered. It was the way she had hid her wrists after they were cut in the fight the previous day.

Tokio, noticing his stare, began leading him back towards the garden. He reached forward and before she could notice or pull away he had her wrist in his hand. He lifted it, pushing the sleeve on her kimono up her arm. Her protests were quiet and went ignored. On her forearm there were vivid bruises, recent. His eyes darted up to hers, but she had turned her face away from him. He led her to the pond. Dipping two of his fingers in the water, he wiped them across her face. Starting at her ear, his fingers traveled down her cheek and neck and would have ended at her collarbone had her kimono not been in the way. In those streaks in her make-up he saw a large bruise of a punch.

She wasn't meeting his eyes. He felt his temper rise as he asked, "Your uncle?" even though he already knew the answer.

She didn't answer, only pulled her hand away and said in the quietest whisper, "I should return to the party now" and rubbed her make-up around to cover the bruise again and walked away.

Saitou looked after her thoughtfully and also went inside, he had some people to talk to.

000

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tokio flinched slightly at the outraged tone of her uncle.

"How DARE You leave Saitou-san alone after all the trouble I went through to convince him to consider you, you left him alone. You want to make a liar out of me! Well!" He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her, "you will marry. Your aunt and I cannot be here with you forever. How dare you jeopardize our plans!" By this point his grip had become physically painful on Tokio's shoulders.

She whimpered. He released her forcefully, throwing her backwards against the cabinet behind her.

"Lucky for you. I remedied the situation"

Tokio paled, "W-W-What do you mean?"

Suddenly they both heard a timid whisper, "Excuse me Tanagi-sama." One of the servants had entered and was trying to draw Tanagi's attention. This was odd, usually the servant just avoided her uncle when he was in this type of mood.

"My Lord, Saitou Hajime is here and is requesting an audience with you and Tokio-dono." the servant said this quietly. He looked exceedingly nervous. However, Tanagi was ecstatic.

"Send him in, don't let him wait at the door, lead him to the parlor! Tokio will serve tea while we discuss the wedding arrangements."

Tokio, who had been heading out, froze. She turned back to her uncle slowly.

"Uncle, I doubt it would be wise to presume anything. It may simply be a visit from Saitou-sama."

"Nonsense. He asked me for your hand himself last night. Said he was coming today. Now go get pretty for the man."

He shooed her out with his hand and went to greet his guest.

000

Saitou had actually been in the parlor, which adjoined the room of the argument, the entire time. His sensitive hearing had picked up the entire conversation. He, of course, had seen and heard worse from families. What had him confused was his internal reaction. Sure Tokio was interesting and intelligent, and if she could handle the sight of battle, she truly would be the perfect wife for himself. However, when he heard the argument and, even more so, Tokio's whimper, he felt anger swell within him. This made him even more certain of his plan.

"Ah Saitou-san, it is a pleasure. I was just discussing proper behavior with Tokio. I'm sure she'll make an excellent wife. Now, about the ceremony, is tomorrow afternoon too soon?"

"That would be agreeable. I have come to take Tokio and a companion to our Headquarters."

"Whatever for?"

"Now that she is my fiancé, she is a target and so is anyone near her by the enemies of the Shinsengumi. At our base she will be protected."

Tanagi looked distinctly uncomfortable, "B-b-by all means, take her then. A-A-Anything for her safety. I'm sure her maid would be happy to accompany her."

Tokio entered at the end of this statement and both men fell silent. Tanagi was quiet for the obvious reason that one doesn't discuss important issues in front of women. Saitou, on the other hand, was sufficiently distracted by Tokio. She wore a beautiful kimono of blues and greens and a green obi.. Her hair was in the same braid bun she always wore. Her make-up was different from the other times he had seen her. At the temple she had worn little if any, and the night previous she had wore quite a bit in a popular fashion. Now she wore a modest amount in such a way that it gently enhanced her youthful features.

She performed the tea ceremony with excellent skill and accuracy. However, there was an impersonal quality to it. As if her hands were acting of their own accord and her mind was elsewhere, only vaguely aware of her actions.

As she handed him his tea, their eyes met. Saitou was amazed. Gone were the playfully intelligent beacons, instead she looked at him through dull, lifeless holes. Even the color had dulled to a light orange. He remembered how, on their journey, she had watched and even stroked the trees as they passed by. On his previous visit he had seen that there were no gardens in the yard, not a single tree. If a few days had done this to her spirit, he had no doubt that a year would be more than enough to kill her.

As she completed the ceremony, Saitou looked up at Tanagi. Seeing the glance, Tanagi spoke, "Tokio-chan, tomorrow you will wed Saitou-san. He will take you and that maid of yours to his base for tonight. Now go, and pack. We should be done with the rest of the details by the time you finish."

Startled, Tokio looked from one man to the other and it seemed as if she would speak for a time, but she simply bowed her head and left to pack.

once she was in the hallway, she allowed herself to shake and become slightly hysterical. Akame came over, and with one look at her mistress's face she enveloped her in a hug. She whispered encouragement as they made their way towards her room where she packed what little she had brought to her uncles house. She knew that in the parlor her future was being decided and she no longer had any say.

Saitou and Tanagi completed their business and Tokio and Akame packed. They were all ready to depart before evening meal.

A/N i know this is short but its also the perfect place in the story to stop.

thankyou for reveiwing and waiting

I'll get the next one up faster

Ja Ne


	6. Night Before

I guess i lied this wasn't faster. curse college.

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**Chapter 6 Night Before**

After Tanagi and Saitou parted ways, Saitou was led back to the entry-way where Tokio and Akame were waiting. They seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, though they hushed abruptly upon his entrance. Tokio was standing in much the same manner as when Saitou had met her a week earlier; back straight, hands loosely folded, head tilted slightly down in a submissive way. Akame, on the other hand, was glowering, first at Tokio, then at Saitou.

Tanagi and his wife ushered them out the door where servants had already loaded the women's luggage on the carriage.

Saitou stepped forward, intending to help Tokio step up into the carriage but, her uncle beat him to it. As Tanagi gripped her arm , he whispered in her ear. She visibly paled, then bowed her head even further and entered the carriage. After this, Tanagi returned to his wife. Saitou came forward, this time to offer a hand to Akame. She just ignored him and hopped into the carriage herself. He thought nothing of it and simply followed up after her.

After the were underway, Saitou sat back and glanced at the two women. Tokio was looking at some non-existent world located to his far left. When his attention turned to Akame he found that after sitting she had turned an accusing eye on him and was glaring quite nastily at him. Considering he usually scared the bejeezes out of anyone this was quite a sight. He raised his eyebrow as he gazed back at her calmly. Until..

"How Dare You?!?" Tokio looked up quickly at her friends harsh words.

"Akame..." she, however, went ignored though.

"How dare you force this marriage through you pompous ass! I know you know about Tokio! If you dare you sick pompous filthy jerk; you rude impossible..." As she continued on in this fashion, Saitou absently noticed that she had already repeated one insult. In fact, as she continued he noticed quite a few choice words being repeated, calling him the worst possible adjectives she could devise. All the while Tokio was at her arm trying to get her attention. She finally responded to Tokio's supposedly calming distraction with some vigor.

"NO! Tokio-sama!! I won't let this creep hurt you and that is that! I don't care WHAT you say. You are not ready."

"Akame, I'll be fine. You really needn't make such a fuss." Tokio mumbled. She was so quiet Saitou barely heard her. He had his doubts how well Akame could hear her mistress while screeching her head off.

"I can and I will confront this man."

"Akame ...Please..."

"No, you are not healed from-"

"**AKAME, ENOUGH**" This time Tokio was firm.

Akame finally shut-up.

When they finally arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Saitou exited the carriage first. He then turned to help Tokio down. She took his hand and carefully stepped down. As she stepped down she discreetly looked around at the complex.

It wasn't extraordinary really, simply large. The mess hall was to the right; a dojo beyond that. On the left there was two large tents, that appeared to be for meeting purposes. There was a beaten path down between the mess and the meeting tents, otherwise the majority of the camp seemed to contain grassy lawn. There were very few trees, but a few could be seen towering above the tents. She couldn't see it but there was an outside training ground on the other side of the one dojo she could see. surrounding this training field was three additional Dojos and the captains quarters. Even further beyond that, there were rows of tents for soldiers, four or five, extending for nearly 50 meters. There was also another exit on that side of the complex away from Kyoto.

The trio began walking up the path, however they did not make it to the officers quarters. Instead they turned into the first large tent. It was a normal plain yellow, like the rest of the large tents. The soldiers' tents would be a cream or white. Tokio followed Saitou quietly. After a few steps she had enough courage to look inside the tent as they entered. Three men stood inside. They were talking quietly. To each side there were two guards, whom probably doubled as messengers, and one guard behind the platform the chair stood on. The chair was wood. It stood in the middle of the far wall on a knee-high platform made of wood. It was draped with some red clothe, and a cushion for comfort. Beside the chair on either side were cushions for subordinates. All three seats were on the platform. The floor of the tent actually started several steps into the tent. Once there the trio removed their shoes and stepped forward.

The men had stopped talking upon their entrance and now were heading their way.

"Tokio-dono, Akame-san, may I introduce Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizō, and Nagakura Shinpachi." Saitou said non-chalantly.

"A pleasure to meet you Tokio-dono. I hope to see you around. I wish I could stay and talk but I must gather my men for rounds. Ladies, Saitou-san, Commanders." With that short talk, Nagakura was off.

"Commander I should be going as well. I will see you ladies at the wedding tomorrow. Saitou-san, I must discuss something with you at your earliest convenience." And out went Hijikata.

"Well, come let us sit and talk. Tokio-dono, Ayame-san, please call me Kondou-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

The two ladies bowed there heads to the commander. All three sat at the table off to the left of the platform. Kondou turned to Tokio to begin.

"Tokio-dono, there are some things to get out of the way before you become Saitou-san's wife. First you need to understand the danger we deal with, as Shinsengumi, and a captain no less, your husband-to-be is in danger quite often, and so may you. Are you aware of this?" Tokio nodded at him, face set, "There are also some rules you should know, while any prostitute in the compound is fair game, you are not, do not let the men harass you in any way. Once you're known around here that shouldn't be as much of a problem. Also, you may appreciate that you cannot speak of anything you see inside this compound to anyone not of the Shinsengumi. You and Saitou-san have a house in town where you will live. Until decided differently, a member of the Shinsengumi will be with you when your husband is on duty okay."

Tokio nodded to all this, most of it made sense anyway. She did have a question though.

"Kondou-san, where will Ayame-kun and myself be staying tonite?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you'll have separate quarters next to Saitou-san's for this evening. the reception is being held downtown. Actually, its the same location as the party the two of you met at. From there, you and your husband will head directly home. Another carriage will take Ayame-san where she needs to go. Ayame-san, after you are settled, please find Hijikata and inform him of your destination tomorrow.

Ayame nodded to this. Kondou looked around expectantly. After he was sure neither had no more questions, he dimissed them to head for their night quarters.

Tokio and Akame walked down the path they had walked earlier following Saitou. Many of the soldiers were out walking from tents. Most of them were wearing the official colors of the shinsengumi. They walked around the compound on their business. A group separated off from the rest and headed toward the trio. They saluted Saitou when they arrived.

"Saitou-sama, Glad you are back. Would you be available for training for some of our group tonite?"

"Hai, after supper"

They nodded as the Saitou continued beyond them. Akame just eyed them warily. Tokio, however didn't make it past them. They had left the path and was now walking on the grass. Unfortunately for the distracted Tokio, there were a few sticks. She tripped on a stick and went flying away from Akame and Saitou. One of the soldiers had the presence of mind to reach forward and snatch her arm. He pulled her up.

"Easy there. You okay?" Saitou came up. He had only been a second behind the soldier.

"Dakkai, this is Tokio-dono, as of tomorrow she will be my wife. Tokio-dono, Akame-san, my men Dakkai Hiroshi , Roshinko Tanake." He pointed to each of them as introduced. The soldiers immediately straightened, eyes wide.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you Tokio-dono, W-W-We are honored." Dakkai spoke, nearly tripping over his words, blushing.

Tokio looked at him a moment then smiled. Akame looked at her mistress in question until Tokio bowed, "Arigato".

They separated. Akame saw Saitou look at Tokio out of the corner of his eye. She knew he saw the smile and guessed he had noticed how little she smiled at the house. Frowning at that idea, she looked inward. Could this Saitou person really be a good match for Tokio? At first thought, Akame said no. Tokio wasn't ready, and yet, if he could notice and care about her smile, maybe he could finish the healing process started eight years ago.

She was brought out of her wondering when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up into Tokio's worried eyes.

"We're here Akame." Beyond Tokio, Saitou waited for them to enter. She smiled and walked in. The room was simple quarters with an extra bed to accommodate the number of occupants. An ink painting hung in the corner and there was a small desk with a chair.

"These will be your quarters for the night. Akame-san if you know where you are headed tomorrow then you should inform Hijikata-san. Also, I would request a moment with my fiance." Akame looked at Tokio, who nodded.

Saitou stepped outside and called a soldier over. After giving the soldier specific instructions on mission and etiquette, Akame and the soldier left. Tokio stood in the room looking at the ink painting when Saitou approached her.

"Tokio-dono-"

"You shouldn't be so formal with me as we will be married." Tokio said quietly.

"Do you wish this marriage?" Tokio looked at him quickly. She seemed uncertain what he meant. "If you wish I will find you a position elsewhere. I have no desire to marry a woman against her will, such thing will only cause trouble."

Tokio looked at him a moment, "Are you asking for an honest answer then" He simply nodded afirmatively.

Her eyes widened slightly. She turned and stared at the wall. Several emotion flitted across her face too fast to be identified until it settled on determination, "Yes."

* * *

Akame returned to find Tokio sitting out on the front deck sipping tea. She was staring into the sunset peacefully, or what would be the sunset if the wall wasn't in the way. Akame didn't have the heart to interrupt her, therefore just sat next to her mistress, picking up the second tea cup. They sat that way for some time just calmly sipping tea. Darkness fell, there was an influx of people as shift changes took place, and meals were served in the mess. Akame just waited for Tokio to break the silence. 

"This might just work Akame." she finally said softly. Akame looked up at her mistress, her best friend.

"Are you sure about this. I leave tomorrow after the wedding." Tokio sighed and looked at her. She just nodded.

Akame smiled, _she has decided all right_.

Their silence was broken this time by a large influx of yelling people. Both women stood and looked on, until Tokio spotted an injured man being supported by another. She immediatly went towards them and helped.

"Tokio-dono, we really should-"

"Akame, just help." Tokio said tersely. Akame just sighed and acquiesced. Tokio was impossible like this.

"The medical tent is down here" The conscious man said leading them to a tent on the back corner of the meeting tent from earlier.

When they entered they found it full of people screaming yelling and just all around chaos. A very hassled looking person came up pointed to a chair for them. After setting their cargo down, Tokio looked around. Her eyes stopped when she saw a soldier arguing with another medic. The medic seemed to be trying to keep his temper as he explain something to the indignant soldier, who wasn't paying any attention. After another survey, Tokio concluded that this was why there was such chaos and that nearly half these people weren't either patients or medics. Then she saw a familiar face.

Roshinka Tanake, from earlier, came over the second he saw her.

"What is going on?" She was practically shouting to be heard.

"Raid, it's pretty bad, several different groups. These people are just concerned for their comrades, they really should leave. There are sti-" He stopped when she held up a finger. She turned to Akame and motioned. When Akame was close enough,

"Get their attention please." Tokio gestured around her. Akame nodded and stepped back unilt she was a few feet away then put her fingers in her mouth and let out the most piercing shriek any had ever heard.

The entire room went silent. Tokio nodded to Akame then spoke,

"If you are not a patient or part of the medical staff you should get out of this tent now." She spoke firmly. Roshinka stood in front of her and Akame behind but it wasn't necessary. With her authoritative voice, everyone who didn't know her, aka everyone, assumed she was part of the staff. The medic staff was so relieved they didn't care who she was. In less then 10 minutes the place was emptied of every nonessential persons.

A medic came up and started thanking them. Tokio stopped him and simply asked if they could help. She had experience in medicine. They were told they were most welcome. Since Akame could really help she just stay ed by the door. If someone looked like they were getting in they way again she retrieved either Roshinka or Tokio. Nearing midnight, Kondou stepped in to talk with the doctor about the injured. They spoke for a few minutes when they entered the main area and he saw Tokio.

"Doctor, how long has that woman been here?" The doctor proceeded to explain the help Tokio had been and how greatful him and his staff were to her. She currently was comforting an injured man who had yet to fall into unconsciousness. All the patients were in a state ready for bed save this one.

Kondou walked toward her, greeting others on his way. He arrived just as the man finally fell asleep. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She slowly turned. His eyes widened, she looked utterly exhausted. Just as she was beginning to sway he reached out and picked her up. Akame came running up, calling her name.

"She will be fine Akame-san. Roshinka-san please find Saitou-san or Okita-san and come to the officer quarters assigned to these two." Roshinka saluted his commander and ran off to find one of the captains. Dakkai Hiroshi came up, he was carrying a meal for the ladies, when he saw where they were heading he changed directions to have things set up when they reached the quarters. Kondou just nodded at him and followed to the quarters. He looked down at the woman he held. She had bags under her eyes, telling him that this was not the first night she had not slept. Her muscles were very tense, and her face wore a frown however he believed her to be at least semi-unconscious.

When they arrived, Dakkai gave Akame her meal and set the other aside should Tokio awaken. Kondou set Tokio on the futon that Dakkai unrolled however, when he placed her on the futon she began to stir. He reached out to her shoulder to help her should she awaken. Saitou entered just as she stirred. Kondou's attention turned to captain as he reached toward her shoulder. His attention was drawn back to Tokio as the second he touched her shoulder she shot up and back against the wall. Her eyes were widen and her breathing erratic. Akame, upon hearing the commotion came in and went to her side immdiatly.

"Tokio-dono! Are you alright? Calm down its okay. We're here. Everything's alright..." The reassurances continued in a whispered tone as Tokio reclaimed control of herself. The Shinsengumi just watched, glancing between the ladies and Saitou. He just watched intently as Akame calmed her mistress and they began to talk again. After whispering amongst each other for a few minutes Tokio became aware of the rest of the room. She then, to everyone's surprise but Akame's, bowed to Kondou.

"Gomen nasai, I did not mean to pass out on you Kondou-sama. Arigato for returning me to my room. I hope you can forgive my reaction to you this evening. I appeared to have had a disturbing nightmare to have such a violent waking." She said all of this with her head bowed. Dakkai and Saitou just stared at her. Each were wondering what exactly had been happening before they had arrived. Saitou was actually also very interested in the nightmare as he figured it had something to do with her "inner struggle".

Kondou was the one who responded to her. Her reaction had startled him, it totally contrasted the young woman he had met earlier. Furthermore everything about her contrasted everything he expected after meeting her uncle at the party. He had trusted Saitou's abilities to choose a bride but with this he had had his doubts. On the contrary he had found Tokio to be charming, cultured, caring, and intelligent. He had heard from the doctor how she had regained control of the medical tent, and helped out afterwards. In fact, by his estimation she had saved more than one life this evening in the 3 hours she had been in there. Kondou, therefore, felt he had no other way to respond but to bow his own head. Everyone in the room stared in surprise as he spoke.

"No Tokio-dono, I must thank you. Tonight you have saved my men, and assisted the doctors to not lose others. I cannot take offense to an unintended reaction when you have help so many. I am glad you will be marrying into our group." After he finished he looked at her large, stunned eyes. She just nodded, not knowing where on earth her tongue had gone. It had been a long time since someone had accepted her on her own terms. It just didn't happen in this era often. She looked at Saitou who, seeing her look, changed from a surprised look to one of bland observation. She looked for a moment then relaxed. She thanked Kondou for his kind words. Before anyone could get any other word in Okita burst.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! Tokio-chan should be sleeping. She's getting married tomorrow!" He stood there fuming. Kondou, Akame and Tokio chuckled, Saitou forwent rolling his eyes for raising his eyes, and Dakkai looked properly surprised and chastised. They all filed out to let the ladies sleep for the night.

Tokio stopped Saitou on his way out.

"I too am glad I am marrying tomorrow." He just looked at her a moment and left.

"Humph! He didn't say anything!"

"Akame-kun, he didn't need to." Tokio had seen it in his face earlier. When Kondou had thanked her and he had schooled his expression. He just couldn't keep it all off his face. She will be his wife, she saw it.

Pride.

* * *

A/N That was long. well over 3400 words.

Thank you for your patience. Arigato for the wait. I just started college and my first year has been hard but i'm finally settling in

please reveiw and tell me what you think.


	7. Bonds of Past and Present

**Chapter 7 Bonds of Past and Present**

Then next morning, Tokio and Akame heard a knock on their door just as they were finished packing. Tokio nodded to Akame to open the door. A young man stood there in Shinsengumi uniform.

"My name is Shinosuke Arai. I shall accompany Tokio-sama and Akame-dono to the wedding today and remain nearby for assistance until the reception is complete." He spoke in a stiff tone that almost made Tokio giggle. Akame wasn't sure what to make of this person. Neither girl responded until another head popped around the corner.

"Tokio-dono, I shall be accompanying you too." Then Akame relaxed. Tokio giggled as she thanked Shinosuke and Dakkai for their help.

After a little more time, and some help from the boys, the luggage and girls were in the carriage and on their way to the wedding location.

They arrived at the shrine. It was next to the restaurant that the party had been at several nights earlier. Dakkai and Shinosuke led them into the preparation room. After all the luggage they would need for the wedding was in the room they stood at the entrance. Tokio and Akame had just started to take out the garments for the wedding and reception when the door opened and a woman walked in briskly. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked over at them. She was tall for a woman, though not quite at Tokio's height. Her brown hair was back in a tight bun, and was in a rigid kimono. After a haughty look around, she approached Akame and Tokio.

"I am Sukata-san. I am here to dress Tokio-san appropriately. You needn't have your servant attempt to dress you."

"I think we can manage." Tokio replied blandly, but the woman just looked at her scornfully.

"An ugly tall girl such as yourself isn't suitable to help the woman marrying into the Shinsengumi. Takeda-sama sent me to help Tokio-dono with her wedding preparations so you can leave and help the cooks or something." Sukata told Tokio scathingly. Akame was torn between defending her mistress and giggling at the hysterical look on Tokio's face. Her eyes were glaring at this person with distaste and her mouth was in an "O". In fact, in almost any other circumstances Akame would be fearing for Sukata's life. The only thing saving her was the fact that she was sent by a captain of the Shinsengumi.

"I think you should leave. Your help is not required here." Tokio said frostily. Sukata looked mildly affronted. Then she slapped her.

"You do not have the right to tell me to leave you freakish wretch. My station is far above yours. Tokio-san, I apologize for my outburst if you will excuse me I will dispose of this creature then assist you properly." Sukata grabbed Tokio by the hair and shoved her out the door. Akame was so startled she didn't react fast enough. All she had a chance to say was a "Wait!"

When Tokio had been shoved out the door, she had been shoved directly into the hands of Dakkai. Shinosuke and Dakkai were conversing with Roshinka and another soldier when Tokio and Sukata had come barreling out. Sukata immediately took charge.

"Take this minx away. She is acting too far above her station to be around a future wife in the Shinsengumi." All the soldiers looked at her then at Tokio and finally at Akame who came out a second later. Sukata immediately turned to her to speak when Akame pushed past her,

"Are you alright?" Sukata was stunned. Three of the four men looked at Akame and asked what had happened. As Akame explained, they began to glare at Sukata. Since Akame had used "her" and "me" instead of names in her explanation, Sukata still hadn't figured out that she had switched mistress and servant. Just as the Roshinka was about to speak up, Okita approached with the traditional gift to the bride by the grooms family.

"What would be happening here? Tokio-chan, why aren't you getting dressed?" He asked Tokio. He went toward her when Sukata spoke.

"This servant for exceeded her station and offended Tokio-san." Okita raised his eyes and looked where she was pointing. Tokio just glared at Sukata.

"Exactly why are you here please?"

"I was sent by Takeda-sama to assist Tokio-san properly in preparing for her wedding."

"Next time you should locate your responsibility before insulting her." Okita started pleasantly, and ended with a slight edge on his voice. Everyone there visibly winced. The soldiers suddenly found assisting Tokio and Akame back into their rooms an extremely important and attention consuming job. Dakkai stopped only to collect the obi Okita had brought. Okita then glared at the abrasive woman left with him.

"I think we should take a little walk now."

* * *

Saitou looked at the clock for what seemed like the 300th time in an hour. 

"Can't wait for the big occasion or just nervous Saitou-san?" the monk asked. Saitou just smiled blandly and continued to try to drown out the monk's ramblings. Only the fact that Kondou was next to him kept him from a retort. He was a monk from the woodland temple where they had met Tokio, but Saitou did not actually meet this particular monk until today, and now he figured he could have gladly forgone the experience. He wondered vaguely if there was still enough time to try to convince the monk they did meet to perform the ceremony. They had asked for him initially but he had declined claiming to not be of high enough rank to preside over such a momentous occasion. However, Saitou had serious doubts this one could sit quiet enough, long enough to actually meditate at all, let alone reach a high level.

The door opened to reveal Okita. He slipped in the room, breaking up the "party" to take Saitou out to get dressed. Saitou followed his comrade with some relief.

"Where have you been Okita? Surely it doesn't take that long to deliver an obi."

"Ah Saitou-san, I became engulfed in the plights of others and had to swim to shore before I could return." Saitou looked at him, "Actually I had to assist Tokio-chan. Takeda-san sent a woman to assist in her dressing and the woman made a most unfortunate mistake." Saitou's eyebrow rose a cm. "She mistook Akame-san for the bride, and told Tokio-chan that no one would marry such a tall woman." Saitou snorted at this "Then promptly tossed Tokio-chan out by her hair. Naturally, I had to point out her wrongdoings. Then I sent her back to Takeda-san"

"Hn" which Okita took to mean Thanks.

Okita left Saitou in his room, choosing instead to sit out on the porch in front of the door just in case Takeda intended to "send help" for Saitou as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Tokio. 

"You look like a wonderful lily Tokio-dono!" Akame exclaimed as she added the last of the ornaments to Tokio's headpiece.

"Thank you Akame-kun...You will be here after the ceremony to un-lily-fy me right?" Tokio asked in a wry voice.

"Of course, of course."..."Tokio-dono, tonite you will become a wife."

"That's usually what happens at a wedding, which is the reason I am currently wearing nearly 2 lbs on my head is it not?" Tokio teased. Akame came around in front of her.

"Don't brush me off. Please Tokio-dono. Are you sure you can handle tonight? I know you still think of Haranada. You hide it well but I know. So does Nya-kun."

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Tokio replied as she looked away into her mirror. Suddenly she turned to Akame.

"Wait-a-minute. Nya-kun? Akame please tell me you didn't...You did tell him to come didn't you."

"Well..." Akame looked down.

"Akame!!"

"He would've found out sooner or later." Tokio just huffed. _Great, my husband-to-be will have one heck of an evening if Nya-kun will be here. I doubt I could head him off either. Oh-boy._

* * *

Music sounded quietly. The two families lined up. Well, those acting as the families anyway. On Saitou's side stood Kondou, Hijikata, and Nagakura. On Tokio's side stood her uncle, her aunt, and Okita. Okita had stated that if he too stood on Saitou's side then it would be uneven thus he should stand on Tokio-chan's side so she won't feel down. Tokio had no objections and Kondou didn't want to try anymore. 

The groom and bride entered and knelt before the priest. The ritual prayers were said and the exchange of Sake, completed. After the "families" had exchanged sake, the newly weds went to change for the reception. Akame followed quietly.

"Tokio-dono, that was beautiful! I hope your marriage goes just as well." She told Tokio as they walked down the hall. When they entered the room Akame became serious though, "Tokio-dono, will you really be okay? I know I'm repeating myself but I'm worried about you. Please, tell me one last time that you'll be okay."

"Akame, I will be fine. I know what I am doing. Don't worry so much." Tokio replied gently. They changed Tokio's outfit and her hair, thankfully, and said their good-byes.

"Tokio-dono, you must write me, and be safe...You don't have to do this you know."

"Akame, birds fly on feathered wings, though feathers have holes, a bird must fly into the sunset, for that is what birds do."

* * *

Everyone was talking when Tokio and Akame returned. At first they weren't sure what to do but Okita spotted them and came over. 

"Tokio-chan! Our lovely Tokio-chan is now married to our Saitou-san. Yay!!! Now you're part of our family!" Okita was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Sou-kun, you needn't be so exuberant." Tokio said calmly. They continued talking. Well it was more Okita chirping about the Shinsengumi but they were having fun so no one cared. Many other guests came forward and wished her well and congratulated Tokio on the wedding. Far more wished her well but she paid that no mind. She was the one who married her husband not these people. Suddenly something did catch her attention though.

"Kio-kun!!" A young girl shrieked as she propelled herself into Tokio's knees. Truthfully the 4-year-old would have probably knocked her over had it not been for Okita and Akame. Akame actually expected it, knowing they were coming tonite.

"Mi-chan?!?" Tokio exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your marrying, o' course" Mi-chan smiled up at the girl woman she had adopted as a sister. Tokio on the other hand was looking around to see who had come with her little friend, surely she didn't come alone.

"Mi-chan, I told you not to run off like that." An old man pushed his way through the crowds.

"Ojii-san! You're here too." Tokio said in wonder as he pulled her into a hug. Exactly how many of her friends had Akame told. She was trying to break bonds not strengthen them.

"Of course I'm here. Mi-chan had to be since you are one of her closest friends, and I couldn't let our precious little one come by herself." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes-Yes Kio-kun. I am here for your big day" Mi-chan smiled. She, then, began telling Tokio of all her adventures and general news about mutual acquaintances. Akame soon joined the conversation. When Akame had Mi-chan sufficiently distracted, the old man took Tokio aside.

"I thought you should know. Nya-kun is also here. I don't believe he has informed your brother but he definitely was going to be here." Tokio looked at him steadily. She was really glad to not have to deal with her brother but Nya-kun might also cause trouble. Especially if he got it into his head to talk to Saitou-kun. She began looking around for her new husband.

At another end of the room, Saitou had just escaped Tokio's "loving" Aunt and uncle as they complimented him on a wonderful wedding, when he heard a beckoning whistle.

He walked over to the corner of the back path to see a man standing under a tree. After walking toward him, Saitou stopped just out of swords reach of this stranger. They just looked at each other. Then he spoke.

"You have married Tokio-dono." The stranger stated. It wasn't a question so Saitou just stared at him and waited.

"Do you know anything about her?" Again Saitou didn't answer as he didn't believe some stranger was worth answering. Besides, Tokio's opinion of him and his of her were the only ones' that factored into this marriage.

"If you do know then you are the most despicable creature on this planet. And kami-sama, if you hurt her further I will have to make sure you live to regret it." Saitou now changed his stance to one of a more defensive posture. The stranger didn't react to the shift at all. "However if you don't...and if you're careful enough..." at this he paused and seemed to be thinking hard. Finally he turned his gaze to Saitou, "You could help her finally heal from her past."

The two of them just stared at each other. They stayed that way for a minute...

two...

ten...

an eternity it seemed. Until...

"NYA-KUN!!!!!" Nya-kun definitely jumped a foot when Tokio's voice carried the distance between her and the two boys, all three feet of it. She was quite peeved.

"Exactly what exactly do you think you are doing here?!?"

"I was congratulating you on your wedding and meeting your husband." He replied blandly with a small bow.

"Nya-kun I was not born yesterday. I can take care of myself thank you. And don't you even think about tell my brother. I refuse to deal with him right now." Tokio whispered fiercely at him. He just bowed and disappeared. Saitou's eyebrows did raise a little at this, _A ninja? A friend of her brother's no doubt._ He looked over at Tokio, she seemed to be calming herself down.

"My apologies, Saitou-kun if my acquaintance offended you." Saitou just shook his head and offered her an arm.

"Shall we return to our reception party?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course...Otto."

A/N Hi guys, i just finished finals and this story beckoned me so... what do you all think?

Sorry it took so long but i hope it was worth it. please review it encourages me. Besides i would like to know if i'm keeping people in character Ja Ne


	8. Wedding & Night

**_Disclaimer;_** I don't own anything

**Chapter 7 Wedding & Night**

The party went on for several hours before Saitou's "infinite" patience with such activities ended. Almost everyone had stopped by to congratulate him. Actually he didn't pay notice to the few civilians that had attended; it was the members of the Shinsengumi. They all seemed to want to congratulate him on finding such a woman so suited to his profession, also, they all couldn't help but tell him she was quite the looker too. After hearing this from most of squads 4, 8, 9, and 10 and from half the captains, he was becoming slightly grouchy. Luckily not only did Nagakura and Okita notice but so did his own squad. They began heading off some of the more potential annoyances where possible.

Okita came up to talk to him, finally realizing that he was about to explode, to try and calm him down. Besides he had some questions.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" he asked happily.

"Hn"

"Is you're wedding fun?" he piped.

"Hn"

"Did you get warned of hurting Tokio enough?" he continued.

Saitou glared at him hard. Okita's smile was still in place but his eyes were boring into his own. He had heard "Nya-kun"

"Apparently she really has a past to watch out for. I asked around but no one had heard any large news concerning her in the past five years. I did find out though that she didn't appear in the social scene until 6 years ago. Before that no one had heard of her at all. Even then she was reclusive. She spent time inside or out in the country away from people. Her brother, though I found reference to, has not ever been seen. He probably does exist, or did at some point, and is used as a cover-up. Tokio, however, never seemed to enter the same world. She learned all the lady's arts and kept quite respectable, just somewhat absent."

"I received a letter warning me also. It appeared in my quarters at Headquarters. There was no trace of the intruder though."

"Tokio's brother obviously has too many friends in the shadow society. Should we expect him to be banging down our door?"

"No, Tokio made it quite clear to her friends, on pain of death" he chuckled remembering the spark as it had returned since she had left her uncle's house. He paused for a moment, "Okita, have you found anything alluding to a tragedy in her past?" Okita looked at him then shook his head slightly.

"No, not yet but I shall continue my hunt."

He looked across the room to her. She was looking around for someone demanding her attention. She looked like she hoped she wouldn't find anyone. Nodding in her direction he looked at Okita. The two men made their way to her.

"Is Kio-chan tired?" Okita bounced in her ear. She spun and looked at them both warily. Then her shoulders sagged a little and she nodded.

"We shall tell our guests good night then." Saitou stated flatly. Both of his companions nodded.

They began to say goodbye to the guests. Rather Tokio began to say goodbye, Saitou stood behind her, glaring at any guest who deemed to lag with his new wife beyond customary sayonara. The only guest that didn't seem to be bothered by his glares was the old man and brat that followed him. She latched on to Tokio's neck for a length of time far longer then Saitou approved. But the old man just smiled his blank face smile.

He had had this smile on his face the majority of the evening the only time it dropped was when he was talking to Tokio earlier. This combined with the "shadow man" he had spoken with led him to believe that if this man was not a ninja he was in league with them. Another near invisible layer of protection Tokio had from her brother no doubt. He wondered how long they will try to follow his new wife.

He also wondered what they would do tonight, _I can see Tokio not taking it well should she find out her brother or his friends were spying on us during our wedding night_.

He was dragged from his thoughts by a tug at his leg. He looked down to see Mi-chan was tugging at his leg. When she saw she had his attention. She beckoned him down with her finger. He looked at Tokio, who was watching them. She saw his look and nodded. He turned back to the little girl and bent down until he was eye level. She reached her hands up and whispered in his ear so soft he doubted anyone else heard. Even a ninja would have trouble hearing this whisper.

"Please give Kio-kun time to not be scared. She needs to see you are a good man before she can love you." With this the girl turned and sprinted to the old man's side. She waved energetically at them then they both left. Tokio waved at them before turning a questioning look in Saitou's direction. He leaned back against the wall to wait for her to say the rest of her good byes. Saitou had much to think about.

After what seemed like half of Kyoto, Tokio finally reached the last guest and Saitou and Tokio left. Okita walked them out to the carriage. Rather he walked Tokio; Saitou was already out there speaking with Kondou.

"Kio-chan, remember if you need or want anything, please ask. You don't have to be afraid of making requests." Tokio looked at him a moment. He was looking at the men by the carriage with a grin, but his eyes were serious.

"Are you referring to yourself or my husband?" She inquired softly. His words were meant to reassure her, of her husband or her friend she was unsure.

"Both of course" his goofy face was back and they were close enough to Saitou and Kondou to be overheard. Tokio looked at her new husband, turned to Okita and softly replied.

"Thank you Sou-kun" she smiled warmly at him before approaching the carriage. Kondou congratulated her once again and welcomed her into the Shinsengumi. Saitou handed her into the carriage and with a nod to Okita and Kondou, he followed himself.

000

They rode in silence for a while. Tokio was staring out the window. She still wasn't sure what to make of her new husband. She barely knew him, yet they had just promised their life together. She felt as if she was constantly in a position where some man she barely knew was in control of her destiny. What would this man do with it?

Saitou was likewise thinking of his new spouse. She hadn't said a word since they left the reception.

She was obviously thinking hard about something. He too was thinking. He had a wife now. A normal man would be excited about wedding tonight. A normal man would be happy to be married to such a lovely, well-bred woman. Saitou Hajime was not a normal man. If he had had the time he would have liked to have time to get to know Tokio a little more before binding himself to her but her uncle's disposition helped his decision along. Besides he didn't think Kondou would have let him hold it off. However, her brother and indeed everyone who knew her seemed intent on keeping this invisible layer of protection. They seemed convinced that this marriage would have a large impact on it, the question was, what part of marriage were they referring to?

Suddenly his senses alerted him to a disturbance. He grabbed his sword next to him and held it to draw. His motion alerted Tokio and she immediately slid forward on the seat so her feet were on the floor. She was watching her new husband for directions. He was glaring at the window.

Without warning he suddenly leaped at his wife, pushing them both out the door. While she was tense and alert when his body hit hers, the second they were air-born her body lost all tension. He figured she had fainted. That meant she would be dead weight.

Out of habit he had sent them into a roll away from the carriage. After hitting the ground first, he rolled them until he was on top and rose to ready position. Now he drew his sword. Feeling motion beside him he looked down to see if she was coming to. She was wide awake. Still low, she was alert and tense, with her arms bent on the ground and knee bent. She was ready to spring to her feet or crawl away. He should have known. With all the ninjas around her, including her brother, she probably had been in this situation before. She had instinctively relaxed her body both to avoid injury when they landed and the make any air-born moves easier on him.

This changed the situation entirely. He had no idea if she would fight or even defend but she looked like she could take orders from a soldier with relative understanding. After a quick look at the neighborhood and skewered carriage, she, almost automatically, looked to him for instruction.

"Stay here and be alert" he said shortly. She nodded and drew herself up on her hands and feet, crouched and ripped her kimono slightly to allow a greater freedom of motion. He stood, sword at the ready. One attacker was still on the carriage roof. Another was on the coach-seat. That one's sword was through the driver. Saitou could sense another three of them. He ignored one as it was not a warrior, thus likely it was a pedestrian trying to hide.

All of a sudden the attacker on the coach-seat threw the body at them. Saitou side-stepped before he remembered he had no notion of how Tokio would react to having a bloody body thrown at her. The man may or may not be dead but he was definitely covered in his own blood.

The body flopped not a foot from her hand. Looking at her husband in front of her a moment, she reached out and touched the man's neck for a pulse. Looking at Saitou she shook her head negatively. He was dead. Seeing that she wasn't going to the faint or scream he turned back to the attackers. He nearly smirked at their startled expressions at Tokio's reaction.

They rushed him. He came toward them to draw the fight away from Tokio. After some scuffling the battle drew to a close, Saitou winning of course. He was relaxing out of his stance when he heard Tokio finally scream. Halfway through his spin a gunshot went off. The bullet lodged itself not two feet from his shoulder in the carriage door.

Turning he saw Tokio's arms were wrapped around the "pedestrian's" arms. He was holding a shotgun. Saitou had dismissed him due to his lack of swordsman spirit. Just as Saitou rushed towards them the gunman swung his gun around, dislodging Tokio.

She was flung hard to the ground a few feet away. The gunman swung his shotgun toward her and was taking aim. Saitou intercepted the gun just as it went off. After skewering the gunman he turned to Tokio. He hadn't gotten to the gunman fast enough. Tokio looked alright but she was holding her cheek. The bullet had grazed her cheek leaving a shallow gash behind. Before either of them could move they heard shouts in the nearby alley. Saitou turned to face them and Tokio tensed up, ready to run or hide, whichever her husband told her to do.

"Saitou-san!" Okita's voice rang through the night air. Saitou snorted and turned towards his wife. Kneeling in front of her, he lifted her chin and inspected the gash on her cheek. It was still bleeding but not very deep. She had scraped on her calves from the fall but she didn't seem bothered as her husband helped her stand.

"Are you both alright? Where are they? Are there any left? Kio-kun, your hurt!" Okita was jabbering at a mile a minute. This cause Saitou to relax. If Okita had sensed any threat in the area, he would be quiet and hunting. If he was making this much noise he was absolutely sure there were no more enemies in the dark. Okita may be an idiot, but Saitou trusted him in matters of combat.

"We should continue home, Tokio" Tokio nodded slightly and walked behind him. Okita followed them until they reached their new home.

Tokio was pondering the event. Most of her responses had been instinctive. She couldn't help remembering the feeling of being held by someone again. He hadn't held her in a controling manner, it was protective. She hadn't felt that since her mother fell ill. She looked side-wise at her husband. Her cousin had said he was a good man. She had always respected her cousin's judgement but when it came to men she was still very wary. But tonight, when she saw the gun pointed at him, her world froze. She jumped without thinking, if the gunman hadn't been so surprised the gun would have shot her in the shoulder. She had never reacted that way for a stranger before. That is what her husband was, a stranger, but she found he was also trustworthy, honorable, concise, and respectful. She would have to see what would happen when they reached their new home. this line of thought brought her back to what she had been thinking on in the carriage. Tonight. She looked forward determined to think about it after they found this ellusive house they were supposed to live in.

It was a modest dwelling. There was a sitting room in front, a kitchen to the side, and a bedroom in the back. Behind the house there was a bath-house. Tokio poked around the house while Saitou and Okita discussed what had happened. After Okita had said goodnight "wink wink" to Saitou, Saitou went to find his wandering wife. She was standing in the yard just staring at the sky. He walked up behind her. When he touched her arm to get her attention, she jumped a foot in the air. She looked at him with wide eyes. They walked inside.

Back in the bedroom, both got ready for bed. Actually, Saitou got ready. When he had found Tokio, she had cleaned herself up and changed already. She wore a light yukata. She was standing on the other side of the room staring holes into the wall. He looked over at her. If he had thought she was brooding in the carriage, now she was beyond brooding. She was apprehensive. He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly with the tip of his finger. Her entire body clenched and she sank to the floor, shaking. He was slightly alarmed. In the battle today and several days ago she was calm, collected in a way that borderline an actual soldier, but here she was a scared child.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-I c-can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. I-" Her breathy voice dropped off. Saitou was suddenly reminded of several things he had heard over the last few days.

_...this woman seemed to also have an inner struggle..._

_..."How dare you force this marriage through you pompous ass! I know you know about Tokio! If you dare you sick pompous filthy jerk; you rude impossible..." She finally responded to Tokio's supposedly calming distraction with some vigor._

_"NO! Tokio-sama!! I won't let this creep hurt you and that is that! I don't care WHAT you say. You are not ready."_

_"Akame, I'll be fine. You really needn't make such a fuss." Tokio mumbled. She was so quiet Saitou barely heard her. He had his doubts how well Akame could hear her mistress while screeching her head off._

_"I can and I will confront this man."_

_"Akame ...Please..."_

_"No, you are not healed from-"..._

_...His attention was drawn back to Tokio as the second he touched her shoulder she shot up and back against the wall. Her eyes were widened and her breathing erratic..._

_..."Do you know anything about her?" "If you do know then you are the most despicable creature on this planet. And kami-sama, if you hurt her further I will have to make sure you live to regret it. However if you don't...and if you're careful enough..." at this he paused and seemed to be thinking hard. Finally he turned his gaze to Saitou, "You could help her finally heal from her past."..._

_..."Please give Kio-kun time to not be scared. She needs to see you are a good man before she can love you."..._

He looked at her shaking form. Many pieces started to fit together. He still didn't understand a reason, but now he did understand why all her friends were so protective of her. Something had happened to her in the past, something she wasn't over yet. He looked at her shaking form. She hadn't run. She had just balled up. She hadn't run away the other times either.

..._"It is not my place to speak of any ambush, whether it be at Tobafushimi or Iwaki." He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her. Her eyes were sparkling, as if amused that he would test her knowledge as opposed to accepting her manners and praises..._

Not from intelligence.

..._Not a moment later a big guy with a spiked club landed between Tokio and Akame. He turned and swung at Tokio. She ducked, and stepped back. Akame was trying to come around and help but Tokio kept dodging in the wrong direction and kept her attacker between them._

_Tokio, once she saw the completion of the battle, began venturing back towards the middle of the road._

_Saitou studied her as they walked towards each other. Her stride was controlled. Usually she glided with practiced grace, more so than most high court ladies, but right now her step was purposeful, as if wary of everything..._

Not from friends.

_... His motion alerted Tokio and she immediately slid forward on the seat so her feet were on the floor. She was watching her new husband for directions..._

Not from fear.

_... She had instinctively relaxed her body both to avoid injury when they landed and the make any air-born moves easier on him..._

Not from consciousness.

_... The body flopped not a foot from her hand. Looking at her husband in front of her a moment, she reached out and touched the man's neck for a pulse..._

Not from death.

_...He was relaxing out of his stance when he heard Tokio finally scream. Halfway through his spin a gunshot went off. The bullet lodged itself not two feet from his shoulder in the carriage door._

_Turning he saw Tokio's arms were wrapped around the "pedestrian's" arms. He was holding a shotgun... _

Not from him.

He turned to her and reached out gently.

"Come Tokio. We will sleep tonight. That is all we will do." He gently turned her so she faced him. Pulling her gently he kept his eyes on hers. Silently he urged her to the futon. They lay down, Saitou kept his arm around her waist. She just kept looking at him. He closed his eyes in hopes she would follow his example. After a while he heard her even breathing.

Just before she fell asleep though, she reiterated to herself, _this might just work_.

* * *

A/N Holy Hannah! That was a hard chapter to type up. I do like the way it turned out though. My last update was in may, nearly 5 months ago so I'm happy to finally put this chapter up. Thank you to all who have reviewed and I'm sorry to all who have waited so long. 

vtori77777  
Thank you for your reveiw on my last chapter. When i saw that i immediately knew what to write for this one.

A/N II umm me very very sorry. I opened this intent to start on the 9th chapter and realized I had never posted the 8th. it was done monthes ago. anyway i'm going to work with the 9th and try and get it up before spring break

Ja Ne


	9. Life Starts Anew

**_Disclaimer;_** I don't own anything

**  
**

_You are my Sunshine_

_My only Sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The little blonde laughed as she was held in the air by her father. She smiled at him._

_"Papa, is Papa happy?" He smiled back._

_"Yes Sunshine, Papa is happy as long as you are here" They child laughed as the scene faded. _

**Chapter 9 Life Starts Anew  
**

Tokio stretched like a cat as she returned to waking world. She always felt so happy after that dream. Upon finding the limit to her stretch, she noticed that her new husband wasn't in bed, or in the room at all. Rising out of bed she took a closer look at the room. It was modest like the rest of the house she had seen last night. The single futon she sat on was on one side of the room leaving enough crawl space between it and the wall for a person to get out of bed. A few feet from the foot of the bed was a desk pushed against the wall. It had a mirror infront of it, leading Tokio to believe that it was originally a dresser. The closet was to the right of the bed on the far wall. She had yet to open it but currently it would only hold her husbands things as hers were not unpacked. The door was on the same wall as the desk in the far corner of the room.

Tokio stood, intent on seeing where her husband had wandered to. She pulled on a robe on her way out the door. Padding down the hall, she heard chinking in the kitchen. She entered to find Dakkai drinking his morning tea, sort of. Dakkai was one of the newest recruits, thus quite young, and sitting still was not his strong suit yet. She smiled as she rested her hand on his shoulder. he jumped a foot in the air, spinning to face this new oponinent. He smiled shyly when he saw Tokio standing there.

"Tokio-dono! I didn't hear you get up. May I get you some morning tea?" He fumbled around. Tokio felt her heart lighten. Motioning to him to stay put before he hurt himself and began to familiarize herself with the kitchen. She talked to him as she moved around the kitchen.

"Dakkai-san, where is my husband?" He looked at her slowly.

"Saitou-tiacho went to the copound at sunrise this morning for early patrol. I'm to stay here until he returns tonight."

"Then, can I assume he won't be here for lunch?" Dakkai nodded. She sighed and went back to her tea making.

She continued to putter around the kitchen. Dakkai looked at her. He honestly wasn't sure what to think of this woman. He had been chosen by Saitou-tiacho immediately upon entering the Shinsengumi. He held his captain in high respect, borderline that of his sensei back home. He couldn't understand this woman though. She was cultured, gorgeous, well-mannered, everything a woman in a high-ranking family should be; everything his captain wouldn't be looking for in a wife. What did he want from such a woman? Dakkai started _Speaking of which_

"Tokio-dono, Saitou-tiacho left this money to use to fix up the house and purchase food." Tokio looked up from her tea then looked at the envelope. She nodded and continued to drink her tea and stare into space. After she had finished, she took her and Dakkai's dishes and put them in the sink, they didn't have soap yet so she would wash them after they went shopping. She returned to the bedroom and dressed in a comfortable working kimono. It was the only one she owned, having kept it from her mother. She approached the desk. After rummaging through it some, she located a blank piece of paper and writing utensil. Turning, she began to put her clothes in their proper place. She also folded and put the futon away.

Next, she walked back intot he kitchen and began writing a list on the paper of things she owuld need in the kitchen; dishes besides tea cups, soap, towels, the like. She proceeded to do the same in the front room and the bath house out back. Dakkai followed her with his eyes, moving only when she either moved outside his range of sight, or when she needed help moving something. The house did have basic furniture. She reorganized the front room and moved the kitchen table so it was in the previously empty dining room off the kitchen. The bath house hadn't needed much save towels and two basins. Likewise, the bedroom was well off. She then counted the money left for her. She decided that since the only food in the house was tea they would eat lunch while they shopped. She changed into a nicer kimono for going out and they left for the market.

000

Tokio hadn't paid much attention to the actual location of the house last night so she asked Dakkai to guide her to the nearest market. They arrived just before the lunch rush. Not wishing to get caught in the crowd she looked for a place to eat. Upon questioning she found that Dakkai was also ready for lunch and they ate at a small soba shop along the park. After eating she wandered up and down the stalls looking at everything. Dakkai, having been here many times, found this relatively boring and was wondering just how many markets this cultured woman had stepped foot in before. She reached the end and started back down the lane. Dakkai was about to sigh in exaperation for the third time when she spoke.

"YOu don't have to follow me the entire time you know, I'm sure I can navigate a marketplace." Dakkai blushed at being caught being bored in her presence. He shook his head, his captain had told him to watch her, so he would not let her out of his sight. She srugged slightly and approached the first stand of the day, besides lunch. Here she purchased towels and cleaning clothes. She went to next one and purchased candles and soap and so on. This continued all the way back down the lane. She stoppped at nearly every stall and bought something, except the food stalls. Once they were back at the beginning of the stalls she looked around and tagged one of the children running around the nearby yard. She walked over to them and called out.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sai." The children looked at each other and then pointed to the next house. She nodded to them. Going to the next house she motioned ot one of the girls sitting on the porch. The girl came out and bowed her head to Tokio. Tokio began speaking to her.

"Sai, could you find a couple of strong boys to help you carry these to Kitayama St. I'll be there in twenty mnutes." Sai nodded to Tokio and motioned to the space in the corner of the yard. Tokio, and Dakkai after she motioned ot him, unloaded the purchases. Tokio gave 5 yen to her and waved as they headed backinot town. Dakkai walked next to her.

"Did you know them?" Tokio tunred to him with a smile.

"They are very good friends when I would visit Mi-chan." Dakkai, having heard of Mi-chan from the reception after the wedding. They went back through the market, this time buying food. Tokio didn't spend too much time anywhere today. She had too much to do, she would socialize andmeet people next time she was here. After buying the essential foods,she turned to Dakkai.

"Dakkai-san, what does my husband like to eat?" Dakkai looked away from the apple he had been perusing and looked at her. He then thought about it for a moment.

"The only thing he has ever eaten in any quantity was soba. But that could be because it is served every day at the complex." He shrugged, it wasn't something he paid particular attention to, though it was her job to figure it out. She frown and thought. She had already bought soba noodles so she decided a simple meal tonight, since she wasn't aware of when she would actually see her husband. After picking a few more things, they headed home.

000

Saitou stood on the far side of the dojo, watching some of his men spar. he had been on patrol all morning and planned on it most of the afternoon. He knew Kondou was confused. The hope had been that, with a wife Saitou would slow down a alittle. He snorted, he was obsessed with their goal for a reason. He thought of his wife. She was still sleeping when he had left, leving some moeny with Dakkai so she could make house. He wondered if she had had a chance to go into the yard yet. He smiled when he thought of what he had left there. He hadn't gotten her a wedding gift so he thought it was appropiate. Suddenly the door srang open. A soldier hurried up to him. The soldier quickly rattled off knew orders. Saitou growled, he had wanted to get home before Tokio had gone to sleep so he could at least talk with her, now he wouldn't get home until well after sundown.

000

Tokio and Dakkai had arrived back at the house to five youngsters standing outside it. They were all frowning at a group of men. Sai, the only girl of the bunch, was actually yelling at the men. One of them back-handed her. Tokio walked up at this point.

"Gentlemen, is that any way to treat a lady?" The men looked at her and smiled.

"We might treat as one if she acted like one. These tripes just stole all these items from this house. We were making sure they didn't leave with them." One of the youngest children spoke up.

"No you weren't, you said you wanted your share!" The men snarled at them. Tokio turned to the children.

"Now children you should accuse such gentlemen of such crimes." She turned to the men, who were smirking at the children. "Thank you for your help but it would be impossible for them to steal these from this house as they have yet to enter this house at all. I asked them to carry these things and they have done a beautiful job. In fact, they waited here when they didn't have to. I shall give them a little extra for such service. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I should borrow these youngsters to help me place my things inside the house." Tokio continued to smile at the no dumb-founded men. They had just not only not gotten the kids introuble, but they hadn't gotten anything for their troubles and it sounded like they had helped the kids out. Grumbling they wandered off. Tokio motioned for the children to each grab something and begin to carry it in. Sai whistled and two more girls came around the corner and began to help. Between the nine of them they moved everything inside the house in no time. At this point, Tokio began to delegate jobs. The boys, once the lifting was done, she sent out to he back to rake, sweep and general yard work. She had seen it's general size last night but hadn't been out there since. The girls helped her clean and prepare some small sweets. Eventually the boys returned reporting the yard done but they wanted to know what she wanted done with the tree. Tokio was puzzled. There weretwo trees in the back yard but they were both firmly in the ground and there wasn't much they could do with them. Curious she followed the boys out to the yard.

There in a pot was a sassafras sapling surrounded by small ginger plants. She smiled. She told them to put it under the kitchen window where it would get sun, she would plant them later. Returning inside she discovered that her sweets were done and invited the boys to the front porch. The children each had one sweet and 5 yen before heading out the gate. Their older siblings or mothers had come to collect them, thanking Tokio for keeping them occupied for the afternoon. Tokio placed the remainder of the money in the desk drawer. She then went into the kitchen and began to prepare soba noodles with carrots and light curry. That being started, she began to arrange her new items as she wanted them, calling on Dakkai if she wished to move furniture.

Okita stopped by with a house-warimg gift of a basket of fruit, of which he stayed long enough to talk and eat all three oranges. Tokio didn't mind, she was partial to them any way.

At sunset she, and Dakkai after some prodding, ate dinner. She placed the remaining dinner in the stove to stay warm. They talked into the evening. Tokio finally decided to head to bed. Dakkai sat out on the porch until Saitou returned near midnight. He was grumbling about self-important politicians so Dakkai thought it best to simply leave after a breif good night and relaying that dinner wsa still in the stove. Saitou ate the soba cold, chuckling at how Tokio had chosen a wonderful dinner. He went to their bedroom, using hid natural silence to keep from waking his wife. She sleeping on her side. THe window streamed moonlight on her face. Saitou just gazed at her a moment, before getting ready for bed himself. As he crawled into bed Tokio awaoke startled. She spun around in bed, hearing him.

"Tokio?" He stated and asked. She relaxed when she heard his voice. She nodded to him.

"Did you find dinner?"

"Ah" She smiled. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Just before he went to sleep he heard her.

"Thank you for the wedding gift." He wrapped his arm around her waist. She tensed then relaxed. He hoped that someday she would get used to his presence. He watched her breathing even out and then fell asleep behind her.

000

He left the every morning much as he had the first one. Tokio kept herself busy puting order into their home. A week went by, and they had barely said a handful of words. One day, Tokio decided to take on a new project.

Roshinko Tanake was the guard left today. When Tokio awoke she prepared tea and white rice for the two of them and then set about her day. Today she wanted to tackle the back yard. Retrieving her pink bag from its hiding spot at the bottom of the closet, she began to peruse her selection of herbs. Taking out several she journeyed to the end of the back yard. The yard was completely enclosed. Tunring towards the house confirmed that Roshinko was on the roof, watching her. She found him a quiet character to have around. He was built like her husband, though no where near as tall, her husband towered over everyone, and had mud brown hair pulled back in the conventional manner. She tunred back to her garden. She had made it halfway through her garden whenshe stood and stretched. Confirming that Roshinko was the only person in sight and he was staring at the sky she began the dance routine her mother had taught her. She hadn't done it ina while and she made several mistakes. Eventually, she finished it correctly. She smiled, it felt good to do it again. She had always thought her mother was the most graceful, fluid dancer. She would only dance in the woods though, saying that the animals are the only things that could stay still long enough to understand the dance. Tokio had memorized each and every step.

At noon, she called Roshinko down from the roof for lunch. She continued to clean the house and began to attend to the walls, in bad need of a good painting. Counting the walls that needed it she decided to buy the paint today and use it the next day. Changing out of her work kimono she went into the market. This time she stopped and talked with some of the other shoppers. Most of the women she talked to were mothers or aunts of the children from the previous day. She purchased some small paints, she only wanted to touch up the walls, and they walked back towards the house.

On the way they heard the thundering of a very fast moving carriage. Tokio maoved further out of the road in order to avoid the carriage. They saw it speed around the corner. It wsa going exceedingly fast. People hurried out of the way. Tokio was looking in the road watching everyone scatter. There was a group of children off to the side playing. It looked like one girl was in charge of eight or nine younger children, some barely old enough to walk. She was having a hard time keeping a hold of all of them. Tokio saw one drop his ball and it rolled intot he street. The child went after it, ignoring the girl yelling after him. Tokio shoved her things into Roshinko's hadns, who was still watching the carriage, and sped for the child. Roshinko had turned towards her upon suddenly recieving an armful of painting supplies and her purse, and his eye went wide when he saw her current tragectory. He shouted towards her, which went unheard.

Tokio pounced on the child and rolled them out of the road seconds before the horses galloped at the very spot the child had been standing. One of the soldiers following the carriage halted and returned to where Tokio was rising. Halting in front of her he begna to shout at her.

"You should keep your children out of the way of Lord Hiagi! He should not have to stop for you peasants!" Tokio looked up at him and kept her glar to a minimum, barely. She responded demurely.

"Of course, my apologies if there was any inconvenience to your lord. His speed was more extreme than I was expecting and thus did not act apropiately." She spoke in a level, polite tone as the soldier looked at her. He was trying to decide if she had just insulted him or his lord. Deciding she had brought his hand back to strike her.

"You would do well to watch you tongue wench!" His hand never connected with her cheek, though. Roshinko grabbed it, sstill juggling the painting supplies.

"I believe you are out of order, soldier. She has apologiezed for any inconvenience, now perhaps you should see to your master." The soldier glared at him,

"A randomn Shinsengumi has no business getting involved in these matters." Roshinko's eyes marrowed. Their group was _supposed _to be keeping the peace in this town. He simply answered the soldier.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I, Roshinko Tanake, am escorting the wife of my captain through town today, making it my business should you attempt to strike her. The soldier recoiled at this. The wife of the Shinsengumi captain was indeed a person of some importance. He really didn't hve the authority to punish her unless he had a very good excuse. He simply sneered.

"I'd keep her under better watch then." And he left to rejoin his party, already halfway across Kyoto. Roshinko turned to see Tokio had only paid minimal attention to the conversation. SHe was attempting to calm the child in her arms, who was crying in fright. It did make sense, what with him nearly being run over but she couldn't get him to calm down. A woman ran up.

"Huji!" She wrapped the infant in her arms whispering to him. After a while he calmed down. The woman turned to Tokio, who had used this time to stand and brush herself off. "Thank you so much! Oh please let me invite you in for some sweets." Tokio nodded greatful, she was actually quite thirsty. They talked for quite a while. Tokio eventually said good day as she wanted to make dinner.

000

Across town, Saitou, Okita, and Nagakura were visiting with Lord Kiyokawa. Lord Hiagi was to arrive today. Lord Kiyokawa was never happy to see this particular lord. His temperment was abrasive, and condenscending. He finally walked in.

"Forgive my lateness, some peasants jumped in front of my carriage and we had to swerve out of the way. Dui stayed behind to see what was going on. Ah here he is. Dui, what had happened?" The soldier bowed to the lords.

"My lord a woman and child dashed in front of your carriage. I stopped to remind them to take care, but was rudely insulted, my lord. Then one of the members of the Shinsengumi saw to help the wench, whom he said he was assigned to guard. I doubt any wife of the noble Shinsengumi captains would wander the market as a peasant." Dui smiled quite please with himself. Saitou wasn't pleased, though it didn't show.

"Did this Shinsengumi member give his name?" The question was pleasant enough. Dui smiled, thinking he could repay the idiot for his tongue.

"Yes, he was Roshinko Tanake. Common name if you ask me." Saitou however wasn't pleased. Kondou bowed to the lords as Nagakura gripped Saitou's wrist before he did something stupid. Kondou proceeded with their business.

At the end as they were leaving, Saitou approached Dui. Thinking he was going to tell of the punishment this Roshinko was to receive, Dui eagerly met him. Saitou stopped just within ear reach.

"Do not come near my wife again." Saitou left on that note. Dui was sheet white. It hadn't occured to him that the woman could actually be the wife of someone important. He walkd away, thankful his life was still on this earth

000

Saitou returned late again that night. Okita had followed to see if Tokio was alright. Saitou found his dinner in the stove but he had eaten before his last patrol for the night so Okita happily consumed it. He went back to the porch and approached Roshinko. Roshinko had been with his captain for a year now, he had learned a few tricks about reading him. He answered his captains question without being asked.

"We were shopping when the carriage came through. It was going exceedingly fast. A child ran into the road in front of it. Tokio-dono put everything she was carrying into my hands and grabbed the child. They both rolled across and off the street. One of the soldiers returned to see the commotion. He began to reprimand Tokio-dono. She was holdng her own verbally, however, when he became physical, I stepped in. He informed me this wasn't my business where I informed him it was indeed my business, for I had been assigned to guard the ife of my captain. he sneered and rode off." Roshinko reported in the precise manner that Saitou preferred. He nodded to his man. Roshinko looked back out into the yard.

"You know several of us weren't sure you still had your senses when you married Tokio-dono." Saitou's eyebrow rose, "She is a paramount of cultural perfection. Not quite what we figured as your type." Saitou just contnued to stare into the dark. The opinion ofothers weren't soething he gave particular mind to. "However, After meeting her and watching her for a week, she is very much like you, taicho." Okita nodded to him.

"Tokio-kun is very quiet and intelligent like Saitou-san. I think you two are good for each other. You guys could draw a big mountain with villages!"

Roshinko sighed and turned ot his captain "I am aware that you are busy in the Shinsengumi, however, you have been married a week and you have only been home for 8 waking hours, maybe 1 for Tokio-dono."

"Your point Roshinko."

"You married her, get to know her, even if it isn't in the fashion of the married man." Quick as lightening, Roshinko found a sword at his throat. His captain was glaring at him. "She flinches when anyone of the male gender taller than her shoulder touches her. I may not have known her for long but I have been around a raped girl before." Saiotu's eyes widened. Roshinko had joined the Shinsengumi after his sister was brutally raped. By joining the Shinsengumi, he had gained an income for his family that allowed them to move into a more protected area of the city. It had been two years ago but, rumor ws she still woudn't let any man not her brother within four feet of her. It had occured to Saitou that this might have been the reason, but he dismissed it as being impossible, what with the high-ranking family she grew up in. He lowered his sword. His wife still tensed when he returned at night. The only time he had touched her were she hadn't tensed was either when there were many others present or they were in the middle of a battle. It was clearly a reaction she was trying to control. He nodded to Roshinko and turned into the house. Okita jabbered Roshinko's ear off on the way home, making the man wonder how his captain could associate with hthis person for very long.

000

Tokio and Dakkai were sitting in the kitchen, nearly two weeks after the carriage incident, drinking their morning tea the next day when they had their first visiter. Dakkai returned from answering the door with a young man.

"Tokio-dono, this is Fuiga Goyu. He entered the Shinsengumi yesterday in our squad." Tokio bowed her head to the newcomer as she rose to pour him some tea. Fuiga was slightly older than most Shinsengumi newcomers, looking to be about twenty instead of the normal 15 or 16. His straight hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He smiled as Tokio handed him his tea. She nodded to the two of them then headed out into the hall where there was a ladder set up. While Dakkai explained that she was painting parts of the ceiling having already finished the walls, Tokio returned to the top of her ladder to touch up the ceiling. Dakkai stood and walked to the porch and sat down. He had watched her paint a spot here and there all morning and he found it exceedingly boring. Fuiga, however went over to where she was.

"Do you need any help?" She peered down at him a moment before shaking her head.

"No, thank you Fuiga-san." She return to her scrutiny of the corner of the ceiling she was currently touching up. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck went up as she felt a hand on the back of her knee. Turning slightly, she saw Fuiga holding the ladder with one hand, her leg with the other.

"I'll keep the ladder steady for you." Tokio, however, was growing more uneasy with the situation.

"That's alright Fuiga-san. You can go and rest out of the porch with Dakkai-san." He smiled and shook his head. "The ladder is very sturdy, Fuiga-san, you can let go." He looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She frowned at him.

"I will not fall Fuiga-san. Could you please release my leg." She was getting slightly aggrivated. At this point she had met six members of her husband's men. So far, she had liked each of them, she wasn't so sure about this one. Stepping down in an attempt to put some distance between herself and him she found herself turned by his hands.

"You don't need to be shy, Tokio-chan." She looked at him with hard eyes, she recognized this line of talk. She was two steps up the ladder at this point. He placed one hand around her waist and his other under her chin. "I know you arn't satisfied with a husband that is only present after midnight." He was whispering to her. She was furious at this point, though her training kept it down to a sizzle. She began to turn in his grip, away from his unwanted attention.

"Kindly Let GO!" She was now to the first step of the ladder. If she got to the floor, she could duck under his hands and retreat to the kitchen.

"No need to be coy!" Her glar would have curdled milk at this.

"You obviously haven't been around my husband long, you do not do credit to your captain." Her voice grated. His eyes flashed. He raised his hand to slap her when t was caught behind him. Turning Tokio saw her husband, for the first time in the sunlight since their wedding. With only one hand, Fuiga couldn't hold Tokio at all, she slipped out and slid into the kitchen.

Saitou had arrived home followed by Okita, just in time to hear his newest recruit, a slimy man he had already decided to pin to some other squad, tell his wife she wasn't satisfied with him. He released Fuiga's hands as the man began to stutter excuses of flirtation and the like. Saitou began to walk past him, he stopped level with him.

"If I ever hear of you bothering my wife, you will need to relearn your sword with a different arm." He headed into the kitchen where he heard his wife fiddling with dishes. Okita stopped next to the man and looked at him. Smiling, Fuiga was informed that his sparring partner the rest of the week was Okita. Okita followed his friend into the kitchen.

Dakkai had come in upon hearing Tokio. He was currently hovering at her elbow, pestering her for what was bothering her. She was giving him a terse "nothing" while trying to wash the dishes in the sink. Turning she put some rice balls with salmon in front of her husband, joined a few moments later by some tea. She puttered about the kitchen a little longer before mumbling something about checking on the garden and leaving. Dakkai turned to his captain.

"Taicho? Is she okay? I have never seen her so upset." Saitou nodded to him and rose to follow his wife. He placed his empty dishes in the sink. Dakkai decided to leave it to the couple and went Fuiga-hunting, may he could explain. Okita sat on the porch and decided to watch the scene unfold in the backyard.

Saitou found his wife behind the bath house. He stood and watched as she danced. He vaguely recalled Roshinko and Shinosuke mentioning this dance she would do at times. It was an interesting dance, he had never seen a woman dance for her own sake before. Tokio's body twisted and bended smoothly as she went through her practiced moves. He admired it for a moment before he made his presence known. He actually didn't get that moment. Tokio finished the dance and halted. She looked down. Settling into a posture Saitou recognized from her dance, she began her dance again. She continued faster and faster, picking up more speed until even Saitou had trouble following all her movements. She stood there panting. He decided now was the best time to tell her she had an audience. Walking up behind her, he placed a hand on her arm. She didn't even turn to him.

"Otto. Forgive my display." He gently put another hand on her other shoulder. He stood behind her for a moment before speaking again.

"Tokio, next time you might feel better if some of that sanger went towards the source of your annoyance, rather than some random lawn." She nodded. "On to the reason I stopped by, tomorrow we are to entertain guests, the young son of Lord Kioyka and his tutor. They will come to the house for lunch then the young lord will lead us around town to his favorite spots. I am to protect him and lead him through Kyoto tomorrow, until he decided it is time to have dinner. They will be departing by carriage at sunset." Tokio nodded.

"Is there anything specific I should prepare?" Saitou shook his head slightly.

"If it was allowed, a sleeping draught, but as it stands, something palatable." Tokio smiled slightly.

"Are you implying some of my food is unpalatable, Otto?" He looked at her quickly, her mouth had returned. He smirked in response, if she could joke she was fine. She turned and led them inside. They went two feet before they heard a yell and Tokio side-stepped as Fuiga flew past them. Looking at the porch they saw Dakkai panting, red in the face. Tokio hurried over, fussing over the way he had cut himself on the shelf when he had grabbed Fuiga. Saitou decided that Fuiga's reassignment could be taken care of tomorrow, before the visiting dignitaries.

000

Later that night, Tokio was sitting on the porch waiting for her husband with Dakkai. They did this every night around sunset. This was the first night where they were rewarded. Saitou came strolling into view just as the last light was fading, he was in a good. He had learned that Fuiga ws transferring squads and Okita would be sparing with him for the next two days. Dakkai smiled and waved to him. Tokio smiled slightly at this, he was so young. Tokio said an early goodbye to Dakkai for the night and proceeded to give her husband his dinner. She settled in front of him with her tea. She looked at him a moment before rising and taking his unfinished tea with her. When she returned his tea was warmer and slightly darker. He gazed at Tokio a moment before sipping it. She simply sat back down and gazed back out the open door. It was late spring and the breeze was very pleasant.

After Saitou finished his dinner, Tokio washed them in the kitchen. When she was standing at the sink, he came up behind her. He made sure he made enough noise so that she would be aware of his presence. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, but continued what she was doing. He was grateful that she didn't tense.

"Tokio, tomorrow I shall arrive with our guests just before noon." She nodded. She had already decided what to cook for the young lord. She finished the dishes and was putting them away when her husband spoke again.

"What was it that you put in my tea?" She looked up from putting the chopsticks in the drawer.

"It was a herbal mixture. It will relax her left shoulder." She turned around, using the turn to end up behind him. He kept one eye on her as she reached out a stroked her fingertip down the left center of his back, starting just below his neck and continued for several inches. He had pulled it earlier today, after lunch, in a skirmish where he had misjudged the depth his sword was stuck in a block of wood and had nearly torn his arm out when he first went to free it. It had taken him an hour to stop Okita's snickering. She had noticed it. Feeling the muscle with his mind he discovered that it was indeed looser and would probably not hurt tomorrow, which would be good. His temper was going to be tried enough tomorrow.

He followed his wife into the bedroom. She set up the futon then went over and found a yukata for the night. She had initially planned to bathe but with her husband here she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she was just not sure of what to do around him. She was sitting there thinking for a moment when her husband broke her out of her reverie.

"You should bathe." She looked at her husband and crinkled her nose.

"Are you saying I smell?" He glanced at her. Once he was sure she was joking he smirked at her.

"I'm sure sitting around the house has you very smelly." She tittered as she got ready for her bath. She turned to go and warm the bath to discover her husband gone. Curious she wandered in the direction of the bath, to find him doing the job she had just set out to do. She smiled and quietly crept back to their room. She gathered her things and walked back out to the bath house. Her husband nodded to her as they passed each other. She washed herself and soak for a short while then returned to the house. Her husband was lying in bed, reading by the light of a small oil lamp. She climbed into bed and lay with her back to him as she did every night. He blew out his lamp and turned over, placing his hand on it's usual location around her waist, smiling when she didn't flinch.

000

Tokio awoke the next day with a great amount of energy. She dressed speedily and made breakfast for herself and Kiju, who was going to stay with her this day, for the few hours before Saitou arrived and then return afterwards. Kiju had initially resented being given this task, he had had it the sixth day after the marriage. He was in his mid-thirties, black hair and relaxed gray eyes. He had lost his first and only wife when he was 21 to the birth of their first, who also didn't survive. He had created his own style in his young teens, which he had thrown himself into after the death of his wife. He had joined the Shinsengumi only a few monthes after it was formed and was immediately put with Saitou, not quite a captain yet, and when he became captain, Kiju followed him. When he had been injured in a light skirmish, he was put off active duty. He had spent only an hour with Tokio before he relaxed around her. He found her quiet, contemplative, and intelligent.

Today he raised his eyebrows as she shot past him a good hour earlier than normal. He smiled at her energy as she efficiently began breakfast and set out lunch at the same time. She had breakfast in front of him in record time and a second later she too sat. Calmly she sipped her tea and ate her breakfast. He liked that once she sat down she stopped moving and enjoyed her breakfast and the morning. He knew she would be back up soon enough. She finished her breakfast and washed both of their dishes. She then scurried around cooking, cleaning, and general guest preparing. She did halt long enough to tend to her garden and to do a small dance routine in the back. Kiju found her dances bizarre, but the relaxed look on her face was comforting.

Noon rolled around eventually. Lunch was prepared. Saitou arrived five minutes to the hour in a carriage accompanied by a boy of 11 and his tutor, who was a solid elderly man with a soft face. She met them at the gate. Saitou pulled back long enough to send Kiju on his way. He found them in the dining room. The young lord was talking a mile a minute to Tokio as she set lunch in front of him and his tutor, and Saitou once he sat down. Setting her own meal in front of herself she began to eat as she continued to listen to the young lord. He was talking about the places he's seen here, howhe can't wait ot see them again, how he hates coming all the way to Kyoto but he's happy to help his father, and on and on. Tokio eventually decided that this child came to Kyoto once every three months to give his father and mother some peace and quiet. He was just reciting the long boring list of books he was supposed to study when an idea occurred to Tokio.

After lunch Tokio canjolled the young lord out into the backyard. She pointed at the tree.

"There's a bird in that tree." the young lord shrugged. "It tells some people its name." He still looked bored.

"So what's its name?" She shook her head.

"He must tell you. It is a secret." He looked up in the tree. After a few minutes he gave up.

"I can't even find the bird." Tokio smiled slightly.

"You must get the bird to come out." He thought a moment and looked up.

"Bird, I, son of Lord Kioyka, demand you show yourself and reveal your name." He stated it with authority. They all looked at the tree a moment. Tokio tilted her head.

"My young lord, a bird care nothing for your parents, for it is you that are requesting his trust." He looked up into the tree.

"Bird, I, Kimisani, request that you show yourself and reveal your name." Again nothing happened. He looked to Tokio again, he was getting bored, why should he cared about a stupid bird.

"My young lord, the bird has no reason to respond to such a request, it is us that need him, not him that need us." Kimisani looked at her sceptically. "This bird eats the insects that threaten our crop and health. Also, our loud voices hurt his ears, so he may come if you speak softer." He looked up in the tree and thought.

"What else does this bird eat?" Tokio smiled.

"I happen to know he is partial to the berries on that bush." The young lord gathered some of the berries and sat under the tree. Looking back up into it he spoke again, this time in a soft, respectful voice.

"Bird, will you like to come down and try some of these berries?" He looked up at the tree. Tokio, who had made friends with this particular bird many weeks ago, had already spotted him. She saw him consider the boy and the food. After a few minutes the bird flew down and landed in front of the young lord. The boy was in awe of the small creature in front of him. He gently held some berries out to the bird. After a while, the bird hopped into his hand.

He sat there with the bird for a while. He began, in the softest voice, to tell the bird of his home. The bird ate and seemed to listen. Eventually the bird hopped off his hand and flew back to the tree. Before he did that the bird told the young lord his name. In a sweet high chirp, he said.

"Chick-a-dee-dee-dee. Chick-a-dee-dee-dee." The young lord smiled at Tokio then noticed his tutor asleep on the porch. He was about to do his usual stunt of yelling at his tutor when he remembered the bird and turned to Tokio.

"Tokio-san, what else is there in this garden." Tokio smiled. When she had heard how proud he was to help his father, she thought something that appealed to him being a lord might catch his interest. They walked along talking. Tokio explained the garden and showed the young lord the goals behind several storied he had studied and showed him a new way to study a story by pretending he was each character in turn and to try and understand why the person made the decision that was made. They spent all afternoon doing this. Kiju returned an hour after lunch, however, upon Tokio's request while the young lord was preoccupied with the bird, he left and returned with food from a nearby stand. Taking Tokio's place in re-enacting stories he knew, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They all ate on the porch, the young lord finally waking his tutor, knowing he wouldn't want to miss dinner. The carriage came too soon to pick him up. He had never had a more enjoyable time in Kyoto.

His tutor took Saitou aside just before they left.

"Your wife was excellent. Thank you so much." Saitou nodded. "She is so good with children, yet I don't see any of yours running around here." Saitou narrowed his eyes but responded.

"We have been married for only three months." The tutor raised his eyebrows at that.

"She waited very late to marry then!" Saitou was confused.

"She's sixteen." The tutor was startled.

"Really? She acts 18 or even twenty. Must have seen a lot of life. Well, thank you again. Yes young master, I am coming." The tutor went off to the carriage. Saitou watched as it pulled away. Kiju had lefted over an hour before so it was just Tokio and Saitou again tonight. They went into the house. Saitou turned to his wife. She was preparing for bed. He thought back over the afternoon, something was nagging at him.

"Tokio, do you think the young lord acted differently after lunch?" His tone was questioning, not wondering. Tokio blushed slightly.

"I thought both his tutor and you would like an afternoon free of his bounciness, that's all." Saitou stopped putting the top to his yukata on as the idea occurred to him.

"You drugged him." It was a statement, not an accusation. Tokio turned to him, only to blush and turn away when she realized he had no shirt on.

"I simply gave him something that would focus his energy. Children run around because they lack the ability or energy to focus the energy they have into something productive. I simply gave him a mental stimulant without a physical stimulant." She crawled into bed. Saitou looked at her a moment before joining her. He wasn't sure what to think of his wife at this point. She was a very confusing contradiction in ideas. She was understanding, but shy, protective but skittish and she seemed able to read him like a book. He wished he could do the same. Maybe he would figure it out. He had figured one thing out, his wife could both a considerable asset and a dangerous foe, he was going to make sure she stayed the former and never became the latter.

000

Saitou sighed in annoyance. The son of the head of the guards for Lord Kiyokawa and his two friends. They were insisting they accompany him to meet his wife and eat lunch. On pain of Kondou's glare, Saitou agreed. It seemed that now that he had a wife, he was the social commitee. The three boys followed him speaking raucously about marriage. They walked through the gate, Saitou went in search of his wife. It was still a little early for lunch, but he wanted her to know there would be three extra mouthes. They found her out back dancing. Well, she was dancing, the moment the boys saw her they began to whistle and carry on about her 'supple' body at work and she stopped, spinning to who was making the noise. With a look that could peel paint, she headed towards her husband. Saitou was always amused with her glares. He inform her of who their guests were and that they were here for lunch. She smiled at them. Roshinko, who just walked around the corner, caught the smile and shivered. He vowed to eat with care, what she gave him.

She served them a splendid tray of sweets while she made lunch. The boys were very vocal about their approval of both the food and the wife Saitou had found. She brought out tea for everyone first. As they drank it she brought out some soba. They all began to eat. Immediately the three boys turned white. After swallowing with some difficulty, they turned to Saitou and Roshinko who had eaten several bites and were staring at them.

"How can you eat this? What is this?" Tokio looked at them and using her chopsticks she stole some of theirs and placed it in her mouth. She swallowed it and shrugged.

"It is plain soba, tastes fine. Do you want something else, I'm sure I could find something more complicated." The boy immediately declined. A few minutes later they stood making excuses and scurried out the door.

Tokio sat down and continued eating calmly as if nothing was out of ordinary. Roshinko carefully continued to eat, glancing at Tokio every now and then. Saitou finished his soba, he had developed a taste for it since his wife liked to cook it. Setting his bowl down, he looked at his wife.

"Tokio?" She looked at him innocently. "What was in their soba?" She looked confused.

"Soba noodles, dashi, soy, mirin, and water. It was plain soba, I didn't have time for anything more complicated. Besides we all took form the same dish of soba." SHe responded sweetly, gesturing to the dish in the middle of the table. Saitou's eyes narrowed at her. He looked at what they had eaten. THey had all eaten the soba and sweets and tea. However, the tea was prepared in the kitchen then brought to the table. He looked at his tea, then their unfinished tea. As he reached for it, Tokio spoke.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

"What do you put in it?" She looked at him with a sly look.

"Just something that reacts badly to spice. I do hope they try something sugary before dinner." She continued to drink her tea, smiling like a cat got cream. That was axactly what she was. A cat. She was elegant but ferocious, centent but conniving, complex and intelligent. The more he thought about it, he though his wife was a little kitten that had wormed her way through the world. Tokio looked at her husband, bringing him out of his reverie. He would do well to keep an eye on her.

000

Few days later a group of soldiers were arriving on duty to find Okita and Firstcatain of the Shinsengumi rolling ont he ground in merriment. Saitou had informed him of Tokio's little stunt. Okita, already seen her ability with spices on one of his various visits, knew better than to make fun of her before a meal. His laughter caused many of his men to stare at him in wonder. While their captain was always cheery but none of them had ever heard this type of laughter from him. kondou vowed to interogate him later about it and hurried the soldiers on.

000

A day, several weeks later, Saitou was walking through the market on regular patrol when he spotted his wife. Dakkai spotted her at the same time.

"Taicho, Tokio-dono is in market today." Saitou rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "She already went this week. She hates going more than once a week." Saitou looked at his youngest subordinate. He didn't know that. His eyes followed his wife as she weaved through the other customers. She didn't look in any way different then when ever he saw her otherwise. She stopped at a stand and purchased some fruit. She argued with the stand owner a moment before taking the fruit. She looked at the group of woman standing to the side then hurried out of the store. Saitou left his group with orders to continue. He walked close enough to the women to hear what they were saying.

"Did you see her? She's back."

"She shouldn't even come to the market, she should find one for her kind."

"Women like her should stay in the house for them, not own their own."

"It was a gift, from the Shinsengumi. She always picks them."

"She's so chosy, I've only seen her with their members."

"Her cover if that she's married to them."

"Yeah right. I've never seen her with Siatou-sama. A man liek him would dare let those rumors go. She only likes haveing all those men around. It's high living with benefits."

"She's not even a proper woman of the night." Their voices died down as Saitou moved out of range. They were talking like his wife was a prostitute. He thought about it and realized that he had never accompanied her to the market, yet other members always did. It had given her a disrespectful reputation. He rejoined his squad thinking about his wife. She had helped him deal with several annoyances recently. He decided that he would take the next two market days off. Kondou was grumbling to him about it anyway. He honestly didn't understand how it benefited Kondou to tell his soldiers to take days off. He wandered over to Dakkai to ask about his wife's market schedule.

000

Tokio awoke several days later and rose as usual. She could hear someone in the kitchen sitting, meaning it was probably Roshino's turn today. She had grown used to identifying her various guards by their early morning location. She dressed and went to make breakfast. Entering the kitchen, she turned to ask Roshinko what he wanted for breakfast only to find her husband drinking tea and reading reports at the table. Staring for a moment, she collected herself when her husband spoke.

"Good morning Tokio." She mentally shook herself. She had been married to this man for five months and he hadn't been home when she woke once. She made herself her normal simple breakfast, making enough for her husband.

"Otto, was there a particular reason you are here today?"

"Can I not take a day off to spend in my home?" Tokio looked at him.

"That is not what I meant. You may indeed do so, you simply never have, I was wondering the occasion." Saitou looked back at his paper. Just when Tokio thought he wasn't going to answer he spoke.

"I have several things to buy in the market...and Kondou won't leave me alone until I take some days off." Tokio smiled a little at this. Her husband was notorious for working nonstop.

"Well, I had planned to head to the market today." She figured he would already know that though. Saitou didn't tolerate un-needed inconveniences, in others or himself. He would have picked a day when her routine aligned with his quest. She washed their dishes and went to dress in a kimono for the market. Truthfully, she didn't like the market these days. The merchant were unhelpful, the men annoying, and the women...they were gossiping. They would talk with her with the look of superiority and then turn their backs and gossip. She had heard the strange rumors of how she was bedding every man in the Shinsengumi and that her husband was te great Saitou Hajime was a cover-up for such activities. She had scoffed at this, but it did make her a little sad. She had enjoyed talking with the children and once these rumors went around, they weren't allowed near her.

They walked into the market. Saitou had said he was after string for Kondou and oranges for Okita. He didn't know why Okita needed oranges, but he said he would pick them up. She didn't know what he needed for himself so she left it alone. They wandered down the streets. They stopped at the fruits first. Tokio picked her normal selection of apples, cherries and grapes. After perusing a few others she decided on a pear and went to the cashier. Her husband was still at the oranges. She let him wander. If he wasn't done by the time she paid for her fruit, they could simply pay for them separately. She steeled herself for the cashier.

as expected he named a price well above what the other customers had paid.

"That is too much, none of the other customers had to pay that." He smiled at her

"It's an extra tax." Saitou came up behind her at this point.

"Add these oranges to my wifes purchases please." He turned to the stand of apricots. Tokio saw the merchants face go green.

"Saitou-tiacho!" Tokio, haveing counted the oranges and only finding two, turned to her husband.

"Otto, don't you think Okita-san would liek more than two oranges? He eats them in great abundance." Saitou looked at her and nodded tossing her two more, which she caught easily.

THey went through the market this way, Saitou casually informing these people that Tokio was indeed his wife and Tokio buying her food. She hadn't had such a happy experience in the market since the first day here.

That night, they had settled into bed when Tokio turned over. She had always slept facing away from her husband. Tonight, she faced him and fell asleep. Saitou stayed awake a while. He was wondering when he had begun to care about Tokio's reputation or her comfort. Over the last Six months, it had simply happened. He had come to respect his interesting wife. He looked down at her, seeing her sleeping face for the first time. It was on the moonlight and it shone. She was curled up next to him and his arm was under her waist. He fell asleep thinking that she might be his wife someday.

* * *

A/N hi this took a while. umm I fudged some details but its a story. This chapter is like 10,000 words or something. Oo 

Next chapter is a critical one so it won't be up until it's perfect.

Thanks to my reveiwers (none for the last chapter) and my readers

Ja Ne


	10. The More Things Stay the Same

**_Disclaimer;_** I don't own anything

**Chapter 10 The More Things Stay the Same  
**

Tokio was just sitting at home when Okita came in. He hadn't been over much the last two weeks and he wanted to see how she was doing. He sat on the porch with he as she drank afternoon tea and relaxing. She poured him some as Dakkai practiced his sword in the yard. He had been injured a few days ago and had been healing under Tokio's watchful eye. She told him it was okay to slowly go through his stances in order to start strengthening his body again. He had been at it for nearly an hour as Tokio watched. She had given two firm warnings; when she said stop he was to stop, and if he hit any of her garden, kami help him. Saitou had smirked at that as he walked out the door. Having been with her husband for six months, Tokio was starting to understand his expressions.

"You seem content, Kio- chan." She smiled at her friend. Okita was a wonderful friend. She was so glad she met him, and her husband.

"Aa" Okita chuckled.

"You've been around Hajime-san too long." Tokio smiled into her teacup.

"I am happy, Sou-kun." Okita stopped chuckling and looked at her.

"Happy, content, but tell Tokio-chan, are you free?" Tokio looked at him quickly, before returning her gaze to her cup. It was true that she hadn't heard from her brother in nearly four months, but she didn't want to either. Still, no communication was strong for his friends, most of whom had grown fond of her. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. She wanted them to leave her alone, didn't she?

"I am fine, Sou-kun." Okita looked at Dakkai as he tripped over a root mid-stance.

"Maybe you should speak with Hajime-san? I know he wishes he understood you better. Why don't you give him a try?" Tokio sighed. Okita had been saying this for a while now. She was saved from the brewing argument by a messenger. He panted as he stood in front of them.

"Tokio-dono, Okita-sama, message from headquarters. Okita-sama you are needed on Tokyamari Street." Okita nodded and after a swift nod to Tokio, they both left into the sunset. Tokio sighed as she went inside to cook some dinner.

000

Saitou growled as he chased the bouncing assassin through the streets. The Batousai had struck again and Saitou wasn't going to let him get away. They swerved through the buildings, and sometimes over them. Saitou was annoyed that the brat wouldn't stay put long enough to be skewered properly on his sword.

Saitou halted at an intersection for a moment before he picked up his quarry's ki. He full out ran as he recognized the neighborhood and the house near him. He didn't know if Batousai knew but he didn't want to take a chance.

_Tokio_

000

Tokio walked into the bedroom to retrieve an extra blanket. She wanted to sit and watch the stars appear in the night, but it was getting chilly. Dakkai had fallen asleep in the back yard after dinner, worn out. As she walked into the room she spotted the blanket on the pile in the corner. Then she became aware of breathing in the corner. Spinning she spotted a young man crouched in the corner by the door. He slid it shut as she backed up. Once the door was closed the light in the room no longer set his features in the shadows. As her eyes adjusted, she made out his features.

"You can't be..." She breathed. _Shinta?_ He moved in the blink of an eye. HSe barely kept her reaction in check as his hand came over her mouth and his sword and arm around her waist. He backed up to the wall as another visitor entered through the window. Tokio would recognize her husband anywhere. In a moment of panic, she elbowed her captor enough to free her mouth.

"OTTO!" Saitou spun in time to catch the Batousai's slash before it connected to his collarbone. Tokio was released as they lunged at each other. She tripped towards her husband as his arm came around her waist and pulled her behind him. The fight continued into the hallway.

000

Saitou and Batousai dodged back and forth, both trying to get the upper hand. They had been going back and forth for several minutes when Saitou noticed that they had migrated to the living room. In a kick, Batousai disappeared through a wall. He used the moment to located his wife. Tokio was out of the way in a corner as Batousai was still between them and the exit. Saitou turned back in time to catch a hilt to the stomach and he was the one to fly this time. Throughout the fight the punched many new holes and doorways into the house. It was some time before they heard Tokio's frantic cry.

Both fighters halted briefly to look at her and see the fact that the house was on fire. Saitou looked at Batousai out to the corner of his eye as the red head looked at Tokio a long moment before nodding to Saitou and leaping upward, punching through the roof. The next instant the entire structure began to collapse on them. Saitou looked after him for only a moment then sprang for his wife. Rolling them out of the way of the roof, he pulled her up and toward the front door, only for her to pull back.

"No, the front is blocked already. B-b-back" She was starting to cough.

000

She had watched the fight for a moment before she realized that neither were winning. This could have gone on all night. She turned and saw the oil lamp had fallen from one of their trips through the wall. She watched as the oil soaked the wall paper. Quickly she glanced bakc to confirm that neither fighter was paying attention to her. She had heard about Batousai from her brother's friends. He wouldn't endanger life that he wasn't trying to kill. She had never thought he would be Shinta from her childhood. He had been six last time they had seen each other. She took a lit lamp and dropped it on the spilled oil. This fight was going to be postponed. If it continued here, it would eventually involve the neighbors. Tonight wouldn't be the decisive battle between the two swordsmen.

She coughed as she told him that the front was already blocked. They headed for the back. She allowed her husband to pull her along as she tried to stop coughing long enough to see straight. When she finally could her breath froze.

She saw the bean creak as it started to fall.

They weren't fast enough.

She looked at her husband's back.

_"Do you think Siako Ichimusu was in the wrong when he ambushed Sichiro Hanika at Tobafushimi?"_

...

_He knelt in front of Tokio and proceeded to calmly bandage her wrist...While his face remained hard and impassive, his fingers were gentle. He held her hand firmly in one hand and gracefully wound the bandage around her wrist._

...

_"If you return I must escort you"_

...

_"Do you wish this marriage?"_

...

_Tokio had seen it in his face earlier. When Kondou had thanked her and he had schooled his expression. He just couldn't keep it all off his face. She will be his wife, she saw it...Pride._

_..._

_Without warning he suddenly leaped at his wife, pushing them both out the door...She couldn't help remembering the feeling of being held by someone again. He hadn't held her in a controlling manner, it was protective._

_..._

_"Come Tokio. We will sleep tonight. That is all we will do."_

_..._

_He raised his hand to slap her when it was caught behind him. Turning Tokio saw her husband, for the first time in the sunlight since their wedding._

_..._

_"You drugged him." It was a statement, not an accusation. Tokio turned to him, only to blush and turn away when she realized he had no shirt on._

_..._

_"It's an extra tax." Saitou came up behind her at this point..."Add these oranges to my wifes purchases please."_

...

She saw all the trust and hope she had placed in him. She remember the respect and concern he gave her. The beam fell in slow motion as she leaped forward and pushed him out of its way. She knew that she couldn't push herself with him, but she no longer cared. She fell as the beams fell on top of her.

Saitou tripped as he was shoved from behind. He turned to see his wife buried under two large beams. Leaping up, he quickly looked for any sign that she was alive. He found it. Hearing her cough, he pushed a smaller beam aside and found her. One arm was under a beam and both of her legs were crushed under another. She coughed as she looked up at him. She reached her free hand up to him shakily.

"Otto..." She smiled as her hand touched his cheek. He watched her through his gold eyes. He saw hers widen and she began to struggle. "No... Otto, move!..." Her breathy demands caused him to turn and see another beam come loose and begin to fall towards the couple. He looked down again and burnt gold met honey. He braced himself and felt the beams connet with his back as he kept them from her head. She screamed, but he didn't move.

After it had all fallen, he forced himself to breath. He looked down to see Tokio weakly trying to touch his face. She was fighting unconsciousness. He reached out and gripped her hand.

"Kioneko-chan..." She smiled slightly at the nickname. Koneko was kitten, but he had changed it to Kioneko.

"Urufu-anata..." He held her hand and watched as she sighed and closed her eyes. He felt himself drift off as well. His last thought was that he couldn't have found a better wife.

000

Okita sprinted across the yard helping the workers look for his friends. Dakkai was watching form his seat. He had been hit in the head by a piece of the porch. They had found him under some floor boards. He was unconscious and very upset with himself but nothing more. He had a headache the size of Mt Fuji. Okita was searching, calmly to most of the men there, however to his men, he was frantic. They understood that the two people in the building had been two of his closest friends. He was frantically feeling for their ki.

He was about to start at the front again when he felt a spark. Dashing towards the back door, or what was left of it, he hunted as he called out.

"Saitou-san, Kio-chan!" He heard a groan and he started shifting wood, until he spotted a foot. Calling to the other men, he continued to unearth Saitou. The men lifted him gently but he would let go of what he was holding on to. Okita looked below his friend to see TOkio further down. Gently un-tangling their hands, he leaned down enough to feel Tokio's soft breath.

"She's alive as well! We have to move these beams!"

000

Tokio felt like she was floating. She heard voices, but they were far away. She was content with where she was.

_You are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine._

_Daddy?_

_Oh stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_Mommy? Where am I? _Tokio looked around as she saw her parents stand there smiling as they tucked a little girl into bed. Suddenly her father looked at her. He transformed into Haranada. He gripped her arm hard. She cried out as she pushed him away into flames. Turning she saw her brother.

_Nee-sama?_

_Ao-chan!_ She reach for him but he looked at the fire then at her and ran. He grew taller as he ran. She ran after him to stumble over Mi-chan. Michan helped her up and then pointed behind her. She turned and saw him. Mi-chan looked at her.

_Time to Live, Kio-kun_ The words she had whispered to the girl when she had lost her grandfather were whispered back. Tokio looked at the figure as he walked closer. He held out his hand.

Tokio looked at it. She looked back to see her friends all smiling and urging her to take it. She finally placed her hand in his as she awoke.

000

"What do you mean, that is all? You're a doctor!" She opened her eyes with a slight smile. That was the most common complaint to doctors. She stirred and tried to look around. She didn't get a chance as Okita bounced over.

"Kio-chan! You're awake!" The previous conversation halted as Saitou went over to his wife. Her good arm was on his side of the bed so he gently held it in his hand as he spoke to his previously comatose wife.

"Tokio, it is time to wake up. Kioneko, come on, wake up." His voice was softer than normal though not gently by most people's standards. Tokio smiled slightly as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak only to find it too dry. Okita held water for her as she drank some slowly. She looked at her husband in confusion.

"Otto...?" He looked at her stoically.

"You've been unconscious for a week. Your wrist is broken and is feeling. Your legs were both crushed. THe doctor doesn't believe they will heal enough for you to walk again. You inhaled smoke, your breathing will be labored until it is cleared out." She nodded slightly before asking.

"Otto?..." He understood.

"I have three broken ribs and several cracked, and my ankle was sprained. I, too, inhaled much smoke. I am healing." She smiled. He barely picked up her answer as she fell back asleep.

"I'm glad you're okay..."

000

Tokio next woke it was dark. She stirred and looked around. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity she lifted her good arm. Turning it she discovered that it was fine. Then she used it to explore her other arm and chest. The other wrist would heal in a week or so. Her chest was undamaged aside from the smoke. She could feel that her head wasn't ready for her to try anything like sitting up just yet, maybe in twelve hours of sleep. She lay back down and fell asleep.

000

She dreamed that the doctor came and check her injuries. It was odd. Why would he check so early in the morning. He leaned close and placed is nose on her neck.

"You smell nice my dear. My medicine keeps you under so you won't mind if I explore some?" His hand began to wander and she shuttered. She tried to pull away but she was too exhausted. He finally left her feeling small and dirty.

000

She awoke after that dream in a sour mood. Okita sat next to her and helped her to sit and eat. Her husband sat across the room and watched with eagle eyes. She was only awake for an hour or so before falling asleep again.

000

That night she awoke and this time checked over her legs. Initially, she agreed with the doctors prediction, she had a several breaks in both legs. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to push her bones back in place. After she was done and double-checked her injured wrist to re-assure herself that it was still healing correctly, she fell asleep again.

000

The several days she awoke when Okita and Saitou entered. Okita was his usual chipper self. Babbling about this and that while helping Tokio eat breakfast. She looked over at her husband, who hadn't said anything besides "hn" in response to her greeting.

"Otto, how are your injuries coming?" He nodded to her.

"I am recovering. I should be able to start sparring again in another three days." Tokio smiled slightly. Her husbands disposition and mood would improve greatly when he could do that again. Her doctor entered at this. Tokio shuddered, she was still having those dreams.

"Tokio-dono, now that you are up and about I wanted to discuss with you and your husband, your injuries." They nodded. He continued. "Your wrist is coming along quickly, quicker than anticipated. You chould be able to start using it again in another few days. Your lungs are healing as well, I would ask that you avoid using it." He noded to them and turned to leave. Tokio stopped him.

"Wait, what about my legs?" He frowned as he looked at her.

"You have already been told that they will never heal enough for you to walk on." He left after that. Kondou passed him on his way in. Tokio was looking after the doctor angrily. Kondou cleared his throat.

"Your place here has been prepared for you two. It has a bedroom and living area. Toki-dono, for what its worth, I'm sorry." Tokio didn't look at him. Saitou was watching his wife as she fisted her hands, muttering to herself.

Saitou had spent the last few nights pacing in his tent. He had failed to protect his wife. He had failed her, when she had never failed him. It left a sour note in his head. He hadn't been able to sleep well. It took him two nights to admit to himself that he missed being next to his wife. That was why he continued to come and just sit in the room while she sewed or read. He didn't have anything to say, partially because he hadn't formulated how to apologize, but he wanted to be in her presence all the same. She never seemed to mind.

"I'll go tomorrow." They all looked at Tokio. She was looking at Kondou. "Tomorrow I'd like to move into this new place." Okita leaned forward.

"Kio-chan, please let the doctor help you heal first. I know he isn't our normal doctor but he is a doctor." THe normal head doctor was away on a mission for a month, not due back for another week and a half.

"No, I have no use for him." Kondou started forward.

"Tokio-dono, please be reasonable..." She looked at him then turned to her husband, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I have little use for a doctor that gives up before the patient. I will leave this hospital tomorrow." Saitou saw her asking him for permission, despite her words. He looked over at Kondou and Okita, who were obviously against it, but Tokio did understand healing. He looked at her and nodded. She relaxed her stance slightly and laid back to continue her reading that she had started the previous night.

000

Nothing anyone said could persuade Tokio to stay in the hospital even one more day. Some time early afternoon, she had visitors.

Tokio's smile lit up when she saw Mi-chan and the old man.

"Kio-kun!" Michan climbed on the bed and sat in front of the injured woman. Saitou watched in amusement as they spoke. He saw the old man take a seat and do the same. He set his bag and two wooden plank next to him.

Nearly an hour later the old man interrupted them, explaining that they had to leave. Mi-chan and Tokio gave him identical pouts, leading Saitou to believe that they had learned that from each other. The old man chuckled as he shook his head. Before they left he picked up his bag and the planks. They were attached like a chair without legs.

"Kio-kun! Kio-kun, I make something for you!" Tokio smiled as Mi-chan got pieces of wood out of the bag and ran around putting her contraption together. When they were done, it was a chair with wheels. Mi-chan smiled at Tokio. "When we came the first time they said you wouldn't ever walk. I don't believe that but until you do, I make you a way to get around. We tested it with Nya-kun so it works!" Tokio smiled gratfully to her young friend. She nodded and thanked them both. Mi-chan waved as they left. Tokio smiled brightly while Saitou came over to inspect the "wheel chair". It had three wheels, like a wheelbarrow. It was set up so she could push the wheels or someone else could push, and it had a break. The entire thing was made out of wood, but when Saitou sat in it he found it sturdy. He smirked, his wife would be able to get around just fine with it.

He got up to leave for the night when Tokio called to him.

"Otto..." He waited but she couldn't seem to voice herself. Finally he touched her shoulder to get her to look at him. Her honey eyes were worried but when she looked at him she sighed and straightened her back. "Otto, will you stay, please?" She was looking at her fists again.

She didn't want those nightmares again, and she knew somehow that they would leave her be if he was here.

"I'll be back." She looked up as he exited. She sighed then glared as the doctor came in with his nightly drug. It was supposed to help her sleep.

000

Tokio heard the door creak as it slid open. She opened her eyes to see the doctor and shivered as he approached. His breath ghosted over her neck as his hand rested on her breast.

"You little bitch, you are leaving tomorrow. I guess this is my last night." She whimpered as she backed away from him slightly. The drug was designed to relax all her muscles to the point where she could move them much. That much relaxation, combined with the slight sedative leaves people unconscious for around eight hours. Tokio felt her body fighting the drug until she whimpered a word.

"Otto.." Little did the doctor know that she was developing a resistence to his drug and that Saitou was actually behind her somewhere. Saitou's eyes opened instantly at her whimper. His hand snaked out and grabbed the doctor's wrist and roughly pulled it away from his distressed wife. He jerked the doctor and grabbed his collar. Snarling in the man's face he tossed him against the table enough to daze him. Saitou glanced at his wife and upon seeing her watching with wide eyes, he got out of bed and went over to the doctor.

When he was finished he came back over to his wife. They could explain tomorrow, right now he wanted to check with his wife. She was shaking and it worried him. He lay next to her and gently turned her over. She looked into his eyes in fright. He slowly placed his hand over her waist and settled back down, resting his head against her's he allowed his body to relax and his breathing to even out. Eventually he saw his wife do the same.

They slept through the rest of the night. In the morning they were awakened by Okita and Kondou, wanting to know why the doctor was tied up and hanging side-wise off the tent poles. They would move Tokio to her new home. They would pick up their lives again. But for now, tonight, They lay together and took comfort from each other.

* * *

AN I'm sorry that took so long. I had to be in the right mood for that, then it just spilled out. I know the next four or so chapters but i don't know when I'll get them up. wish me luck!

Thank you to all my reviewers, i re-read them before i posted this and you were so supportive. I hope this was worth the wait.

Ja Ne


	11. Time Doth Heal All

HI guys, for those of you who read my Naruto, this is a quick break while I decide what to do next. This is quite a bit darker and older, though still with my same style

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**Time Doth Heal All**_  
_

Tokio sat in her new home eating some rice. She had been moved here yesterday by her husband and Okita. Saitou had left at his usual early hour. Apparently his injury wasn't going to slow him down much, and he was still upset over something to do with her. She sighed. Whatever was bothering him, she hoped that eventually he would either tell her or work it out for himself. The silence between them was nearly stifling.

At a knock, she returned from her thoughts to the outside world and asked whoever it was to enter. Dakkai's head popped in a moment before he located her on the chair in the corner. Her wheel-chair was in the other corner, but she wouldn't use it here. He sighed and came in, head bowed in shame.

"Dakkai-kun? What is wrong?" He looked up at her. She thought him close to tears as he looked away again. Then, much to her surprise, he dropped to his knees in front of her in the lowest of bows.

"Forgive me, Tokio-dono!" His heartfelt whisper was heard ringing throughout the room. Tokio stared at him a moment.

"Dakkai-kun, I do not know for what you need to beg forgiveness. You have wronged me in no way." He shook his head.

"Tokio-dono, it was my job to keep you safe and to help you that evening. I should not have been sleeping in the yard! I-"

"Enough Dakkai-kun. You could not have known. You were recovering. You were tired. My husband was next to me, he couldn't stop this. How could you have? It was simply an accident, nothing more. A casualty of this conflict. You are not to blame, neither is my husband, neither is that young swordsman, it simply happened." Dakkai had looked up at her when she had interrupted him. He looked down, struggling to keep his breathing under control. Tokio smiled gently, leave it to this gentle soul to blame himself.

"Dakkai-kun, instead of blaming yourself, could you help me?" Dakkai looked up at her in hope.

"I would help you with anything you request, My Lady." Tokio grimaced.

"First, my name is Tokio. Second, I don't want my husband knowing yet. Is that okay? I want it to be a surprise." Dakkai looked uncertain for a moment before nodding. Tokio smiled.

"Then come, I want your help in healing." Dakkai looked at her. "You heard about my injuries, correct?" Dakkai nodded sadly. "That idiot of a doctor thinks I won't walk again." Dakkai started.

"But those logs, you should have seen. It took at least five of us to move them"

"I am aware, but I refuse to believe I won't walk." Dakkai stared at her in amazed confusion. "Yes the beams were heavy, but the breaks in my legs are clean. I have been keeping the bones in place and been very careful about them. With a little bit of luck, they'll knit together and I can start working on them soon. However I need some help with that. Dakkai, did you by any chance grab my magenta bag from its hiding spot in the garden?" Dakkai started.

"Yes, I did. I figured you'd want it, but I didn't know what to do with it. Its in my tent right now." Tokio thought to herself for a moment, before turning to him.

"How long are you on leave still?" He had re-injured himself in the fire and since he had already been trying to heal, he was likely off duty for a while.

"Nearly three weeks, and even after that, I will only be sparing." Tokio nodded.

"Good, why don't you go and get my bag and we can work on my wrist. I'll teach you something about medicine while we're at it." Dakkai jumped up, excited, nearly forgetting about his crutches as he hobbled out of the room.

000

Saitou stared at his sobe in the mess hall. He had sat down to eat at least twenty minutes ago. He didn't look up when he felt Okita sit across from him.

"Saitou-san, you must use your mouth to eat,not your eyes." Saitou grunted as he picked up his second bite of the meal. "Tokio-chan will be fine. She's strong." Saitou glared at the other man before turning back to his meal, choosing to eat quickly and put distance between him and this annoying person he usually called a friend. He stomped across the housing area. He looked at the sunset from the top of the wall. He saw Okita join him out of the corner of his eye. The normally bubbly man didn't say anything, he simply sat there. Saitou frowned and ground down on his emotions as his thought drifted back to his wife and that scene...again

_Saitou tripped as he was shoved from behind. He turned to see his wife buried under two large beams. Leaping up, he quickly looked for any sign that she was alive. He found it. Hearing her cough, he pushed a smaller beam aside and found her. One arm was under a beam and both of her legs were crushed under another. She coughed as she looked up at him. She reached her free hand up to him shakily._

_"Otto..."_

He gritted his teeth. She had survived, but still. He had failed her. He looked at Okita. They were the closest thing to a friendship that Saitou knew. He sighed, what the hell...

"I can't clear the image." Okita looked at him in mild confusion. the remark had been too vague for him to follow, but that fact that Saitou was talking about it was enough. Even i he didn't understand, he would listen. "After the beams fell, she still tried to tell me to leave her. I had already failed her. She is my wife, I have sworn to protect her, yet could not do this." Okita looked over the land in front of them.

"I was the one that found you two. It scared me, how faint both of you were. You were still holding her hand as she was holding yours." Okita looked down as he remembered that panicky moment with utmost clarity. "I offer another idea, you didn't fail her, rather neither of you failed the other. You said, in your official report that she pushed you out of the way, then you took a beam for her. My friend, she protected you as was her right, and then you refuse to abandon her as was your right. I believe you both protected each other that night. To deny that she had done nothing to cause her injury would be to deny that she had protected you. That, I believe is the worst betrayal you could cause." Okita just sat up and looked at the setting sun as he let his friend think.

Saitou was indeed thinking. He remembered feeling such panic, such despair, but now that he thought about it more, he remembered something he had forgotten. Tokio had been under those beams, but she was still looking at him. Shewas still breathing to reach out to him. He hadn't left, because he had felt, that to do so, she would die, give up. He remembered holding her hand and thinking, hold on, just hold on. She had, Okita had said she was still holding his hand when they had been found. He sighed, maybe they hadn't failed each other, but rather made each other stronger.

He rose and, after a nod to his friend, left. That night when he crawled into his futon, he watched her sleeping face for quite some time, truly content.

000

Dakkai sighed in exasperation. He had heard of some interesting ideas when it came to healing,but this was one of the kookiest.

That first day, Tokio had pointed out all the bones in her wrist and leg, and his, that had been injured. She mixed some concoction and drink it in her tea. He sniffed it but decided he was okay not having any. He listened as she explained the herbs in her bag. She explained how the powder she had drunk would quicken her bones to knit. He had just taken her word for it. Over the next few days, they had worked with her wrist and his ankle to regain some of the flexibility again. Her wrist wasn't strong enough to hold her weight yet, but it could maneuver to pour tea or do her sewing.

Now, ten days later she said her legs were finally healed enough to start some strengthening exercises. Dakkai had taken her advice and worn older, worn hakami today. She, herself was carrying a towel and a fresh kimono. She was wearing a working kimono. They were at the river. Actually this was a deep part of the river and in this lovely warm weather, the water was quite pleasant from swimming, which incidentally was what they were doing.

Tokio waved him over from where she had set their things on a rock. She was quite mobile in her wheelchair. He had to help her in and out of it, but she seemed quite capable once in it. He came over.

"Alright, here's the plan. First, its good you're taller then me, because we have to go in the water over my head. The first thing we have to do it get used to the water, If my muscles don't relax then nothing good can be done. Dakkai, I need you to trust me now." She waited until he looked her in the eye. "My signal for being in trouble is this. " She made her hand into a fist and spun it. "Unless I tel you I'm in trouble, please trust my ability to swim." Dakkai gulped slightly. She sighed. "Alright lets go."

He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the water. His leg had healed fully a few days ago, thank to Tokio, he was still working on its flexibility, but its strength was back up. Once in up to his chest he loosened his grip on her and let her float. She waited until the water was up to his shoulder before sighing and removing her legs, gently and slowly from his grasp. She had been trying to relax in the semi-chilly water with some success. As she gingerly straightened she found that indeed she couldn't touch. Dakkai was only a few inches taller then her, just shy of her husbands height actually. gently, she pushed off of him and used her arms to swim around a moment. Dakkai panicked an instant, but quickly realized that she could indeed swim.

Tokio, having gotten used to the water and satisfying herself in her ability to swim without her legs swam back to Dakkai. Placing her hands on his shoulders she breathed a moment.

"Alright, now the fun part. We need to go shallow enough that I can barely touch the ground." Dakkai nodded and began to back up slowly. Tokio focused on flexing her feet so they were no longer pointed. They had spent the last week keeping her ankles from seizing up. She stopped Dakkai when she felt the ground under her bare feet. Gingerly she used her hands to raise her slightly and then she set herself down on the ground. The water was up to her armpits as he gingerly took more and more weight off of Dakkai. When it becam too much she immediately tensed and pushed her arms on his shoulders again. Dakkai reacted by lifting her sightly. She was much lighter in the water.

Tokio calmed her breathing before allowing herself to settle herself on her feet again, this time stopping at just the right point. She stayed there, until she felt her legs start to tremble. She pushed herself up again and then rested with Dakkai's help. Then again on her feet.

They did this in sets of three, separating them with bouts of swimming, and stretching. They had been there an hour at least when Tokio finally called it a day. Dakkai carried her out and helped her dry off. Then he gave her some privacy as she put her fresh kimono on, though he still wondered how she did that with standing up.

000

Ostune smiled as she and Tokio fixed some torn hakama. Ostune was Kondo's wife and a very able woman. She had met Tokio a few weeks after her injury and they had hit off well. That friendship had opened the door for Tokio to meet and become friends with the rest of the compound. The women who worked in the mess, the medics, though she avoided the medical tent for the moment, laundrymaids, even some of the prostitutes had made friends with Tokio. She was happily helping with whatever little tasks could be given to her.

She and Dakkai had continued their exercises for the last week and she was getting better. Her wrist was completely healed and simply got tired faster now. her legs were holding her weight with the water level below her waist now. She knew she would have to keep the water level at her hips for a while because the water wouldn't help with her weight much once her hips were no long submerged. Still, it was progress. She had the stregth to push things with her feet now and she could stumble slightly, though she knew she had to restrain herself to not over-do that.

She and Ostune had taken to mending clothing in this quiet time when their husbands were in meeting between breakfast and lunch. The small hut was near the north edge of the compound. It had a dip in the wood so Tokio had to have someone lift her onto the platform. Lucky for her, she was surrounded by helpful, strong lads. The beams that held up the ceiling were frequent and she could use them to pull herself across the floor if need be and not raise herself to her feet.

The two of them were talking about the recent activity with the market when a blast shook the area. Ostune rose and looked out the door.

"It looks like someone snuck in here and placed some bombs." She looked back at Tokio in concern. Tokio nodded to her.

"Ostune-san, go. You could help those injured. Please be careful though, ne?" Ostune looked at her a moment and nodded. She thought she could make it through the bombs, they were mostly in the tents on the north eastern side. She hurried out of the hut to go help.

She had been gone maybe twenty minutes when she ran into Dakkai and Saitou clearing a burning building. Dakkai came over immediately.

"Where is Tokio-dono?" Ostune pointed to the building.

"She's still there. She told me to come help. I was about to find you to get her away from the area, the bombs are moving that way." Her last word was barely heard as both Dakkai, Saitou, and Okita, who had been standing near, headed for the building. They hadn't taken more then two steps when the entire structure exploded.

Ostune practically screamed Tokio's name as the three men raced for the building. Saitou stared in shock as the pile that was left continued burning, at ground zero, she couldn't have...

000

Tokio had just convinced herself to move her behind so she could get to the wheelchair easier when it was time for that. She had moved to the side of the hut away from the explosions when she heard a thunk. Turning she saw a bomb bounce across the floor menacingly. She stared at it for barely a moment before her adrenaline took over. She shoved herself up and out the door as the hut exploded behind her. She clung to the tree with all her might as she tried to figure the next step. She didn't have to.

Turning slightly she saw her husband, along with Dakkai and Okita staring at the building in shock. Great, lets stare, her wry thought echoed as she turned towards them, aware that her legs would take much more of this.

"Otto..." Saitou turned at the sound of his name. A name only one person used. His eyes widened as he saw his wife hanging on to a tree a good ten feet from the hut. He started towards her, nearly in a daze. She took a few trembling steps toward him before her legs gave out and she started to fall. She never hit ground. Saitou made sure of that. Within an instant Dakkai and Okita were also next to her. Okita was kneeling, just holding her hand, trembling as he suppressed his relieved sobs. This wasn't the place. Dakkai stood off to one side as he waited. Tokio looked up at him and smiled. Dakkai returned the smile.

"You did it Tokio-dono." Saitou looked between them a moment before Tokio sighed.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that was a little earlier then I should have down that. it might set us back a few days." Saitou quirked an eyebrow. He stood, lifting Tokio as he did. He walked back through the camp of burning tents. The bombing was done and now people were cleaning up the debris. Kondou hurried up and wrapped his wife in a relieved hug before telling Okita to get back to work and to add Saitou's men to his subordinates for the remainder of the day. Saitou protested, as did Tokio. She was quite happy working in the infirmary for a while while everything got in order. She wasn't helpless, thank you very much! She had just proven that. Saitou chuckled and conceded to his wife's idea and took her to the infirmary to help, leaving her in Dakkai's capable hands. He rather thought Tokio was seeing the young man as a sort of younger brother. He saw may of the same quirks in her interaction with him as he had with Ayame.

000

Tokio sighed as her husband picked her up at the end of the day. She had worked all day at the infirmary. They had fed her, so she hadn't seen any reason to move. Instead she had continued Dakkai's medical crash course. He had learned much medicine from her over the last two plus weeks. She was glad to have found such an inquisitive friend.

She was also glad when Saitou had come to pick her up. She was tired and her brief "stroll" earlier had taken its toll. She sighed happily as they entered their home and he set her gently on the futon. She had had one of the female medics help her into a sleeping yukata before leaving the medical tent. She had simply placed her kimono over it and she now took that off with her husbands assistance. He went to close the door and grab some water. When he returned, he changed into his yukata. Tokio blushed and turned away as he had changed. He smirked.

"Do you find my form that offensive, Tokio?" She turned back to him immediately only to blush and look down.

"No!...no." She wasn't sure what she should do. She denied him her body, what right did she have to view his? He knelt next to her.

"Kioneko," He lifted her chin with his hand, "What man wouldn't want his wife to look?" She looked at him, startled. He brought his nose to her cheek, gently nuzzling it as his fingeres ghosted over her other cheek. "I will never force you." Her eyes widened as he held himself still and waited, until she connected.

Their lips glided over each other in slight caress. He felt her hand come up around his neck and too his hair. Her fingers threaded their way through his hair as he felt the back of her neck and supported her lower back with his hands. He felt her tongue pry shyly at his lips and he opened them. Her tongue felt his teeth and his own tongue in hesitant touches. Finally, he followed it back into her cavern, where he tasted her. He could feel himself start to respond fully to his wife, reminding himself tat he had to keep it slow. In the 8 months they had been married, this was closest she had ever come to letting him near her. He let his hand wander from the back of her neck and down to her collarbone. It wasn't until it brushed her breast that her entire being, body and ki, froze and was quickly filled with fear. He released her immediately. She strained to control her breathing as he felt shame enter her ki and her face. He could tell, she was berating herself for refusing him, again. He gently lifted her chin again.

"Who? Who is it you see?" She looked at him as the fear slowly left her face.

"Not you, never you Urufu-kun." He smiled at the nickname. He placed a hand on her back and supported her until she let hi, then he lowered to to the futon and lay next to her, looking down at her. She was was gripping his yukata in one hand and had the other under her head. He looked down at her.

"So, what have you and Dakkai been doing that you are so proud of?" Tokio looked at him in confusion for a moment, before it cleared.

"I told you I would walk again, and I fully intend to. Dakkai has been helping me with my strengthening exercises. Though today will set me back a few days." She frowned in annoyance at this. He simply marveled slightly that she would walk again. Correction she had walked again. He owed Dakkai for her life today, but for now...

"I will assist you." She looked at him in confusion.

"But, won't it take away from your duties, I refuse to be a burden." Saitou grinned.

"It would do some of our captains good if I stopped doing ALL the patrols I do. I'll simply shorten it to one or two a day instead of four or five. My squad could use the rest anyway." Tokio looked excited at the prospect. She nodded. His smile softened as he saw a wave of wariness wash over her. He stretched out fully, placing a hand on her waist as always.

_"Sleep Kioneko"_

000

Saitou watched in curiosity as his wife settled her extra clothes on a rock near the shore. Dakkai was with them, since this was Saitou's first time helping Tokio. Even though she was starting out deep and working her way shallow, she, and Saitou, wanted him there to show Saitou all the things so Tokio could focus on her recovery. Saitou had already stripped down just a hakama, as had Dakkai. Dakkai was already in the water, having learned more swimming strokes from Tokio in the process of all this water work and was now practicing, trusting his captain to bring her into the water when she was ready.

Tokio waved over to Saitou who came over a picked her up. He walked into the water as Dakkai came over to join them. When the water was too deep for Tokio to touch she gently disengaged her legs from his arms and spread them down. She winced at the slight soreness from her extra workout yesterday. She pushed off of him and swam about for a moment while Dakkai explained the basics of what they would do first. He proceed to demonstrate with Tokio as He took her by the waist and they walked ever so slowly towards the shallow area. This was the first walk so they only went until she felt her weight slightly before they returned to the deep area. Saitou noted that his wife's hand stayed on Dakkai's shoulders, calmly but not really noticing the other man except as a stability point.

The next trek towards shallow waters would go further, this time to tell Tokio where her limit was for the day. She swam towards Saitou, who took her by the waist. She looked at him a moment before looking down at the water blushing. She allowed him to slowly help her walk forward. She didn't start tensing until the water was under her breasts. Saitou glanced at Dakkai, behind her as they continued, slower. As Dakkai had mentioned, her hands began to clench slightly was she pushed herself as the water level passed her waist. it almost reached her hips when Saitou heard er raw a quick breath and clench her jaw. Her hand gripped his shoulders shook slightly. Recognizing the cue from Dakkai's description, he lifted her with his arms around her waist stilll and they walked or in Tokio's case, floated back toward deep water. Saitou held Tokio as she breathed heavily. He watched Dakkai just settle on a large boulder about halfway between them and the shore. He could see that Dakkai thought this was a normal occurrence.

At her nod, they started again. They stopped three feet shy for the last trip and stayed there for a while until Tokio gave the signal to take her back deep. She relaxed into swimming for a few minutes before they continued. They performed 5 sets of three, walking towards the shore then back deep. Each set was broken by a series of stretches, moves or just relaxation. Her legs were still very flexible. When they were done, Saitou lifted her into his arms easily and took her back to her chair. Before he set her down, he held her a moment. He liked the feeling of her against his body, safe. He rather thought she liked leaning against his chest. Someday, he was going to understand her.

000

Over the course of the next two months, Tokio's legs improved considerably. She went back to the regular doctor, only to find him fully supportive of her regaining full use of her legs. She worked with him on improving the flexibility of her knees the next time she went in. As fall began, Tokio found that somehow she had been married 10 months and yet it felt as if very little time had passed.

She also felt that the next chapter in her life was just around the corner.

* * *

Here you guys go. sorry it took me so long. I just sat down in 3 hours and voila! The next chapter, they will actually get together, I promise. It is time Tokio healed from her past. I don't know If you find out her past yet, but she will be with Saitou finally. I do need to know...lemon/nonlemon. if I get no responses, I'll assume lemon.

I also hopes this settles any ideas about dakkai and Tokio getting together, good friends-yes, brother-kind of, romance-not happening, I realized they spent a lot of time together.

Urufu-wolf

Ja Ne


	12. E Multis

HI guys, for those of you who read my Naruto, this is a quick break while I decide what to do next. This is quite a bit darker and older, though still with my same style

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**E Multis**_  
_

Tokio walked along the road. She was on her way to the market on an impromptu shopping trip for Otsune. She sighed softly as the mid-morning sun beat down on her as summer made a last ditch effort to stay warm. She looked down at her list of items as she walked. This was kind of a back road, used in the evening by prostitutes, but at this time of day, it was rather empty. Suited Tokio just fine as she cherished the quiet. While it lasted. Which wasn't long.

"Well, lookie who I've finally found." Tokio spun to see a woman standing ten or so meters behind her. Tokio's eyes narrowed as she took in the woman's attire. It was a work kimono, but it was completely clean, a dark green color. She looked closely as possible at the woman's face before she recognized the woman.

"You!" Tokio instinctively took a step back.

"You know when you disappeared from your brother's life, it became an interesting challenge to keep tabs on you. You of course recognize me." The woman smiled evilly as she drew back an arm and ran forward, watching as Tokio barely dodged the object thrown her way. Unfortunately for Tokio, she didn't not dodge the next one. Looking at the dart in horror as she struggled to stay awake, Tokio fell to her knees. The woman came closer.

"You aren't going to fight that drug. Just give in." Tokio's last sight was the syringe in the woman's hand and the terror she knew it contained.

_Shit!_

000

_She looked around in panic. The sound of the bandits were getting louder. She looked down at her brother. They ran towards the house. Haranada was there, but, she didn't know where else to go. She skidded to a halt at the house came in sight. Her eyes widened as she pulled her brother away. He was trying to go to his father, but the house was already starting to burn. She might be able to get the man out, he probably was simply asleep,but her brother had to be safe first._

_They dashed into the forest near the house and up the hill. There was a small alcove that the adults had never found. Her brother should be safe there. She set him down and told him to stay put. She ran back down the slope. Gasping she gazed at the top of the place she had once called home and drew to a halt. She glanced back towards her brother and then towards the house. The roof was starting to burn some. She took one more breath and saying a quick prayer to her dear mother, she turned from the house to get to her brother._

_They started walking. Her mother had mentioned a place where they could be safe and accepted. They would head there. She heard a noise and terror gripped her as she spotted several of the bandits following them. She spun and picked up her brother. She took off running, ignoring the arrows that were chasing them. Ignoring the screaming, whether hers or her brothers, she didn't know. She just ran. She had to protect her brother. She would protect him._

000

Tokio woke with a start, panting from her nightmare. She grimaced at the pain in her shoulders as she took in her surroundings. She was tied up, hanging by her hands. Her feet were bound as well. She wasn't gagged, so she could assume she wasn't near anyone who could hear and help.

"Hey Boss, the woman's awake." She sighed as two men came over. The subordinate was a lean man, fidgeting about in a nervous fashion. The "boss" was a larger man, solidly built with a calm and perceptive gaze. The subordinate did most of the talking and general interaction with her.

"Welcome back. We have some questions for you woman." Tokio glared slightly at the man. He smirked in a vulgar manner. Tokio kept herself from squirming as she waited.

"We wanted an informant on the Shinsengumi, we never expected to find one laid out in the road, perfectly unconscious." Tokio grimaced slightly as she remembered the encounter. Her head was still spinning slightly from the impromptu nap.

"Now, you are going to tell us about the group that left yesterday morning." Tokio's eyes narrowed. He had barely finished the question when his hand flew out and caught her across the face. "And you had better answer quickly." Tokio nearly growled at the man, but didn't say anything. She wanted to see what they would do as her brain raced for a way out of this situation without actually betraying the Shinsengumi.

The man's grin grew as her silence continued. His hand caught the side of her face again before grabbing her hair and using it to pull her face forward. Tokio let out a small whimper as her raw hands were pulled on. She must have been tied for a while because her wrists were raw and with his pulling on them, they would soon be bleeding.

A half hour later, Tokio was ready to give in and tell them something. She was still piecing together what. The constant grows, yells and hits didn't help her thinking process. Her wrists were bloody as she pulled at them. Her face and stomach had some nice bruises at this point. A kick of frustration that landed on her still slightly fragile legs is what she used to break her silence.

"All right!" The man looked at her with a grin. "Just...stop..." She hung her head slightly to catch her breath. She looked up at him again.

"What day is today?" The man frowned.

"We ask the questions!" She frowned.

"You want information about something that you refer to as happening "yesterday" I need to know which day that is." The man stepped forward to slap her again but was stopped by the boss. His first real motion actually. The man glared at him a moment before remembering his place and conceded.

"We found you yesterday just before dusk. You couldn't have been more then 12 hours cuz someone else would have seen you." Tokio nodded. She had been out about 24 hours then, if the mid-morning light in the window was anything to go by.

"I think 36 of them went out that day." The man nodded. She had guessed they already knew that.

"Where were they going? And why?" Tokio glared at him.

"I'm a woman, not a soldier." That earned her another few slaps before she spoke again.

"2 kiji!" He stopped as she panted. "When I was serving drinks. They talked about camping 2 kiji north of the enemy. they would take 5 days to get there and attack on the 7th day." The man jumped in as she breathed.

"And the enemy is?" Tokio shook her head.

"I don't know." Another slap.

"I don't Know! They always called them the enemy!" She felt tears form on her face as she tried to convince them of this truth. She honestly didn't know. The hand reached forward for another slap when the boss stopped him.

"We already have that information. Come. We must act on this promptly. We can ask further questions tomorrow." Tokio watched as the smaller man glanced her way like a child denied a sweet before following his boss. She shivered once the door was closed. Sighing she looked up and tried to examine the knot, but the light was too dim and she could feel after effects of that drug still in her system.

After what felt like an hour of trying to work with her wrist binds, she sagged slightly and felt the drug overcome her senses again. She did have another option. She knew that one of her brother's friends were likely in the area unless they had left Kyoto completely. There was a whistle around her neck that would summon that help. She considered that a last result. She had until tomorrow it seemed. She sighed and allowed herself to fall into a light doze. sleep would hopefully clear her head some more.

000

"Taicho, in here!" Tokio opened her eyes slowly as she heard the voice.

"KIO-CHAN!" Okita's voice brought her further to consciousness, but whatever was in her system was putting up one hell of a fight. Tokio gritted her teeth as she pushed it back as she felt the ropes that held her arms up cut. She fell into waiting arms, groaning as her arms came down. She leaned on Okita as one of his men cut her bonds.

"Sou-kun?"

"Shhhh. We have you Kio-chan. Lets get you home." Tokio nodded off again.

000

When she returned to consciousness it was much clearer. She looked up at Okita as he carried her through the camp. They had made it back to the Shinsengumi camp during her sleep. She brought herself fully to the present as they entered the med-tent.

Okita set her gently on a bed as she looked around, getting her bearings.

"Sou-kun..." Okita looked down at her, smiling when he saw that she was awake.

"Are you okay, Kio-chan?" She nodded slowly, careful of her head.

"Thank you for finding me." Her quiet whisper was heard by the swordsman. He smiled brightly.

"Of course! I will always help Kio-chan! Don't worry, you're safe now." The doctor came over as Tokio smiled and squeezed Okita's hand before the captain left to give his report. The doctor pointed out her bruises, most of which she already knew about, a bruised rib she should watch out for and then her wrist.

"It isn't sprained, yet. You be careful with it and it should be fine. Fresh air will help it heal now that I've washed and cleaned it. Tonight, though, no lifting. Including your dinner, Tokio." Tokio started to protest, but a stern look from the kindly doctor changed her protests to a weak "yes sir".

000

Tokio smiled as Dakkai found her in the med-tent. She was getting ready to go hunt down Okita. She had a story to tell him and Kondo. She and Dakkai walked toward the main tent talking softly. Tokio wanted to know what had happened after she had left yesterday.

Apparently when she hadn't returned by noon, Otsune went to the market. She had known the stand Tokio would have gone to and had found out that the woman hadn't been. She had tried other stalls with similar answer. She started to backtrack where Tokio could have walked, but it was dinnertime by this point, thus Tokio was most likely already gone. Otsune's escort had hurried back to tell the Shinsengumi of Tokio's absence. Okita and Saitou had been looking ever since. Dakkai didn't think his captain had actually slept more then three hours the previous night. Tokio had nodded at this. She had seen her husband go a week of three hour nights when on an important case. She had grown used to his obsessive attention to his duty and found herself trying to assist him in any way she could. The place Okita had gone was given as a tip by a prostitute and it had panned out. There had only been four guards at that point.

Tokio was just starting to ask about her husband's current whereabouts when Harada's path intersected theirs purposefully. He snarled as he pushed Dakkai back and grabbed Tokio by the wrists.

"What the hell did you tell!" Tokio whimpered as her wrists, followed by the rest of her body, was slammed against the wall as the question was asked. So much a distraction it was that she actually missed his question. Didn't matter, because he continued, slamming her back against the wall a few more times to make his points.

"You only have bruises! You had to have told them something! What did you tell them! Bitches can't be trusted! Well! What did you tell them?!?" Tokio couldn't answer him. She had disappeared into her own world between the pain and the memories resurfacing. She couldn't do it. She didn't see his glare as she continued to whimper. She didn't see Dakkai's furious indecision on whether to argue with the captain or not. She didn't see the sword that cause the furious captain to stop shaking her as an equally furious Okita Souji placed the tip of his sword against Harada's neck.

"You WILL release her now." His low voice was flat and his anger made the air around them practically dance. He knew that the men who had left the morning Tokio had been kidnapped had been Harada's squad, though the captain hadn't gone with them. Harada was more worried about his men then actually angry at Tokio. Okita, however, was definitely angry.

Harada's senses returned abruptly at the threat, both in Okita's voice and location of the sword, more so the voice though. He release Tokio's wrist on reflex, but as she slid down the wall to ball up on herself, still whimpering, and cradling her wrists, he realize that he had gotten slightly carried away. He was still slightly upset though. He turned to face Okita.

"You know she told them something. I want to know what." Okita's eyes flashed.

"Then you ask, in a civil tone, Tokio what happened." Harada flinched inside at the tone of that voice. Okita was the first captain for a reason, he was one of the most deadly people the captain knew in close combat. His long range wasn't bad either.

"I did ask. She hasn't answered yet." Okita's rage finally got the better of him as he leaped at the captain.

"Because she is too scared and injured to handle your 'questioning'" Harada drew his spear off of his back to parry Okita's furious slash. He thought the younger captain was holding back slightly because it wasn't particularly hard to block. Rather, he thought Okita was simply trying to express his anger, instead of his superiority. Three slashes later Kondo and Nagakura stepped between them. Kondo halting his former student and Nagakura calming his young friend.

Harada responded easily to his sensei's presence. Okita, though still considerably upset, reined in his temper as his friend's voice soothed him. He walked over and knelt beside Tokio, who was still whimpering as she held her wrists close to her chest. Kondo came over as well.

"Tokio-dono?" She took a deep breath and seemed to come out of her self-made retreat to the present. She looked at Kondo cautiously.

"I do need the answers to those question Harada asked." Tokio looked at Harada for but a moment before looking back at the commander. Harada's mood turned even further sour when he identified genuine fear in her eyes. He hadn't meant for her to be afraid of him, not like this.

"Kondo-sama, may we talk inside?" She kept her eyes averted as she pulled her courage to her. Kondo agreed and led the rest of the way to the main tent. Okita and Dakkai flanked Tokio, but she refuse outright to be carried. The thing that deterred them the most, and worried them the most, as this refusal did not seem to be based on her desire to not be a burden but rather on her recent scare.

She knelt calmly in front of Kondo in the main tent and explained everything she had heard and said after waking in that morning in that place with the two men. Kondo just watched her neutrally as she told her story. Okita and Dakkai were behind her so she didn't know their reactions. Harada's face went from stony to surprised in a matter of seconds. When Tokio was finished, she just sat and waited. Kondo looked at her a moment.

"I do remember you serving that briefing. I also remember us saying that we were going to attack on the 4th day after arriving on the 3rd. Also that we were planing to camp 4 Kiji north, not 2." Tokio nodded her head. Kondo looked at her with a level gaze as he realized she probably had remembered those details perfectly. She had given misleading information on purpose. Kondo eyed Okita who was looking at Tokio with approval and Dakkai who was still looking slightly lost. They could use this information to their advantage.

"I have just one more question, Tokio-dono. How were you captured?" Tokio looked down. She had known this question would arise, but she hadn't wanted to discuss her brother here. Her husband and maybe Okita were the only ones here she felt comfortable discussing her brother with.

"I am sorry Kondo-sama. That is something I will discuss with my husband. I leave it to him what to tell you." Kondo eyed her for a moment, debating on whether to pursue this. A look from Okita settled it though. The young captain was worried enough about Tokio, the fight earlier had him high strung already. Best let Tokio talk to Saitou and then talk to the captain and not rile Okita any further.

"Tokio-dono, why don't you head to the med-tent and get those wrists looked at. Dakkai, Saitou should be returning about now, please inform him that his wife is in the med-tent. Okita, Harada, I need a word with you about sparing on the main grounds." It was a dismissal, albeit a rather gentle one. Tokio and Dakkai rose and left as the other Shinsengumi sighed and waited for their next talk.

000

Tokio sighed as the doctor nearly screeched at the sight of her wrists. He immediately bustled off to find some bandages, cursing under his breath the entire way. Tokio's attention was drawn from this spectacle when her husband showed up.

Saitou had been internally relieved when Dakkai had informed him that Okita had found Tokio. He had been on patrol since she went missing. Kondo had stopped him from obsessively searching for her, but he hadn't felt the need for sleep so he had gone out on patrols all night and this morning. He had left his own squad behind for rest to join another at about 2 am.

He had paused when he had entered the med-tent. Dakkai hadn't mentioned how badly she was hurt, simply that she was in the med-tent. Saitou sighed under his breath as he spotted her sitting on a bed waiting as the doctor bustled off. He walked up to her quietly. She was breathing rather fast, but overall she seemed alright. Her face lit up when she turned and spotted him. He saw that her wrists were probably the doctors concern, proven true when the doctor returned.

"Tokio-dono, I said I should see you tomorrow! Look at your wrists. I told you they were closed to spraining. You know how to take better care of your injuries then this. Gah!" He handed on roll of bandage to Saitou, after nodding to the captain, and started wrapping Tokio left wrist. Saitou, having done enough minor medicine before, started wrapping the other wrist, listening to the doctors ranting with interest. "I told you to be careful."

"It wasn't intentional." Tokio's quiet voice was slightly timid in the doctors chastisement.

"It never is intentional! I mean it Tokio-dono. No lifting. Not even your dinner, do you here me young lady!" Tokio looked down.

"Yes sir." Doctor nodded abruptly. he gazed over Saitou's work for a second before speeding to the next patient, muttering to himself the entire way. Saitou simply raised his eyebrow before returning to look at his wife.

"Tokio? Besides your wrists did you sustain any injuries?" Tokio looked down as she answered the question.

"A few minor bruises. I am fine." Saitou gave the top of her head a steady look.

"Your legs?" Tokio sighed softly.

"A small bruise. I don't think they were aware that my legs were sensitive." Her voice was subdued. Saitou frowned at this point. He needed more of the story, but it might be easier to get it from Kondo or Okita. He reached over and picked her up bridal style.

"O-O-Otto. I can still walk." He ignored her as he carried her to their home. Once inside, he placed her gently on the chair before helping her remove her shoes.

"I will fetch us dinner. We can dine here tonight." Tokio looked about to protest, but nodded instead. Saitou frowned and hoped that a quick word with Kondo or Okita would clear up his wifes abnormally submissive behavior. She was acting borderline terrified.

000

Saitou was fuming slightly as he walked back to his home with dinner. He had expected something to have happened to Tokio, but he had thought that she would be safe once back inside the compound. All they had to do was find her. He gripped the tray as he remembered his conversation with Kondo.

-------------_Flashback---------------------_

"Okita found her about an hour ago. She was only minorly injured. She was apparently caught by a rogue group." Saitou nodded.

"Anything compromised?" Saitou wasn't sure how Tokio would react in this situation.

"Actually, your wife gave them false information that we are working to our advantage. Not only was it false, she correctly determined in which way to make it false so that it was both believable and helpful to us." Saitou felt a well of pride at this. She had helped. "I am very pleased and surprised by your wife."

"Hn." Saitou nodded in acknowledgment. When he saw that Kondo didn't seem to have more to say he asked a question of his own. "Did my wife go to the medical tent as soon as she was brought back?" Kondo nodded.

"Okita took her there directly." Saitou glanced slightly to Nagakura and Harada off to his left before asking his next question.

"Then when did you question her if that is where I found her. Surely you did not question her in the medical tent?" Kondo's expression slid to a bland mask. Saitou noted Nagakura tense and Harada's gaze turn downwards. He had guessed right, something else had happened.

"No, after her medical examination she and your subordinate came looking for Okita or myself to report. Harada found them first and started asing questions. There was a misunderstanding between him, Tokio and Okita."

"Which resulted in my wife needing to return to the medtent?" Saitou voice was purposefully bland, but he knew that his eyes were probably approaching daggers as he looked between his commander and Harada. Kondo nodded slightly.

"As you know the group that left yesterday morning was Harada's and his concern for his men blinded him slightly. He has been reprimanded accordingly, in addition to the bruises he recieved from Okita over the incident." Saitou turned his glare full out to his fellow captain. Harada was looking at him now, slightly guilty but for the most part composed. Saitou could see that he thought he had been sufficiently punished for what had happened. Kondo seemed to agree.

"How blinded?" Saitou was looking at Harada now. His wife's submissive behavior came to the front of his mind. If he was going to help Tokio he needed to know just what it was that caused this in the first place. Harada answered after a looked from Kondo.

"I asked her what she had told them. When she didn't answer I became angry. I grabbed her wrist and repeated my questioned. I hadn't realized her wrists were injured." Saitou narrowed his eyes at Harada. A tense ki drew his attention behind him. Dakkai had come to give him the dinner he was to take to Tokio and for himself. Dakkai was glaring at the ground, his entire body was shaking. Saitou glanced Harada's way a moment before looking at his subordinate. He could guess that this was the person near Tokio at the time of all this, he never strayed far from her when possible.

"Dakkai? Your own words." Saitou watched as the young man glanced nervously over at Harada and then back to his captain. Saitou stood and walked over until he was between Dakkai and the rest of the room, blocking both Kondo and Harada from view. Dakkai took a deep breath. In the end, Saitou guessed that his loyalty to Tokio was what gave him courage to speak. Dakkai knew of Tokio's inner mental turmoil almost as much as Saitou, though he had never tried to work her through it before, he was aware of how much whatever had happened had effected her.

"Harada-taicho grabbed Tokio'dono's wrists to get our attention, Sir. I don't think he realized how fragile they were. They weren't sprained, but very raw. He asked his question as he pulled Tokio-dono backwards towards him. When Tokio-dono only stumbled around and didn't answer He used the grip on her wrists to try and get her attention and asked again. I do not know if he asked a third time but Okita-taicho stopped him. They---er---spared briefly Sir, before Kondo-sotaicho and Nagakura-taicho arrived." Dakkai's anger was battling his hesitation to speak so of a captain let alone two plus the commander. Saitou nodded to the boy.

"Thank you. Please wait outside for me." Dakkai half bowed, careful of the tray of food, and left. Saitou turned to Harada with a full glare. Kondo had risen out of his seat, as had Nagakura, probably in case they had another round of two captains "sparring" to interrupt.

"Harada, in a few days, you will approach my wife with myself or Okita and apologize." Harada flared slightly.

"I have already been reprimanded-"

"Tokio is _not_ shinsengumi, she is someone I expect you to respect. In a few days, you will apologize with either Okita or-"

"I won't attack her again. You don't need to guard her." Saitou took a deep breath and reminded himself yet again why he and Tokio didn't want to explain her past.

"You will apologize _with_ either Okita or myself in a few days."

"If you are so adamant, why not now, just before dinner." Saitou opened his mouth to repeat his statement yet again when Kondo interrupted. He seemed to intuit that Saitou was immovable on this.

"Harada, After we have acted on the information she provided you will tell her, along with Okita, the results and apologize then." Both men nodded in satisfaction. Kondo turned to Saitou. "Any other questions?" Saitou shook his head in negative. Kondo nodded. "Then I leave you to your wife. Oh and Saitou. Tokio-dono said she would only speak of how she got captured to you. Please do inform me of its implications at your earliest convenience." Saitou nodded as he exited the tent.

_-------------End Flashback--------------------_

Saitou had gathered the dinner from Dakkai and after a brief thanks he had left. That was where he was now. Still slightly fuming and on his way to his wife.

000

Tokio was still sitting where he had left her. She was holding her hands gingerly in her lap. Saitou set the tray on the table and opened the dishes. It was a basic curry on rice. Tokio didn't give that she had noticed his entrance beyond an increase in her frown as she held her hands. Saitou pulled the other chair until he was in front of her and sat down. She obediently opened her mouth for food when he brought it up to her face. He saw her close her eyes as she scrunched her face further into a frown. He set the half finished food on the table. Using two finers to lift her chin he spoke in a quiet, serene voice.

"Kio, who do you see? Are you seeing Harada or someone else?" Tokio opened her eyes wide and looked at him. She couldn't seem to find the words for a moment before looking away.

"I-I-" Saitou pulled her chin back to forward position. He didn't realize he had gotten closer to her, though she realized it instantly.

"Kio, who?" She looked at him. He could see fear in her eyes.

"Him. I see Him!" She tried to back away into the chair but it wouldn't give. Saitou, recognizing this backed away some himself. Still close enough to keep her attention but not close enough to be threatening.

"What is he doing, Kio?" Tokio's eyes started to water. They went out of focus. She wasn't seeing Saitou anymore. She was seeing Him, whoever that was. She brought her arms up and pushed Saitou's hand away from her face.

"IIE!" Saitou removed himself before he came in contact with her injured wrists. She was panting as he watched her return to the present forcefully. He sat back and picked up his own food and started to eat as she looked around, anywhere but towards him. He was content to let this go presently so he started a different line of conversation.

"Kondo told me what happened. You did a good job." Tokio looked at him, a bit startled. He gazed at her. "He did have a question, how did you get captured?" Tokio's eyes widened as she glanced down and bit her lip. "I would like to know myself." Tokio sighed softly. Saitou could sense that she would tell him, she was simply getting her thoughts in order.

"I have met many of my brother's friends. In fact, after word of this gets back to them I wouldn't doubt that I will have a constant guard again." Saitou raised an eyebrow at this but kept his piece. "I have also met, without my intention, a few of his enemies. Yesterday one approached me. I'm not sure what she wanted, she didn't say. Only that I had been hard to find. She got me with a dart. I would imagine that she wanted to send a warning to my brother. Something akin to I'm safe nowhere. She had done so before." Tokio finished her explanation and waited for a response. Saitou simply finished his food.

"Hn. When you notice this extra guard, please inform me or Okita." Tokio nodded. Saitou then saw her eyes partially close as she tried to hide a yawn. He stood and came over.

After placing her on her side of the futon he brought her her sleeping yukata. He studied what she was wearing for a moment before kneeling before her. He spoke as he reached around her waist.

"You should use your wrists. I will assist you." Tokio tensed as he quickly undid all the fastening that kept her kimono together and then stood. He was fairly certain she could get out to the thing on her own, women were resourceful that way, and so he lifted the sleeping yukata in front of him and waited.

Tokio could indeed slip out of the now untied kimono. She felt a grow of warmth as he steadfastly waited for her to turn and be ready for her sleeping yukata. She allowed the material to stay around her as she gingerly worked around her very sore wrists. She knew that the pain would die down considerably after tonight, but for now, ouch. She gingerly started to slide her arms into the yukata after working her way into the bottoms. Saitou wrapped it around her body, giving her a full hug for a moment, before tying it closed. She started to release the tension as he moved slowly but surely. She dropped down her arms to his as they settled around her waist.

Saitou roze as her hands held his arms around her waist. She leaned slighlty into him and the tension slowly left her body. He slid around her left side until he was next to her, arms still encicling her waist. She looked up into his steady eyes. Her eyes were clear, hesitant, but not frightened. She slowly reached up and brushed her fingers down the sideof his face. He felt them ghost over his forehead and eyebrow, dip over his cheeks and down to his lips. The fingers repeated on the other side of his face. He just watched her.

Tokio slowly leaned forward, tilting her head in the process. She hesitated once but his patience as he came forward to meet her get her moving again. Her lips brushed his with the slightest touch, barely a whisper. Her hand continued to explore his face and neck as she got up the courage to kiss him again. IN this kiss he felt her desire, restrained as it was.

her face slid to the right as he traced her jawbone. Her lips whispered against his neck. He felt some fire start to flow in his veins, but he cooled itn almost immediately. He knew she wouldn't go that far. Neither got the chance to find out. As she leaned forward she placed her second hand down to take some of the weight. The pain that lanced through her arm was like a bucket of cold water. Saitou looked at her softly as she hissed in pain and cradled the wrist. He gently lowered her into the futon and went to change himself. It had been a long day for the both of them, all 48 hours of it.

That night Tokio slept in Saitou's embrace.

* * *

DOnt kill me Don't kill me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I'd said they'd get together in this one but it was getting too long. It would have ended up 12,000 words or something. you'll just have to wait.

Kiji is a word I made up its code for a certain distance, say 25 meters or something

Urufu-wolf

Ja Ne

heh heh, I meant ot put this up like a month ago. I was looking through the old stuff i have saved and found it. I double checked with the story and guess what, I had forgotten to update. Me sorry. Now you have another reason to kill me :.(

I promise to try and stop giving you guys reasons to kill me. Here's one not to: I'm almost through the next chapter

Fawn


	13. Determination is Fear's Enemy

HI guys, for those of you who read my Naruto, this is a quick break while I decide what to do next. This is quite a bit darker and older, though still with my same style

Lemon...Lemon...LEMON...LEMON..THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT AN UN-LEMON VERSION MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EDIT AND SEND. LEMON...lemon

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**Determination is Fear's Enemy**_  
_

"Tokio, what are you and your husband doing the day after tomorrow?" Tokio and Otsune were doing some laundry late afternoon a week or so after her kidnapping. With the party the next day everyone was running helterskelter and the two women hadn't minded being put to work for the day. Tokio looked up in thought.

"Since tomorrow night is the party I would imagine that Hajime-san will spend the day either sparring or patrolling. I will probably be in the medtent. Why do you ask?" Otsune looked at her in surprise.

"No , you both should have the day off!" Tokio looked at her friend in mild horror.

"My husband dislikes days off as it is, and loathes parties. To suggest them together is to invite disaster!" Tokio shook her head emphatically. Otsune looked at her in confusion.

"But, when will you celebrate?" Tokio cocked her head in confusion.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Otsune sighed in exasperation.

"Your wedding anniversary. Its the day after tomorrow." Tokio stopped her scrubbing.

"Anniversary." Otsune nodded.

"Yes you've been married a year." Tokio just gazed at the blanket she had pulled out of the water.

"a year..." Otsune looked at the startled girl. Tokio was looking at the blanket as if it would just start telling her some secret she wanted to know.

"Tokio?" Tokio placed the blanket on the others.

"I think I'll take these to Sakura to hang." Otsune nodded. Tokio looked a little lost as she wandered off. Otsune could relate. She had been with Isame five years now and she still had a hard time fitting herself into his ideal and his dedication to it. She knew Tokio would have to find her own way.

Tokio wasn't thinking about her husband, but rather herself. She had been married a year. Married, only in name. She did not share her husband's bed, as a wife should. She wasn't in his confidence. She wasn't anything a wife should be. She had only been a burden to him.

Tokio was thinking so hard she nearly went past her destination. She stopped and gazed into the trees overhead.

She didn't know what to do. Don't be afraid. Get rid of that fear. It was a want, but not realistic. She knew in her mind that her husband wouldn't do what she was so frightened of, she knew. But subconsciously, there was a fear. A fear she didn't know how to alleviate.

_"When one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear"_

Her mother's words rang through her mind. Her mother had known fear, but not the fear Tokio was crippled with. Her mother hadn't let the fear rule her. Tokio had swore to herself that she wouldn't either. She would rise above that fear. That man. But still, why was she afraid.

Tokio frowned as she wandered back into the center of camp for dinner. She just wasn't sure anymore.

000

Saitou glanced at his wife for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She was staring at her bowls. When her herb supply ran low she would reorganize and restock in the evening. Saitou actually enjoyed watching this most of the time. This was something he thought she learned from her mother. Like with the dance she had learned, when she was performing it, when she was remembering her mother's presence, her face was serene, calm yet perfectly controlled. She was happy. Tonight, however, she seemed at odds with the bowl. She hadn't done half what she should have and bedtime was approaching fast.

Saitou set his tea cup on the table next to her bowls, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him a moment before averting her eyes. She gazed at her bowls and quickly put everything away. She would have to finish later. Saitou watched her through slitted eyes. She was a puzzle sometimes. She seemed content to muddle her own way through her problems, but when Saitou deemed to give them a try, she didn't fight him, or help him. He enjoyed the slight diversion it offered him from the rigors of the daily violence. This problem was one he couldn't fathom without a little more information though.

She had moved to the bedroom and had changed. He entered, but she seemed to pay little notice. Usually, once in the bedroom his every move was noticed by her, whether she was looking or not. He was curious to know what was so preoccupying that it could even distract her from her overwhelming fear.

"Kio." She looked back at him without jumping, telling him she had been aware of him the entire time. "You seem distracted."

Tokio nodded. She gripped the blanket in her hands.

"Just thinking about the past." His eyebrow rose.

"Any particular reason why that topic pervades your mind?" Tokio frowned as she thought.

"Obligation."

000

Tokio sighed as she swept up her hair into its bun. She washed it that day so it was being cooperative for the moment. It was really too long. She never had it down, always braiding it and then either gathering that in a bun or some form of ponytail. She half thought even her closest friends didn't know its length anymore. She only saw its true length in the bath. Even when she re-braided it she always kept a section up while braiding another section.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded. She was as presentable as she wanted to be. The only one she should impress at this party was her husband and he disliked these functions anyway. She rose and went to meet him outside their tent. He had gotten dressed and went to talk with Okita, stating he would be back in twenty minutes.

She nodded to him as they started walking. Normally the two were very content to walk in silence, both preferred it, however tonight Tokio had to tell her husband something.

"They've started." Saitou glanced down at his wife. She hadn't said anything after the word 'obligation' the previous night and she was still acting off some, though it seemed to pass overnight.

"Could you clarify." Tokio smiled slightly.

"I have my constant guard back." Saitou immediately sent out his senses and to the right he briefly sensed a ki in the tree. It winked out as soon as he had sensed it. He could feel it if he focused on that spot, but it was barely noticeable. That had been on purpose. They had wanted him to know they were there.

He nodded to the tree as they passed it.

Tokio smiled slightly and they continued on their way to the party, which was at a small restaurant ten minutes away from the camp. It was in full swing when they arrived with many conversations flowing through the air as the couple wandered in. They took a glass from the refreshment table and were promptly grabbed, Tokio by Otsune and Saitou by Okita.

000

The dinner was delicious. The reception afterward had some glorious paintings as a sideshow to the conversations. Tokio was studying on of these when she was approached by Jirou Kinshou. Jirou was Tekeda's right hand man and just as irritating a person to work with.

"The artistry is something, ne Tokio-chan?" Tokio nodded to the man, hoping he was simply passing by and didn't have an interest in talking to her. She wanted to think in peace for a while.

She had been preoccupied most of the day trying to sort out how to deal with her fear. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had been ignoring it in favor of trying to fit in with her new life and the fact that her husband didn't push had helped, but recently it was no longer an issue of if he would push her,but that she wanted him herself. She had grown to care a great deal about him and she could feel her body responding to his closeness every night. She wasn't sure if she should try though. If she panicked halfway through it wouldn't be fair to him. She would not become a tease. She was still wrestling with the question of if she had the determination built up yet.

"I heard you had a drug enter you during your kidnapping." Tokio looked at him quickly. She had told her husband of the dart, but no one else. Her husband had said he would only tell Kondo that it wasn't Shinsengumi related. How did Jirou find out. "I can help you." Tokio looked back at the painting.

"So that so, Jirou-san." Jirou smiled.

"Yes, come we should talk away from ears." Jirou motioned towards the balcony that opened into the forest. Tokio hesitated a moment. She was uncertain of this person to begin with and it wasn't proper in the least for a married woman to be anywhere alone with any other male save her family. She looked around the room for her husband but couldn't locate him. Jirou motioned again, this time giving a slight tug on her arm. Tokio resisted a moment more before allowing herself to be turned and led outdoors. She wanted to at least find out what this person knew.

They walked to the far edge of the balcony, out of sight, and stood. Tokio kept a foot or so between them.

"You wanted to talk?" Jirou smirked. He placed an arm around Tokio's shoulders.

"I think I know a better way to pass the time." Tokio pulled away, but his grip was strong on her shoulders.

"You said something about the drug." Jirou placed his lips against her neck. She pulled away harder, shuddering.

"Yes, with me by your side I wouldn't let you near the dagner Saitou-taicho is." Tokio grimaced in annoyance. She pulled harder against his hands. He needed to let go NOW.

"Jirou." Both froze. Tokio recovered first and pushed completely out of the man's arms to face her husband. Jirou bowed to the captain. Saitou glanced briefly at his wife, who had regained her composure at this point, before speaking to the man again. "Your captain asked me to keep you from involving yourself further with my wife. Kindly do so."

Tokio bristled internally. She understood what had just happened quite well. She had walked out here without any force with Jirou. His captain was implying that they had 'been involved' to the extent that it annoyed him. Even the scene right here was pretty damning for her. She looked at her husband as Jirou bowed and walked back into the party. He simply turned a looked into the trees. She could read annoyance and anger in his every line. She wasn't sure if he was angry at them or her.

"Shall we return for the night?" She bowed her head at the statement. She herself was sick of the party as well.

000

They walked back towards the camp in silence. Unlike usual, this wasn't a comfortable silence. Rather it was one that hung like a wet blanket, stifling both people. Tokio floundered through her mind to look for a topic to start a conversation. She wanted to know where her husband thought she stood on the previous scene. She finally found one.

"Will you be on patrol or sparring tomorrow?" Saitou glanced over his shoulder at her slightly.

"Sparring. Patrols will start after dinner." Tokio nearly winced, he was upset with her.

"Did Okita tell you his plans as well?" Saitou 'hm'ed in a positive manner. Tokio already knew Okita would be patrolling starting early tomorrow. "Otto, Jirou knew I had been drugged during the kidnapping." Saitou stopped. He wasn't facing her but she could tell he was trying to put two and two together and wasn't coming with anything that made sense yet. Tokio firmed herself.

"I did not invite that conversation." Saitou glanced back at her.

"Sou ka?" Tokio looked down as he gazed at her levelly. She felt her hands fist as she searched her mind for a way to make him believe her. Finally she came up empty of one.

"How could I prove it to you?" Saitou looked back at her. She seem frustrated and slightly desperate, but not guilty. She hadn't acted so earlier either. She hadn't glanced in Jirou's direction at all and he had seen her confusion at what Tekeda had said, though it cleared fast. It had occurred to him that Jirou and Tekeda were just trying to cause trouble. She wasn't pleading with him,but rather was calm, though he could see her fists shaking some. He met her gaze in question.

He saw her eyes widen slightly before a deep breath returned her composure. It was his turn to widen his eyes. She was serious. He had never suspected that she had a physical relationship with Jirou, her reactions to other males she was close to belied that. Rather he was simply annoyed that she could be interfering with the work of Shinsegumi member, one he didn't like at all on top of that. The idea had been short-lived, but that was the source of his irritation.

He saw her square her shoulders as waited for him to respond to her initial question. He took a step towards her.

"Anything." It was neutral. A statement, though to them a question. It had no innuendo, though she would be able to decipher his meaning. She nodded her head slightly. By this time he was standing right in front of her. He understood her as she understood him. He reached up and drew a finger down her cheek where her hairline was. She didn't close her eyes, though they did twitch. Her breath hitched,but she showed no other signs of her distress he could feel brimming beneath her skin. He wasn't going to ask that of her, but the idea that their relationship, his trust meant more to her then the grip this life-long fear was humbling. He felt slightly silly for ever thinking she would do anything against that.

He leaned forward, tasting her breath as it came out in short pants. Their golden eyes didn't leave each other as he let his hand brush her shoulder before dropping.

"May I see you hair?" Tokio looked at him in confusion. "Your hair is longer then you have ever let on. May I see it?" Tokio's confusion cleared. She smiled slightly and without breaking the eye contact that he had started, she reached up and took the hair pieces out of her hair. Slowly as piece after piece came out and was placed in her tamoto, as she undid the loops of braids her hair slowly slithered down her back. Her silky black cords kept unwinding. She gripped the last one and started unbraiding it. Saitou had kept his eyes on hers, making the gaze a sort of communication between them. As if they could hear each other's thoughts and feelings.

_Should I be unwinding my hair or my heart. _

_Is there a difference?_

_Perhaps I should let you do the honors?_

_I'd tangle the hair._

_Are you sure?_

_Are you?_

_No more thinking._

_I'm not a peace man._

_I am aware._

_Should you let yourself fall for a person who may not be there for you?_

_You are here for me._

_I cannot guarantee a future._

_I have made my choice._

_Understood_

Tokio let her hair go as she finished undoing the braids. It rolled down her back followed by Saitou's eyes until it ended just beyond her knees. Saitou followed it back up her figure to her face again.

"_Its long."_

_"I know" _He placed his fingers gently on her chin, lifting it without resistance. Tokio's hand came up and he felt her sensitive fingers slide over his neck. They briefly touched his pulse point before coming further forward and resting just under his adam's apple. He let his lips slide over hers in a light breath. She felt his throat vibrate as if he were purring. She smiled slightly into the kiss and pulled him closer. She felt his arm go around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her soft breasts pressed against his firm chest and he brought their lips together again. This time the kiss was fiercer, urgent. Tokio felt heat race through her veins as she pushed against him, feeling his body against her breasts, flat stomach and thighs. She wanted more. She wanted this man.

Saitou kept one hand on the small of her back as she separated the for air. He was trying desperately to calm the fire that was burning through his veins. He didn't know how far she wanted to take this. He felt her breath breeze across his lips and licked them lightly in response to the minor stimulation. Her taste once again flooded his senses as he savored their closeness. He placed his forehead against her's and gazed into her slightly glazed eyes. She was smiling lazily.

"_Shall we finish our walk home_?" He smiled slightly.

"_Aa_" Tokio allowed herself to unwind one of her arms from his shoulders, not remembering exactly when it had moved there in the first place. She leaned against the side of his chest as they wandered home, his arm still securely around her waist.

They didn't bother to light a candle. Saitou didn't need one anyway and Tokio trusted her husband to guide her through the home. Saitou automatically released his wife when they entered the bedroom. Tokio looked after him a moment, not moving from the spot where he had removed his arm. She took his wrist before he moved too far away. He turned towards her as she moved closer. The world was becoming inconsequential to Tokio as she pulled at him for another kiss. Her world had shrunk to this place, this moment, this man.

"_Tonight, may I become your wife."_ Saitou felt the fire return to his body at her whisper in his ear. The next kiss was urgent as he pulled her against him. All her curves flowed seamlessly as they melded with his body. Her nimble fingers untied his sash with ease that he did not share as he tried to understand the layers of her kimono. She smiled as she helped him undo her obi. His lips changed course from her lips to her neck. Urgency drove his mouth to lavish the junction of her neck and shoulder, bring a moan from her as her legs wavered. He released her long enough to lose his top and allow it to flutter to the floor, soon followed by his hair tie as she released his hair to the exploration of her fingers. He gently clamped his teeth on her shoulder as he picked her up and lay her on their futon.

She felt her insides freeze as the futon met with her back and she was transported to another time and place. Another person was there. Saitou released her should the second her ki froze. He felt her tremble beneath him and pulled his face up to hers.

"_Kio-"_ Tokio's mind floundered to understand his voice against the memories. She was not a little girl anymore and he was not here. This was her husband, a man she wanted to be with and give him her all. She gazed at him uncertainly as the panic swam in and out of her vision. His fingers gently brushed her collarbone as she reached up and traced his face. She liked his face. It was honest, a proud face.

She pulled him closer and instead of the kiss he expected, she nuzzled his cheek. She really was a little kitten. Her nuzzle was returned in full as he let her ki calm itself. His lips found her neck again as her hands started to move. They fluttered down his back and forward to his chest, feeling first his collarbone and then focusing on his nipples it a teasing, tickling manner. Saitou gently open the front of the now lose kimono, baring her bady to him really for the first time.

She felt heat grow in her body and spread from her center as he first suckled one breast before paying similar homage to the other. He kept an eye on her at all times as she writhed beneath him. This first time he would move through the foreplay. She had had this fear for a long time and if they could finish this just once, her fear would like become completely controllable. It would probably never disappear, but at least her conscious mind would have more weapons to fight with.

Tokio hadn't ever felt this good before. Her stomach was tightening and pulling for something, something outside her body. Saitou, it wanted him. She moaned as she pulled his shoulders closer in desperation as he started to move away. She knew he was simply moving down, but she needed his face, his presence. Saitou abliged as his fingers found her lips, both high and low. Tokio nearly screamed into his mouth as she felt his fingers on her. This was very different, there was now need to fear this, she had never wanted this before.

When Saitou was sure she was prepared, he gently disentanged his hands to rid himself of his hakama. Later Tokio would wonder how he did that without seperating their lips, but right now she was focused elsewhere. He broke the kiss and held himself over her. He waited for her panting face to calm down enough to look at him. As before, they heard each other without saying a word.

_Ready?_

_Forever..._

Tokio's back arched as he entered her in a swift thrust. Giving her a moment to adjust, he started to move. Tokio was panting against his neck as her fingers scratched into his back. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and he had never wanted one as much as he wanted to one beneath him now. His arms wrapped around her, cradling her, protecting her, claiming her. He felt her convulse around him. bring him to his peak a moment after her silent journey. He barely had enough presence of mind to roll them sideways so he wouldn't crush her as they lay back against the futon.

000

They simply lay for a few minutes. Both were panting hard. Saitou regained control of his breathing when he realized that Tokio's breathing was ragged. She was keeping it out of her bady very well but her fear was clearly in her ki and her breathing was still outside of her normal control. taking one more breath to stablize himself he rolled them back so she was laying on the futon in front of him as he was laying sideways. Her eyes were closed. If he had to guess, he would call her meditating. He let out a small breath and gently and very softly nuzzled her cheek. She had done that earlier and hadn't seem to associate that form of touch to violence or aggression.

It did work and she finished calming down.

"_Finish..."_ Saitou looked down at her in confusion. She wasn't looking at him, though she had finally opened her eyes.

"_Kio-?"_

_"Its okay. I want to be your wife. Finish."_ Saitou continued to be quite confused. He really hadn't the slightest clue what she thought they hadn't done.

"_You are my wife."_

_"Then why won't you finish!"_ Although she was becoming more forceful, she was maintaining a whisper. Saitou followed that example.

"_What is it I have to finish?" _She pushed at him slightly, her irritation evident through her fear.

_"I can handle it. Just finish already!"_ Tears she had been hiding were gathering at the corners of her eyes as Saitou watched in confusion. He hadn't budged when she had pushed him.

"_Tokio-"_

_"Why won't you just finish! Get it over with! I can handle it! If it you it'll be okay! Just do what you have to!"_ Saitou encirled her wrists in his hands as they balled into fists. He leaned closer and waited. Her body was shaking now as his grip on her wrists held her close.

"_Its okay. Really. I understand what you need."_ She sounded completely defeated. Saitou calmly lifted her chin to face him.

"_What do I need?"_ Tokio was floundering. She would look him in the face but she seemed unable to do anything at all. Finally her answer was so quiet he wasn't sure if he heard right.

_"Pain."_ He looked at her as she trembled slightly. He looked at her in mild confusion, it was clearing some. _"I can hid bruises easily enough. Please don't break anything-"_

_"Tokio." _He wasn't sure which was harder to follow, that she though he needed to do this, or that he would.

_"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."_

_"Tokio."_

_"Really, men need pain to feel the pleasure. I get it."_ Saitou felt his thoughts stop for half a moment at that phrase. What had happened to this young woman?

"Tokio." She looked up at him, startled. He hadn't whispered, though he voice hadn't been that loud. He sighed inwardly when he finally had her attention.

"_Kio, how old were you?" _Tokio looked at him in confusion for less then a split second before looking away.

"_I'm fine. I can handle it."_

_"Tokio!"_ She winced slightly at the tone, but he needed some answers. "_How. Old?"_ Tokio looked down, away, everywhere but at him as she answered.

"_Nine."_ Saitou brutally shoved the anger and shock into another part of his mind. He couldn't afford to look at that right now.

"_Tell me."_ He was coaxing her now. She looked at him. His eyes were as piercing as ever, but not threatening. This wasn't a command, but a request. Not just one of knowledge, but of trust. He wanted her complete trust. She sat up slowly, wrapping her shoulders in a blanket. He sat next to her, close enough to be all but touching her.

"_My father died shortly before my brother was born. He took over the house then. Mother loved Him and He cared for my brother. He didn't seem to spare much for me, save to keep out of his way."_ She took a steadying breath before continuing.

_"A year or so afterwards I started noticing what was happening to Mother. She had hidden it, and I was child then so it took me a while. When I turned nine, Mother got very sick. I know they were together, but he could have let up a little. Mother never got better. She died a few monthes later."_ Saitou was simply letting her talk. No movement, no sound, nothing that would break the trance she had put herself into to talk about this. As long as nothing brought her out of it, she was being an observer, upset and sympathizing with her younger self, but from an observers point of view instead of actually experiencing it.

_"I was there. I saw her die. He just turned from her and to me. She couldn't give him what he needed anymore so I would."_ She took a shaking breath before continuing. _"Bandits attacked te village just after my tenth birthday. He didn't survive. Tanagi-san picked us up a few weeks later and adopted us."_ She was huddled around her knees at this point, the end of her tale bringing her back into this world. Saitou though for a moment while she steadied herself.

If she had been nine, she would have been pre-puberty. On top of her young, malleable age, the act would have never brought her pleasure and that seems to be her only exposure. No wonder she was frightened.

_"Tokio, I want you to look at me."_ Tokio did look up eventually. He made sure she was looking at his eyes. He knew she though his eyes as honest eyes. _"I will not ever derive pleasure from giving you pain."_ Tokio just looked at him blankly. Saitou knew it would take a while before it sank in, but at least now he understood her fear, as well as he could anyway. He leaned closer and nuzzled her cheek. _"I do not wish to ever harm you."_ Saitou had never been one for words, actions were more his tool.

He gently laid her back down, running his hands over her shoulder and sides.

_"I want to hold you, as my wife."_

_........."Do you wish this marriage?"........_

"_I want to protect you, as my mate."_

_.........."Come Tokio. We will sleep tonight. That is all we will do.".........._

_"to cherish you, as my confidant."_

.........._"Tell me"........._

Tokio felt tears slide down her face. She pulled herself to him as she shed tears for herself for the first time. She had cried for her mother, her father, her brother, everyone but herself. Saitou held her close and waited. He looked down when she pulled away slightly. Her eyes were teary when she looked up at him. She smiled slightly.

_"Happy Anniversary."_ Saitou didn't have time to be startled as she pulled him into a kiss that started the rest of the night.

* * *

Hi guys. I'm back! Voila! they are freakin together. whew! okay any questions? concerns? plot holes? hellos? reviews? anywho, thanks for your patience. ciao

Sou ka=roughly translates to "is that so?" but it is more neutral then anything in english.

Tamoto-its a pouch inside the sleeve of a kimono, actually they are quite handy :)

Ja Ne


	14. May Trust be Recognized

HI guys, for those of you who read my Naruto, this is a quick break while I decide what to do next. This is quite a bit darker and older, though still with my same style

Lemon...Lemon...LEMON...LEMON..THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT AN UN-LEMON VERSION MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EDIT AND SEND. LEMON...lemon

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

**May Trust be Recognized**

Tokio wandered the campus looking for Otsune. She wanted something to do. She finally found the woman mending uniforms in a hut off to one side. After the normal greetings she quietly began working. Otsune gave her a thoughtful look but left her to her thoughts.

She was indeed thinking. That morning the bed had been empty when she had awoken. She wasn't a heavy sleeper. Most of the time she awoke for a moment when her husband left for the day. She hadn't woken for it today. That wasn't what she was thinking about though. They had finally spent a night together, truly together and waking up to find him gone was...disconcerting for some reason. She didn't expect him to stay put till she awoke, that wouldn't be either fair or like her husband, but he could have at least said good morning on his way out. She was slightly put out by the ordeal and couldn't quite put her finger on why. In fact, she wondered if the majority of her irritation was at her confusion rather then her husband's behavior.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Otsune. The woman spoke when she noticed a person approaching.

"Saitou-Taicho, How have you been?" Tokio glanced at him a moment before raising her eyebrow at her friends tone. Otsune was teasing Saitou in that annoyed fashoin someone uses when they are sure the person isn't aware yet that they are annoyed. Saitou raised his eyebrow at her tone as well, before looking to his wife. Tokio just gave him a confused look, she had no idea what was up with Otsune.

"You were sparing early today." Saitou's eyebrows rose higher though Tokio lost some of her confusion. She could hazard a guess as to what this was about.

"I saw some soldiers in the medtent sporting the bruises. They were talking about how they had just started a sunrise workout when you came in for sparring." Otsune was probably an inch away from clenching her teeth. Tokio was wishing she had the ability to find friends that didn't interfere for her own good as much.

"Tokio-chan, what time do you think you woke up this morning?" Tokio shrugged helplessly. There was little she could do. Saitou was still confused, though it was masked enough that she doubted Otsune could see it.

"Say 8-9ish?" Tokio reluctantly nodded. Otsune turned to Saitou in aggravated glee.

"So on your anniversary, you left your wife in bed, alone, to go spar?!?" Saitou was regarding her coolly as Tokio sighed in annoyance.

"Otsune-san, I understand my husband's commitment and support it." Otsune turned to Tokio.

"Just because these men are helping people everyday doesn't mean they can willfully ignore the people in their lives. He wasn't in battle and no lives were at stake I'm sure he could have forgone a single morning a year of sparring!"

While Tokio continued to try and convince Otsune that it was fine, Saitou was thinking pretty hard. He didn't agree quite with Otsune's assessment. He had gone sparring because after a few short hours of sleep his wife's past kept him awake and he felt the need to expend energy. She had been raped when she was nine years old. That someone desired that turned his stomach, that she had lived through it for nearly a year before the fire killed the bastard made him ill. He hadn't known her then, but if he had he wouldn't have cared. Back then he hadn't found himself quite yet. He wouldn't have noticed or cared. That bothered him some. The fact that the man never really had to pay for what he had done to Tokio irked him more. He couldn't just hunt him down, the man was dead. When he sensed some people moving around the dojo he quietly left Tokio to see if they were up for sparring.

He had intended to come back but Kondou had found him with news and they had talked for some time. He hadn't thought much of it. He had never really been in the bed when Tokio awoke. Up until now it hadn't been a good idea. But now things were different. He hoped she was no longer frightened of him. Otsune's words drove home how much he should have been there after their first night together. She didn't deserve to wake up alone after the night she had had. She didn't seem upset at him, though with her it was hard to tell sometimes, but Otsune's words struck a chord.

He mentally shook himself. He'd deal with this after lunch, which was his initial reason for seeking his wife.

"Tokio, I looking for you for lunch." Otsune put her hands on her hips as she turned to him.

"So you expect her to cook for you after this morning too!" Saitou stared at her as Tokio gave her a flat look for a moment.

"Otsune-san, we tend to eat our meals in the mess and take it to the hill." Otsune looked back at Tokio, slightly deflated.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I'll see you whenever you're done." Tokio nodded, tying off the thread she had been working on. Otsune called to them one more time as they walked off.

"Don't rush, Take your time." Her singsong voice had Saitou's eyebrows raising again as Tokio sighed.

000

They didn't talk much until they sat down away from the crowd. Tokio was, as usual, the one to start the conversation.

"Do you have patrol today?" Saitou finished his rice ball.

"Ah." Tokio looked off the hill after his affirmative. She wasn't given the chance to start the conversation again as Saitou continued. "They rounded up the guys that attacked from the information you gave." Tokio looked at him. It was true that she had wondered what had happened to that, but in light of recent marital events, it had slipped her mind.

"Did everything work out alright?" Saitou continued to stare over the compound from their vantage point.

"We gathered all of the men, but one let slip that an even bigger mission was coming up. We have been trying all morning to get them to talk without success." Tokio looked at her husband. That would explain some to the frustration she was feeling from him.

"The next step in interrogation is actual torture but we are holding off." Tokio looked down.

"Is it not your style?" Her tone was quiet.

"It is not our code." Saitou looked at the horizon over the valley. "Aku Soku Zan. Swift death to evil. That code was adopted not because it punished evil but because it dealt with it. The death is to protect those still alive not punish. Torture isn't part of that ideal." Tokio gazed at her husband's profile as he spoke. He believed in those words, not just with passion but with an absolution that made him who he was. Torture wasn't an option for him, not because it wasn't death, but because the word "swift" while relating to their resolve to destroy evil also has a thread of mercy running through it. This was the core of his being.

"I can help." Saitou's eyes flitted to his wife as she set her empty plate down and began gathering up her things as if she hadn't even said anything.

"Tokio?" She placed the bowl on top of her plate and reached for his, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I can get the information out of him without harming anyone." Saitou stood quickly as she started to walk away with their plates. He caught up to her with ease and grabbed her elbow.

"You know you can get him to talk? Without even meeting him?" Tokio wasn't looking at him as he forced her body at least to face him.

"My mother taught me along with my other potions." Saitou just stared at her. She looked at him finally. "There are some conditions that might be difficult for Kondou-dono to accept, but I can do it."

000

Saitou stood at the edge of the tent. It had taken some time to convince Kondou to go along with this, but in truth Tokio's requests weren't that bad. It had to be inside, no breezes. She needed the guy tied to a chair. The only other furniture was to be a small table with two basins of water and a foot stool. She also needed the questions as they went since she said it rarely worked twice. She also mandated that only Saitou be in the room with her and the prisoner.

They were relatively easy requests, though the 'only my husband' put Kondou and Harada off. They dealt with it and Tokio was now setting up. Saitou was watching as she set out her pouches. She had a few of them. Saitou recognized them from when she would sort ingredients at night. She smiled as his gaze following her like a hawk.

"Don't worry, it'll work." She came over and patted him on the cheek. She hadn't ever done that before, it felt off. What was also off was why he was on edge. It not working wasn't what he was thinking about. Tokio was not a soldier and while her marriage to him made her part of the Shinsengumi, she wasn't really a member, just under its protection. Now she was being exposed to a prisoner in order to help them get information. Her brother was a shinobi and Tokio had paid for that already.

He glanced up, drawn from his thoughts by Harada and Okita bringing the prisoner, a young man named Guchiki. Saitou nodded to Harada as Okita tied the man to a chair. He was a young man, maybe 17, with baby fat still in his cheeks. Had the look of someone who resented the baby fat too. On the lean side of solid, but Saitou would gather the boy to be a passable fighter at best, looking more towards the merchant bred. Saitou watched as Tokio watched as Guchiki was placed in the center of the tent and left. She gazed at him a moment before turning away and focusing on her potion bag.

"Please seal the door, Hajime." Saitou did so as she took out two bags of powder and placed one on the table and the other on the stool. She glanced at the prisoner again. She knew the first few questions they wanted to ask but after that Saitou would tell her them. She approached the man and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Kio. What's your name?" She already knew his name but she was working with old knowledge and little experience so she was going to do this by the book as she remembered it.

"They know my name, what? They wouldn't tell you?" Tokio smiled at his energy, though ignored his tone.

"I wanted you to tell me your name. What is your name, please?" The man sneered at her slightly. He seemed more angry then evil. Tokio rather believed he simply made a different choice from her husband, not an evil one. That would explain even more their reluctance to resort to torture.

"I'm not telling you anything, Whore!" Saitou flinched at the title but Tokio shrugged it off. She gave Saitou a glance that he thought might be for reassurance before focusing on her prisoner. Suddenly her entire demeanor changed entirely. She smoothed out her movements and sashayed up to Guchiki.

"Do you think I would be a good whore?" Her lower, more sultry voice even had a powerful effect on Saitou, who shook himself mentally to get his head, and body, out of that train of thought as Tokio's fingers traced up and down the side of Guchiki's face. She circled him. By the time she was standing back in front of him again, his eyes had completely glazed over.

"Now, sweetie, what's your name?" Saitou's eyebrow rose at the act but his mouth almost fell open when Guchiki responded obediently.

"Guchiki Satoshi." Tokio glanced at Saitou and nodded, confirming that everything was under control.

"Sato-kun, Could you answer some of my questions, pretty please?" Her pout was perfect. If Saitou had been thinking a little straighter he might have wondered if it was practiced. However, right now he was sufficiently distracted.

Guchiki was also hooked. He nodded happily and answered the questions she knew to ask. When she glanced at Saitou for more he was still a little out of it. She sighed some. Turning to her 'prisoner' she drew a hand along his cheek.

"Don't go anywhere." She wandered over to Saitou, keeping up the act. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Would you wake up if Harada danced in here naked?" She had talked to Okita while Saitou had been setting things up. That image woke Saitou out of his stupor. He stared at her in incredibility before shaking himself, literally this time and providing the next question. She smiled and they continued the questioning.

000

The questioning went on for some time as new information sprouted new questions. Saitou had to say he was amazed at Tokio's energy. She didn't ever let up her act as they went through each question. Two hours later Saitou nodded in finality, they were satisfied. Tokio smiled sweetly to Guchiki.

"I have one more question Sato-kun." She was practically purring in his ear. He just nodded dumbly. She patted him on the cheek.

She was getting tired. The powder he was inhaling off of her hands was working, but it was in combination with his excited state and her presence. Her mother had said potions were a lady's weapon. In this case it was a fact, the potion used a male's natural attraction to females and the truth drug to bring about this effect. She had a powder that had sort of the opposite effect, made them lose interest in a woman. This was the powder she spread on her husband's cheek when she patted his face. She was glad this was almost over. Acting like this gave her the creeps. It reminded her little too much of the past and with her fears so close at hand just last night, she wasn't sure she should be doing this.

"What is your closest sibling's name?" Guchiki smiled at Tokio.

"Natsu-chan." Tokio smiled and patted his face motherly. She turned away from him and walked over to the basins. She dipped her hands in one basin and rinsed them thoroughly. Satisfied that the power was off of her hands, she then turned to the second bag of powder and, after drying off, covered her hands in it. She walked back over to Guchiki and gave him a sweet smile and ran her hands around his face, doing the same circling dance she had done earlier. As she did this, Guchiki's face became less complacent and more determined. His eyes cleared and his cheeks lost their flush. When she was done she walked over to her table and rinsed her hands again in the second basin. She dropped her act and was moving normally. Guchiki shook his head.

"You'll never get anything out of me you blasted Tramp!" Saitou just looked at the man as he sat in his chair all smug. Tokio smiled wearily at the man, fully ready to fall into bed for a nap.

"That's alright, Sato-kun, I know everything I need to. Natsu-chan would have been proud." The man's stricken look was priceless as Tokio returned her full attention to the potions.

Saitou simply smirked

000

Dakkai was waiting for Tokio at the entrance. Saitou gestured for them to accompany him as he went to tell Kondou what they had learned.

After Tokio had informed Guchiki that she knew everything she needed he started cursing up a storm, calling her the worst names, figuring that she had some how learned of his sister some other way. Saitou had just glared at him glacially, but he was still tied to the chair and Tokio was ignoring him, so he didn't think he should waste the energy to get upset. Tokio was carefully tying up the bags. The second bag was tied first, probably to keep the two from accidentally mixing. The first was tied and then both were placed in her bag. She added a small amount of power to each of the used water basins. They both turned green. At Saitou's pointed look she explained that it kept the potions in the water from either damaging anything exposed to it and anyone from figuring out what she had used. She mentioned that they could be dumped anywhere.

They had exited afterwards, both still ignoring Guchiki. The guard that had been talking with Dakkai went inside to deal with the prisoner. Saitou wanted Tokio present when he explained what had happened to Kondou.

Dakkai looked at Tokio and then back to his captain. They had been in that tent for three hours. He had heard talking that entire time, most of it had been Tokio's. She looked exhausted. He hoped everything was alright. He had noticed that when they had left the party last night that neither person had been pleased. He hoped it had gotten solved. Tekeda's plan had spread pretty quickly among the soldiers and Jirou's assistance had helped its validity. Any person that had met Tokio personally didn't believe a word of it. In fact, unknown to the higher ups, several soldiers had quarreled over it last night. Tokio would have never involved herself in any man not her husband and never ever with Jirou or his kin. Tokio had much more sense and pride then that. All of the third squad and first squad along with whoever from the second that was present stood up for Tokio. They were incensed. A forty person brawl practically broke out before those not involved had the good sense to drag their comrades out of it before a captain came to investigate the disturbance. Dakkai had a nice leg bruise for the trouble. He wouldn't forgive those idiots easily. He was watching them closer now when around Tokio. He wasn't going to give anyone the sadistic pleasure of destroying what Tokio and Saitou were building together.

Dakkai nodded to the two and stood outside the Command Tent as they went inside. He was going to protect this family.

000

Kondou was impressed with the amount of information they had gathered. Saitou just smirked as they walked back across the camp. Tokio was chatting with Dakkai and Otsune. She had spotted Dakkai and came over to guide them to dinner. The two of them were chatting away about how much Tokio had helped, even though they weren't sure what exactly had happened. Tokio was giving her two cents whenever they took a breath and Saitou figured he wouldn't even try. He just hung back and listened as the two praised Tokio for helping out the Shinsengumi as they were handed their dinner. He was fine just watching. Otsune wasn't fine with it though. After their praises for Tokio had run out she remembered her earlier topic of conversation. Darn.

"Saitou-taicho, were you there the entire time?" Saitou's eyebrow rose as Dakkai answered for him enthusiastically.

"He sure was!" Otsune smile at Saitou in a manner most frightening.

"Good, maybe that will make up for leaving your wife during the morning of your anniversary." That was why she had brought that line up. Saitou's eye's narrowed as Tokio glanced toward Dakkai. He was slightly protective of Tokio. Otsune was betting this wouldn't go over well with the young soldier.

"Today is your anniversary?" Tokio nodded. "Wow, congratulations! Wait a minute, Taicho, if today is your anniversary why were you sparring at sun-up? Tokio-dono never wakes up that early." Saitou sighed mentally as Tokio winced. Still she wasn't sure what to say to that since she didn't know why he left either. Saitou was staring at his subordinate. For a moment it didn't look like he would answer. Then he glanced towards Tokio.

"I needed the focus." Tokio stared after her husband as he walked towards their home, before she ran to catch up with him. Dakkai and Otsune just stared after them. Maybe there were some people only one person could ever understand.

000

Tokio placed her plate on the table next to her husbands. She liked that they ate their dinner here. It was nice to relax and have a quiet time in the midst of the chaos of this camp. Usually it was a peaceful dinner but right now her husband seemed to have something on his mind. They ate with no conversation. Just before Tokio finished her plate Saitou set down his utensil and looked up at her.

"Tokio, thank you for your help today." Tokio looked at him as she chewed her last bite. She nodded as she swallowed. He still looked off.

"I'm glad it worked as well as it did. I haven't used my potions that way in a long time." She was looking at her plate now.

"Your mother taught you well." Tokio simply bit the inside of her lip at the reference to her mother. It still hurt. Saitou reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?" His words were whispered as if he was afraid she would hear them. She looked up at him, still biting her lip. She nodded before he rose and slid over next to her. She tensed for a brief moment before relaxing into his embrace. Her head was still down.

"I was really small when she taught me. She made me promise to always tell the victim it had happened in some way." Saitou had guessed as much. Then a thought came to him. She had never actually done much with her potions beyond some healing. The healing was a mystery to them all, but this. This was a type of exposure. She was permitting him into her past little by little. The amount of trust in that motion spoke volumes of how last night had helped her. And him. He was ready to let this woman in.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes widened as the words were whispered into her ear. She nuzzled further into his embrace instead of looking at him. He simply held her close, grateful that this person understood him to that extent. "I did not mean to be gone when you awoke this morning." She smiled. A nagging thought came forward in her mind.

"Otto, what is a pitch day?" Saitou looked down at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Its a day when an entire squad refuses to work unless extreme measures are taken." She smiled. She had heard Dakkai mention that tomorrow was one for his squad. She wondered if her husband had something to do with that. She looked up at him.

"That isn't very nice of the squad." Her tone was not chastising, but rather subtly playful. Saitou's eyebrow went up.

"Even soldiers need a day off every few years." She knew that time estimate was no lie with her husband. She looked away as a sudden case of shyness came over her. She had to admit, while she did still want to be with her husband, that fact that he hadn't been there when she had awoken had been a bit of a blow. Maybe that was why she felt irritated, maybe she was frightened that she wasn't good enough.

She was thinking so hard that her husband picking her up startled her completely. He nuzzled her cheek to calm her as he carried her out of their eating area and into the bedroom. Tokio giggled slightly as he tickled her cheek. Her giggles were silenced when he drew her in for a kiss. She pulled him closer, surprising him in her ferocity. He greedily drank in her attentions.

He was still coherent enough to place her on the futon as she teased the spot on the side of his neck with her fingers during their kiss. She broke their kiss for air as he rid himself of his cumbersome top. She smiled and ran her eyes down his chest. The chiseled muscles bunched under her scrutiny as she reached out to gently touch what was hers by right. She hadn't taken the time the previous night to really look at her husband. Now she did so without reserve, pride swelling within her at the prospect of this creature being hers. He rose her gaze to intercept his burning eyes.

He was just as proud that she was looking at him like she was ready to feast. Some central part of his being reveled in being so pleasing to his mate. A woman that had reached out to his soul and allowed it to wrap around her without reserve. He gave her wandering eyes a grin that showed off his canines that made him so similar to the wolf he was named after. Her honey eyes were glowing in anticipation that he wouldn't ignore. Once her attention returned to his face he dipped in a took her lips in a possessive growl as his hands joined hers in removing the remainder of their troublesome clothing. His lips moved from her lips down to lavish her neck with attention as her kimono fell open.

She writhed beneath him as her whimpers filled the air. His focus moved to her right breast as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. He played with the red nub until it was swollen with excitement and then journeyed to the other bud, already tight from his ministrations. Tokio's hands went from pulling at his shoulders to his hair where they freed it from its tie and ran her hands through it. When his teeth closed teasingly over the nipple her grip on his hair tightened to a painful extent. He gazed back up at her and locked his eyes with her glazed ones. When he released her nipple to come up with another kiss on her panting lips she released his hair in favor of pulling his remaining clothing off of his lower half.

His arm encircled her waist to lift her off the floor and meld her into his form as she rubbed herself against him. Tokio was panting, trying to regain enough breath to think when his fingers snaked down her stomach to the center of the feelings running rampant throughout her body. For a brief moment the scene shifted as he touched her. He froze as her ki did so. She closed her eyes, arms coming up in defense slightly. But she took a deep breath and brought him in for a kiss.

She needed his lips, his care, him. This was her choice, she wasn't scared anymore. Her kiss, starting soft, grew as she became more sure of who she was under. His strong hand was under her waist, supporting her, not holding her down. He was waiting for her, not ignoring her. She would respond. She moaned into his mouth as she pulled herself against him, trying to encourage a return to what they had been doing.

He caught on.

She had to release his lips as a silent cry shot through her. He feasted on her neck as he positioned himself to enter her. Her legs went around his waist as he pulsed in and out of her tight tunnel. The last thing he saw before his peak blinded him was her back arched in pleasure. He collapse on top of her. He would have rolled off of her but her arms were around him and weren't moving. They lay panting silently for few moments.

He felt Tokio shift under him. Again he made to move off of her but she still held him in place. She snuggled under him until he covered her completely. She felt safe.

_"You seem content down there."_

_"Hmmm. You're warm."_ He chuckled slightly. She was really content.

_"Falling asleep?"_ He heard a chuckle from her.

_"If I did that, this couldn't be our real honeymoon, could it?"_ His eyebrow rose as she looked up at him from her comfy spot. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she came up for a peck. _"Unless you're too tired."_ He growled and pulled her in for a strong kiss. Looks like he would be busy for the next few hours.

He couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

A/N Hi everyone. I got them together and now they trust each other. What do you think?

guchiki-the kanji would be mouth and fire i made it up though :)


End file.
